Love Me: A KibaHina Fanfiction
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Hinata wasted years adoring Naruto, who never cherished her back in the same way. Now the lonely Hyuga wishes for a man to love her and accept the affection she never got to share with anyone else before. -KibaHina- COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Another fic. This one will be a short-chaptered one to avoid total lack of inspiration and new ideas...So enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Look at him. Just fucking look at him, with that dumb ol' grin on his face and his chin held up high…I bet he's bragging. I fucking _bet_ that kid's bragging about _something_! Well, I knew Naruto Uzumaki well enough to figure that one out real quick, before I even tried to take a whiff at the evening air outside and smell his testosterone booming at higher levels than usual. It disgusted me, so I didn't bother to piss myself off even more. Instead I tried to see him in a different light; _her_ light…But I just wasn't able to. I was kinda blind, in that department. There was just nothing I found to be attractive about Naruto, even when I tried my very hardest to imagine myself as a girl who was…Ugh, dare I say it? _Attracted_ to that dumb blonde. Maybe there was just something wrong with Hinata Hyuga. Maybe she needed glasses, or the realization that his pubes were probably just as bright blonde as the hair on his head. I was _sure_ that the last one was enough to make most girls in Konoha barf, but obviously, not Hinata…

Did she even have a damn gag reflex? How did she not wanna puke up her half-digested cinnamon buns every time he bent over too hard and his eyesore-orange pants ripped wide open?

…Oh wait, that was just me. Minus the cinnamon buns. But hey, beef jerky doesn't taste so good either when it's being forced up your system and out your mouth like some kind of gooey-geyser from hell. However, I'd throw up only when I was exposed to Naruto's farting; not really his Christmas-tree-green boxers. It had happened a few times before, though, luckily, not in a long while. Over the years, I learned to carry a clothes-pin in my pocket to protect my nose from him. If only I could do the same for Akamaru…His snout was just too big to be clipped shut. But maybe I could just make him one. Maybe, as soon as I was done taking care of Hinata's injured leg.

I reached over the laundry machine she sat on and shut the blinds behind her. Naruto was out there with Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend of about a year. I didn't want to see him, and neither did I want Hinata to. She was hurt enough already from knowing he only liked her as a friend, despite how much of her life she spent idolizing him, loving him, praising him, looking up to him, ignoring my efforts, not noticing me, treating me like the invisible mutt-dog that I was-…

…Yeah, you get the point already.

"O-ow!"

"Shit, sorry." I practically jumped at hearing her tiny voice. It wasn't that Hinata scared me. It was just that I was afraid of accidentally hurting her. See, I wasn't exactly built to do delicate work like taking care of that giant gash on her pretty little shin. Every day now for the past week, I was having to wrap it and unwrap it for her, wash it with a mild soap I bought myself, apply an ointment, and make sure the stitching didn't make her skin swell or leak an excess amount of pus…But only because I wanted to take care of her and loved doing it anyway, no matter how hard I had to work trying to be gentle and careful. It just wasn't in my nature. I was more of the rough and reckless kind of guy. But with Hinata, people would swear not to recognize me as the same person. She'd render me into a soft, pathetic, warm puddle of goop…Though, things were okay like that. Hinata was the only person I could be downright affectionate with either way.

"It's fine, don't worry…" She smiled shyly up at me. "I think my skin is just starting to pull a little around the scabbing when I move this leg."

"Oh, do you want me to put lotion on it, if the ointment isn't helping?"

"No no, it's okay. The ointment is helping a lot to soften up the scabs…Hm, you do such a good job taking care of me, Kiba-Kun."

My heart practically leaped at that, and even more at the way she uttered my name so sweetly. It was like music to my ears.

"Thanks." I beamed, scratching the back of my head. " I um…I like taking care of you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed as her smile widened. I think I did too, judging by the heat that rose to my face and the way we both laughed before looking away from each other. I soon forgot why I was mad in the first place. I knew it was about Naruto, but it seemed so unworthy to think about him while Hinata was with me. She made me happy. I should have strived a little harder to remember that in times like these.

"I don't understand why some people complain when you have to manage their injuries…" She added after a brief, nervous silence. "You're so gentle and attentive…I really can't imagine why anyone would be put off by that."

Gentle and attentive? Hinata really thought so?

"Erm, I'm not really like this with anyone else…" I confessed, taking the tube of ointment from her. "Like, if a guy is hurt on a mission and I have to take care of any of his wounds, it's kinda awkward so I always wanna do it as quick as possible, y'know?"

Hinata nodded.

"So that usually doesn't go well cuz I might be too fast to treat him properly. And if it's a girl, she'll usually be glaring at me the whole time so I get kinda uncomfortable. Eh, it's like that with guys, I guess…" I shrugged, squeezing the tube over my fingertip. "First-aide just isn't fun for us. Someone always has to be accused of either being gay or a pervert; it's really annoying sometimes, but not as annoying as having people complain after a job not being done as well as it could be. But whatever. At least you don't give me problems like that."

Hinata was a good sport about having me clean up her battle-wounds. She did always get shy in the beginning, and still would when I had to handle anything close to intimate on her body, but nevertheless, she was a good sport about it all. Maybe because I was her closest friend and knew her longer than anyone else. I hoped for a little something more, but then again, I couldn't be too greedy. I was already getting to touch her and look after her. That was perfect just by itself, right?

"Of course…" She smiled, watching me massage the ointment into her wound. "I know you're not a pervert…"

True, I wasn't a total horndog, but sometimes I did have a bit of a concentration problem while working with Hinata's injuries; especially right now, with her silk-smooth, milky legs exposed to my sight. They seemed to glimmer a bit under the dim light of my laundry-room. I knew this was due to the incredible job of waxing she'd do on herself; better than the other kunoichi of Konoha. And though sometimes Hinata had tiny cuts near her ankles and knees from occasionally shaving, I still thought her legs were absolutely gorgeous, feeling more like rich velvet of the Gods to me than mundane human flesh.

I took a new roll of bandage wrap, almost sad to cover up part of her slim, creamy-pale leg. It was too sexy to be put away, in my opinion. She should have worn shorts more often outside of her house and my own here. "Yeah. You won't see me sneaking peaks of girls at the hot-springs or shit like that."

"Oh my, I just remembered…" She eased her calf into the palm of my hand. They fit together perfectly. "Naruto-Kun used to peep on the other girls when we were younger…"

Hinata's smile faded slightly. I noticed and my heart instantly dropped with dismay at the thought of her still loving that worthless Uzumaki-bastard. How could she? She deserved so much more of a man than him!

"Oh, Naruto-Kun…" She sighed softly, more to herself than me. "I wasted so much time…So, so much time…"

I gave her a brief moment of silence before questioning her words. "…On what?"

"Hm?" Hinata lifted her delicate face. Awareness filled up her eyes again when she saw me. But she drooped with glum soon after. "Oh, it's nothing…"

"You can tell me…" I watched her expressions as I bandaged her wound. "I can keep a secret, Hinata. You know that, right?"

She kept staring at me with those pleading, lilac-grey eyes I found so hard to detach myself from. We just held a solid gaze together; a very tense, intimate, solid gaze. I could tell Hinata was scanning me. She searched for a reason to open up her heart and let her emotions be known. But wasn't it reason enough that I was madly in love with her?

…If only she knew.

I put her finished leg down and came forward, lightly pressing against the edge of the laundry machine, keeping a distance far enough to keep our bodies separated but close enough to feel each other's heat. Our energies mingled between us. Our breath entwined as one. I could feel the warmth hers brought, like a soft, teasing caress brushing past my lips and into my mouth. I could smell her anxiety and see the tenseness in her shoulders as they hunched up slightly, her cheeks being tinged by a nervous pink.

"You can tell me anything, okay?" I lowered my voice, maintaining our level privacy and knowing how close we were to a touch. "I'm not gonna judge you or think anything bad of you, don't worry…"

Hinata hesitated for only a second longer.

"…You swear?" She whispered.

"I swear."

After a brief moment she had of pondering, she finally dropped her shoulders, along with her head. Hinata was able to relax but found her thoughts to be unpleasant by the way she refused to look at me anymore.

"I hate myself because of everything I felt for Naruto-Kun." She silently confessed. "I wasted my time on him. I should have either told him how I felt a lot earlier than I did, because maybe I would have had a better chance sooner, or I should have just found someone else to take my mind off of him…But instead, I wasted such a great deal of my time and on the stupidest of things…I would worry about him, and if he were looking at me. I'd put in extra effort on my appearance to be pretty for him. I'd dream of him. I'd get lost in my own imagination…But in the end, it was for nothing. Naruto-Kun never stopped loving Sakura-Chan…He let me down gently, but-…It still hurt a lot. It broke my heart, as dumb as that sounds."

I shook my head in disagreement, furrowing my brows in curiosity as I tried to see the look in her eyes. I didn't dare brush her hair out of them and cross the friend-boundaries, though. There was just that fine line I wasn't sure that I could tread across.

"He was my first love…He was my _only_." Hinata quietly continued. "I was never able to love anyone else…And now, it's too hard to, because every man that could have loved me in the past was completely ignored by me, because I was so brainwashed over my love for Naruto-Kun…I just want to forget about him…I want someone to love me, so I can give that someone what I never got from Naruto-Kun: _Love_. All I want is exactly that…_Love_. I'm tired of being lonely. I understand that I can never have Naruto-Kun, no matter how much I wanted him before…Now I just want someone who can make me happy, who can love me, and who I can do the same for back. That's the most I can get out of my life, because Naruto-Kun was out of the question from the very start. I see that now…I see how stupid I was before…"

Hinata finally looked at me. Her big, sad eyes had a soft sheen to them. She was near crying. If she did, however, I knew I'd be very capable of kissing away any tears she'd shed to calm her…But I knew I couldn't. I was torn about what I could do, knowing there wasn't very much at all. Hinata wasn't mine to comfort. She wasn't mine to please. She wasn't mine for me to take her mind off of Naruto…And if she was, I would have been making love to her at this very moment, giving her everything she wanted and needed from a man.

I yearned for someone to love, just like Hinata. I craved _her_ to love. Was it really too much to ask for? I was practically _dying_ to be her slave! Her fucking slave of passion! Hell, it wasn't like I wanted her just for sex and a good blowjob. I could get that from a lot of girls, and I had many, _many_ times before. The thing was that I wanted Hinata to _love_ her. When I'd think about us two together, I hardly ever thought about her pleasing me; most of the time, I'd just lay in my bed and imagine myself pleasing her instead, giving her all of my love, giving it to her for hours and hours on end. I gave a crap about Hinata. I wanted her. I loved her. I could see us together as a couple, a family, a damn match as soul mates for eternity.

…But I just couldn't have her, out of all the things I _could_ do. I really doubted that Hinata would have wanted me. Sure, a lot of people had to settle for second-best in life, but I was-…Aw damn it, I was at the bottom of the food-chain! Who was I kidding? Hinata was an absolute _princess_, while I was-…

…Well…_Kiba_. Wild, cocky, hot-tempered Kiba, more of a mutt than any kind of prince that that lovely girl needed for herself.

Eh, I was pretty much a beast while Hinata was the beauty. That's the best way to sum things up.

"Oh c'mon, you're not stupid…" I rubbed her upper arm tenderly. "You were just young and a girl in love. Love can really blind a person…It's not your fault, Hinata. All you need to do is quit blaming yourself and find someone who'll love you for who you are. You're twenty and have the years you lost on Naruto as experience. You can do it."

"But how? I'm such a nervous, babbling, stuttering, blushing mess and-"

"Who's also smart, pretty, loving," I cut her off before she could go any further. "Loyal, understanding, fair, and who has a heart of gold. A good guy isn't gonna give a shit that you're a little shy sometimes…He's gonna give a shit that he loves you and you love him and that you two belong together."

We _did_ belong together. Why couldn't she see that?

"Easier said than done." Hinata sighed. "I can't just find a guy like that out of nowhere."

"No, but you can look at what you've _already_ found…"

She furrowed her brows with confusion. I guessed that I needed to explain it a little further for her to get it, but I needed to explain without giving myself away so soon.

"Look at the guys you already know." I leaned off of the laundry machine, helping her jump down from it. "Would you be willing to try a relationship with any of them? Cuz our friends are great guys, and I guarantee a lot of them would wanna give it a shot with you."

Hinata didn't seem to believe me. She scoffed softly and crossed her arms, shrugging her shoulders at me. It almost looked like she was appointing me, in some way; like she wanted to know what _I_ thought of her. It was a barely noticeable gesture from body-language, but I understood it. "Like who?"

I kept myself vague, however, still doubting that Hinata would ever want me of all people. "Uhh…I dunno…" I looked off to the side, pretending to really think about other options as I propped my hand onto the machine, shifting my weight there. "I mean um…_I_ would, yeah, but I'm sure other guys that've known you for like, ever, would too…"

Okay, so maybe I didn't do a very good job being vague. Hinata caught that one right away and blushed at me, widening her eyes in shock. I could have sworn I heard her angelically-high voice give a gasp. Did it really surprise her? It shouldn't have. I always tried to hint how I felt about Hinata, and the one time that I did the opposite, she did too!

Women…Go figure.

"O-o-oh, u-um…" She stuttered, becoming bright red down to as much of her chest as I could see. "Y-yes, um, maybe, since there are other guys I've known for um…Ever. Well, maybe a few…Erm, a couple…Any?"

No. I knew Hinata more than anyone else. I knew her from the inside out.

"I dunno…Shino? He was one of your first friends, right?"

"Oh, Shino-Kun…Yes, b-but-…He's too quiet…"

"Oh yeah, you like the loud type, huh? I should have figured that cuz of Naruto…"

Indeed Naruto was loud. But, so was I.

"Uhhh…" I thought again. "What about Lee? He's kinda-"

"Never!" Hinata shouted over me. "Oh my God, Kiba-Kun! Lee-Kun? Really, now? I'm not desperate!"

"Huh? What's wrong with Lee?"

Other than his freakishly huge eyes, the bowl hair-cut, that weird tone in his voice, basically everything about the way he looked…

"He's hideous!"

Exactly. I couldn't have said it any better myself.

"Oh wait," Hinata covered her mouth with one hand, reaching the other one out between us and shaking it. "Don't tell him I said that. Please. I didn't mean to. He's just not what I consider to be attractive."

"Hah, I won't." I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm with ya on that page…But are you picky, at all?"

"No, I don't think so…"

"So then…What do you like, physically?"

"I don't care too much about physical appearance, honestly."

"So someone decent is fine?"

"Of course."

"He doesn't have to be some kind of fashion-show runway model?"

Hinata finally managed to smile over her nervousness. "No!"

What a relief. I was able to ease her growing tensions with a little humor.

"I was just kiddin'." I grinned, crossing my arms. "Let's see…Who else? What about Shikamaru?"

"He's quiet, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you don't like quiet…Okay then…Uhh…I dunno, what about me?"

It took a lot, but I forced those words right out of me, finally, all while keeping my cool and looking as smooth as ever. (Well, at least I hoped). I knew what was at stake…My friendship with Hinata, my pride, my reputation, and my nuts if this was upsetting enough to make her kick me there. Maybe, just _maybe_ by the way I saw that leg of hers move.

…Oh wait, no, Hinata was collapsing!

"Hinata!" I crashed onto my knees, grabbing a hold of her before she could hit the painfully hard floor. But luckily, she fell onto the comfort of my lap, and into the protection of my arms. I got to hold Hinata against me and feel the softness of her touch, only leaving her eggplant hair to fall all around us and spread over the ground. "You okay?"

By the look on her face, it appeared as if she were about to faint. Her eyes were glazed over, her brows were knit together and upwards, while her cheeks remained embarrassingly red and her lips parted. Hinata was wobbly as well. I realized I was supporting her entire weight, and simultaneously closing the distance between our bodies. She accepted my advances no matter how unknown they felt to us both.

"Hinata…"

I heard my voice hush itself into a mere whisper as I took in how close our faces were. I could feel her breath again. I could smell the enticingly sweet, warm aroma of her mouth salivating. Mine salivated as well. I was _aching_ to kiss her. I-…I couldn't stop myself anymore. Hinata and I were just drawing each other in, inch by inch, inch by inch until-…

"Kiba-K-…"

She became speechless. Something silenced Hinata, and I found out exactly what when I felt her eyelashes sweep against my own.

…My lips. My lips were what rendered her silent.

I froze completely still, savoring the moment, afraid to let it slip away by time. It was-…It was beautiful, as if Hinata's body heat was entering me breath by breath, second by second into my mouth while my own filled hers with warmth. And we still stared at each other, unable to shut away the image of each other's eyes. I didn't grow one bit hesitant or one bit uncomfortable with those vast, lilac pearls being all I could see. They were beautiful. Beautiful, and pooling over with all the love in the world. To my relief, Hinata wasn't uneasy either. I could tell by how she further relaxed, like her body melted, molding against mine to cast into my shape. We became pieces of the same puzzle. We shared a single breath. What was mine was hers now and what was hers was mine as she gently rubbed her way up my chest, around my neck, embracing me in the slowest, most tender hold I had ever felt.

I touched Hinata's face and made sure she was real, doubting for a second that I wasn't just in another wonderful daydream about her. But I found her incredibly warm, baby-soft skin right beneath my fingertips along with my faith in the recent events of reality. This was real. I swore by the enamored look in Hinata's beautiful, crying eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Each chapter will be from either Kiba or Hinata's point of view (POV), you'll figure them out as you read, and there's no specific order. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

* * *

"Ow! Hey, Michiru, gimme that back!"

"Make me!"

"I'm gonna tell Kiba-Sensei!"

"What? Why? You fucking tattle-tail!"

"Kiba-Sensei, Kiba-Sensei! I can't read your jutsu book with this stupid bitch here!"

"With this WHAT here? Why you little-"

"Settle down, SETTLE DOWN! Jeez! Can't I take a break without you two fighting?"

I covered my mouth to giggle, knowing very well that Kiba's enhanced hearing could sense any sort of noise I made. And keeping completely quiet was impossible. He was just too funny picking up the little genin by the back of their collars to bring them up to his level. The kids really feared him…I could see exactly why, now. Kiba was one heck of a strict jonin with his team, although, I admired him for the good control he had over keeping them settled when he had to.

"Listen to me," He commanded firmly, getting the boy and girl to cower at him with wide, fear-struck eyes. "You two better behave, alright? We came out here for some fresh air with Hinata-Sensei's team, so don't go spoiling it for everyone. You got that?"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" They nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Now if you can't get along together, than separate. Go talk to one of Hinata-Sensei's students and get to know them. Go practice your taijutsu. Practice hand-seals. Roll around in the dirt, look for bugs, just do something fun and healthy! Okay?"

"Yes, sir…"

I watched for only a moment longer, almost getting lost within my smile as I kept staring at the back of Kiba's crimson jonin-vest. Something had then lightly, fearfully touched my knee and taken away my attention. It was Mei Hiroto, the little girl in my team of genin. Secretly, she was my favorite student of the three. The truth was that Mei reminded me a lot of myself when I was around her age. She was painfully shy, soft-spoken, and would stutter and blush just as bad as I would when my anxiety was triggered. I felt like an older sister to her; possibly a mother, anything more than a mere mentor. Other than that, something that drew me closer to little Mei was the fact that she was blind. I had to take extra care of her and be at her side at all times so she wouldn't get hurt. Sure, she could rely on sensing energies around her, but I felt obliged to give her an extra sense of guidance from the outside.

"Hinata-Sensei?" Mei patted my knee, feeling her way up to my thigh. "What happened? Is that girl picking on that boy again?"

I sighed softly at the question, smiling again as I ran my fingers through her strawberry-blonde hair. I brushed the loose wisps of it away from her black blindfold. "Hm, yes, unfortunately…"

"Poor him. She really feels like a pushy, mean person to me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes…Her chakra is terrible! I don't like it. But I like his…Hinata-Sensei, u-um-…"

I saw her cheeks turn pink.

"What's his name? What does he look like?"

"His name is Hikaru." I answered, averting my gaze to the other children again. The boy was once more reading his book. "He has black hair and blue-grey eyes. He's also pale-skinned and has two scars across his left cheek."

"He feels nice…" Mei grinned to herself, crossing her legs and clutching her ankles. "Hm-hm! I like his chakra. I like most peoples' here in Konoha. I like yours, especially! It feels kinda like mine."

"Does it?"

"Uh-huh!"

That didn't surprise me so much. Mei and I _were_ a lot alike, after all. But hopefully she wouldn't repeat the mistakes I made at her age…I doubted it, though. Mei was a smart, cheerful little girl and had the advantage of feeling energies. Just from that, she could sense all kinds of chakras and emotions as well. It was the Hiroto clan's kekkei genkai on her side that would help her through life.

Mei touched my cheek, and then my lips. I found it odd and turned around to see what she was doing. She stood on her knees and continued, using both hands to feel my face. Was it her way of knowing what I looked like? It must have been, because she never asked me directly before. It must have been easier for her to just feel with her own hands and determine things by herself when she could.

"Hinata-Sensei…You're so pretty…" She grinned with excitement, closing over my eyes to touch them before she found my hair. "Wow…No wonder Kiba-Sensei likes you so much! You're beautiful!"

I gasped softly at the last two parts, but before I could ask how she knew about Kiba or thank her for the compliment, I was interrupted by someone.

"What about Kiba-Sensei?"

I didn't need to see who it was that cast a shadow over us on the grass. I knew it was Kiba from the sound of his rich, deep voice. That playful tone was a huge giveaway too.

I felt the butterflies begin.

"Isn't Hinata-Sensei super pretty, Kiba-Sensei?" Mei smiled up at him, sitting down on my lap.

I clapped my hands tight around her mouth and held her to my chest. "Mei-Chan, please don't say things like that! I-it's rude!"

"Nah, it's not rude." Kiba laughed, sitting next to us to rub the top of Mei's head. "She's a smart girl. She knows what 'super pretty' is when she feels it. Huh, Mei?"

Mei yanked my hands down to reveal a huge grin. "Yeah! And Hinata-Sensei is exactly that…Super pretty! Haha!"

I couldn't stop Mei as she got up and ran off, in direction of Akamaru, who was napping under a tree. I knew she would nap with him. She had a thing for his fur and rubbing his soft belly, like all the other children who knew Kiba's gargantuan, fluffy dog. At least now I could have alone time with Kiba, though; something I had been needing ever since we kissed a couple of weeks ago.

…Oh no. That kiss. I was remembering it! My face was turning red. I was blushing again! No! I had to be…That had to be the only reason Kiba was grinning at me like he was about to laugh!

What an idiot I was!

I turned away and let my hair fall between us, hiding from Kiba. It was so embarrassing to see him now, because every time I did, I'd get this horribly tickly-prickly feeling inside of my stomach that made me want to giggle and slap myself back to my senses. It was the butterflies. What if I _did_ giggle? What would he think? Would he think I'm crazy? Probably!

Ugh, this was so elementary. Honestly. I was a twenty-year-old woman feeling as every little girl does when she finds out her crush likes her back. Why couldn't I just muster up my courage for once and act as if I knew what I was doing?

"H-hi, Kiba-Kun…" I muttered quietly, gripping my fingers together between my thighs. Fidgeting was the only thing I _could_ do at the moment. It helped relieve my nerves a little.

"Hey, Hinata."

And just like that, they came RIGHT back! How pathetic of me. All it took to make my stomach feel high again was the sound of Kiba's damn voice. If only it weren't sounding so calm and smooth and…Oh my goodness…Incredibly _sexy_. I couldn't deny him that one no matter how vulgar and shameful it felt of me to admit…But Kiba had such a sensual way with words. As if that wasn't enough, each time I heard him utter my name now it made my little heart want to sprout wings and clumsily flutter between my ribcages like a newborn bird.

I sighed shakily at that wonderful, irrepressible sensation inside of me. But at least I could keep it from getting any stronger by resisting to look at Kiba again. Just another glance could render me hopelessly smitten, I figured. How could it not? There were so many things about him that now I noticed were so attractive; his messy, spiky brown hair, the crimson triangles of the Inuzuka clan tattooed over his tan cheeks, the fiercely animalistic look of his eyes…How could I have ignored this all of this before? How could I have been brainwashed over Naruto Uzumaki so much that I never saw the handsomeness Kiba possessed himself?

Amazing what one kiss could do to a girl; open her eyes to a whole new world, that's what. And now that world was Kiba…I was really starting to like it.

"How's your team? Are they giving you any trouble at all?"

"No, no…" I gripped my fingers hard, attempting to keep myself still. I was quivering from nervousness. "They're u-um…Behaving nicely…A-and yours?"

"I got stuck with the little rebels, kinda." He laughed, shifting his legs over the crunchy grass. "Hah, but that's okay. I can keep them tamed."

He sure could. And quite frankly, Kiba's dominance really turned me on. It never did before…Well, not that I'd pay much attention anyway, until he kissed me at his house that evening and changed the way I viewed him. He wasn't just a close friend anymore. He was-…

Wait, was Kiba my boyfriend now? Oh God…Oh dear God! Was he mine? Was he not? What was he?

Well, whatever he was, I was sure developing heavy affections for him. Maybe loving someone was easier than I thought it'd be. It sure was when I knew Kiba loved me back, and after that beautiful, intimate kiss we shared, I really fell head over heels for him. Just knowing that I was loved by someone genuine made me so content. And I never had to doubt Kiba's feelings or intentions; I knew him long enough to be able to _swear_ by that man's integrity.

"Hinata?"

My heart skipped a beat again. It was like my name was the most beautiful, blessed word in the dictionary.

"Y-yes?" I mumbled, still too shy to look at Kiba.

"I needa talk to you about something…"

But then I had to. I slowly turned my face his way and let all the anxiety in the world pour into me as we made eye-contact. My head spun fast. I became dizzy for a moment and terribly embarrassed, as well as besotted.

"I kinda didn't bring this up for a while to give you some time to yourself." Kiba reduced the distance between us, lowering his voice before shooting a glance at the children. He made sure to keep the conversation as private as possible, and I did too by daring to inch closer to him as well. "I gave you a chance to think things through a bit while having your own space and no pressure attached…And now's the time that I think we should talk about this."

I nodded attentively, feeling my heart race and palms give a cold sweat.

"I wanna know if you're really ready for a relationship, cuz I love you and I wanna have one with you."

Kiba was so blunt. So very blunt and unafraid as he looked me square in the eyes with all seriousness. My breath hitched at the words he uttered, and even more at his penetrating stare. I felt like I was going to faint for a second.

"I-…I-I um…" I tried to force the words out of me. "Kiba-Kun…U-um…I-I-I think that would be…Um-…! I think that would be wonderful!"

My hands rose on their own to slap over my mouth as I gasped. What had I just said? _Wonderful_? I sounded so damn desperate! No matter how much his face lit up with joy, I still thought I looked like an idiot talking like that!

"Really?" Kiba grinned, flashing me his brilliant white teeth and of course, his pronounced, fang-like canines. "Damn! So are you my girlfriend, now?"

"I-I guess so…" I smiled back at him, holding back a little with timidity. "Um…I'm not your first?"

"You actually are."

That was shocking. How was I his first? Kiba had had so many lovers in the past, from what I'd hear around our friends.

"You're my first official girlfriend." He admit, blushing a little with that huge, happy-go-lucky grin of his. "I've never been in an actual relationship before. I've just had a lot of partners."

"So those other girls were um…" I didn't finish my sentence.

But luckily, Kiba knew what I was going to ask. "Yeah. They were just friends with me and I was just friends with them for uh…Certain benefits. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes, I know." I laughed softly.

"Is that okay? I mean, does it bother you at all that I did that stuff before?"

"No no, it's fine."

I couldn't blame Kiba. He was twenty, like me, very handsome, very fit, outgoing, and could certainly get a lot from women with those advantages. After all, he was a man. He could go out and have fun without being called a whore or a slut. Instead, he was probably praised by friends before for every girl he took to bed with him. It made me jealous, but-…Oh well. It was just another part of life. There was nothing wrong with it, to be honest, and nothing wrong with me inwardly wishing that I could have been Kiba's first in that department as well. But at least he was honest with me about his past, and at least I knew I could trust him and that he wasn't the kind to cheat. When it came to being loyal, Kiba was the best person I could think of to match the word. If only I realized that sooner…Maybe like, eight years ago? Maybe _then_ I could have been his first!

Oh wow. I was to blame for everything, really. If I hadn't obsessed over Naruto back then, maybe things would have been a lot different today. Who knew?

"That's good to hear." Kiba sighed with relief, backing off to sit in his previous spot. "Hm…I'm kinda hungry. Wanna take the kids out for a snack with me after this?"

I smiled, feeling the atmosphere return to a lighter level. "Sure. That sounds like a good idea."

Kiba stood up and helped me to my feet as well, leaning down to my ear to whisper something.

"But you know that sooner or later I'm gonna ask you out on a date by ourselves, right?" His warm breath tickled me.

"Hmhmhm, yes." I giggled, shrugging my shoulder to my ear. "I would like that too."

"How 'bout we figure something out next week, then? Cuz I'm busy for a little while with missions."

"Okay. But no one finds out about this! I don't want either of our names centered around gossip."

"I know. We have to keep this a secret. But um…Could I at least tell my ma and my sister?" Kiba grinned nervously. "They knew anyway that I kissed you before cuz when I went to have dinner with them, they smelled a hint of your saliva from my mouth and asked. I couldn't lie. We all know the truth about things by scent alone."

I blushed terribly at the thought of Tsume and Hana Inuzuka knowing about the kiss I shared with Kiba. Though, there wasn't anything I could do about it. They'd be knowing about anything else in the future because they'd be able to smell it.

Damn the Inuzuka clan!

"Okay." I gave in. "And I'll try to keep it a secret from my own family for as long as I can…They'll probably find out later on though, either by using our Byakugan and spotting us with each other by chance, or just from pure intuition."

"That's fine. But when it comes to our friends and our students, this is completely under wraps, okay?"

"Of course."

Kiba smiled at me before he looked off to the genin playing together. "Hm…I swear, if they weren't here, I'd so kiss you right now. I've been _dying_ to do that again…"

I became red once more, unable to retain a giggle as I wanted to tell him I had been feeling exactly the same. Instead, I just nodded in agreement, lacing my fingers behind my back and kicking my foot behind me. He'd know either way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Funny how I looked good when I wasn't trying to, and when I tried to, I looked like a mess. I had to shower four times just to wash my hair because I over-moussed it. I turned about half of my closet upside-down trying to find the right thing to dress in. I took another shower when I realized I had forgotten to shave my face, somehow. I brushed my teeth for the third time tonight and almost choked on the damn mouthwash, thinking it was mine when it was actually the one my sister brought over to my house for Akamaru. Pretty much, I had wasted the last few hours trying to 'doll myself up' for a fucking walk around Konoha…And at eight. Who would see me or give a shit about what I looked like when it was dark outside, right? Hinata, that's who. It was our first date tonight. We were going walking, just the two of us, while Akamaru insisted on staying home for our privacy. I wanted to look my best. Yet somehow, I looked my _worst_. You could actually tell that my hair had extra help from mousse to stay spiked-up, and for some reason, I just looked awkward as hell with the supposed 'best outfit' that I had on. It was just too formal for me. Maybe because I was an Inuzuka? And-…Well…Kiba? Yeah. That's probably why. I was born to be wild, not some pampered pooch.

In the end, I just took another shower as quickly as I could and did my hair in the dark, equally fast and equally careless. When I turned the lights on, the messiness I had created bugged me a little, but I knew not to further tamper with it. It was too close to my usual look and I didn't want to fuck it up again. As for my clothes, I put on brown shin-high pants, some random-ass shirt, and a crimson hoodie. Hinata liked crimson on me. Oddly enough, I had just remembered that right now instead of a few hours ago…And she had told me this about her personal taste just yesterday when I had asked her what she thought of my facial tattoos. Pretty forgetful, right? No, just nervous about a date, for the first time in my life. But hey, it was a date with the girl of my dreams! Hinata Hyuga…I had wanted her ever since I was a child. The first time I laid eyes on her, I was enticed. When I heard her cute little voice speak with such timidity, I was smitten. And when I smelled her-…Oh God, when I smelled her, I understood the meaning of the term 'boner'.

"Do I look okay?"

My sister glanced up from her medical book while my mother stayed plastered to the television and the dinner I made for us.

"Yes, for the millionth time…" Hana sighed, leaving the couch to come meet me outside my bedroom door. She crossed her arms and seemed just a little irritated by my presence. But that was just common between girls and their younger brothers, sometimes. "You look great. Stop worrying so much. God. I'm starting to regret ever wishing that you'd be less nonchalant about everything."

"But this is _Hinata_ we're talking about!" I argued, nervously shaking her by the shoulders. Apparently, I did so a little too hard, judging by the shocked look she gave me and the stumble backwards. I let go of her and gently brushed her off when she scowled up at me. "Heh-heh…Sorry. But look, I'm just whipped, okay?"

"Yeah, I think I figured that out about a decade ago when you started showing up from ninja-academy with 'I love Hinata' all over your books."

I frowned at her momentarily. "…Whatever. But c'mon! I can't help it. She's like-…My _wifey_."

Hana rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Your _wifey_, as you put it, won't give a damn about what you're wearing or how you look!" She reached her hand out faster than I could notice, thwacking the back of my head forward.

"Ow!" I pushed her arm away before rubbing my new injury. Man, Hana was a serious bitch sometimes!

"Kiba, listen…Hinata isn't the kind of girl to be worried about appearances, if she was placid enough to crush on Naruto of all people."

Well, at least my sister was a _smart_ bitch.

"You don't have to depend on your clothes to make her like you. She _already_ likes you, if she's your girlfriend. Don't you think?"

I nodded.

"So relax and quit worrying. Plus, it's not like you're physically-deformed or even ugly. You're an Inuzuka! Be proud of the looks our parents gave us!" Hana smiled, keenly patting my shoulder. "Trust me, you have nothing to fret about. I've seen Hinata check you out a few of times since you kissed her, and even before that, she still would sometimes."

I almost gasped with joy. "Yeah?"

"Yes. She seems to have a thing for your arms."

Alright! So the hard work of training as a jonin _did_ have a benefit outside of the battlefield! Not that I paid too much attention to increasing my muscles, anyway. My key focus was to better myself as a shinobi. But if Hinata snuck peeks at my biceps and triceps when I wasn't looking, then that by itself was awesome too.

"I sure hope so." I grinned, shutting my bedroom door before we headed to the front one of my house. "I mean, she's absolutely beautiful, so I'm just happy if she's attracted to me back. That's all."

"She is." Hana returned a smile. "Opposites do attract. You two balance each other out well, I think. She could use someone like you to break her out of her shell and make her self-confidence stronger, while you sure need a woman like her to keep your brash ass delimited."

I scoffed, getting a laugh out of my sister.

"What? It's the truth, and you know it!"

I guess she was right. Hinata did have a calming-effect on me, after all, while I was a rock for her to lean on.

"And one more thing…" Hana stopped me from going out the door.

I turned and saw her smirking. That wasn't good. When an Inuzuka smirked, it was _never_ good. Either the other person was going to get pummeled to the ground or fucked against the wall. I knew it was the first one because Hana was my sister.

"NO!" I shouted at the thought of being ruined for my date, but before I had somewhere to run, Hana swung her arm up over my head and yanked me down to the level of her chest. She practically suffocated me against her thick jonin-vest and latched her hand into my hair. I was done. Over. Dead.

"AW FUCK, QUIT IT!" I shouted again, desperately trying to figure out which way was right and which way was left as she swung me off of my balance.

No use even trying. Hana only let me go when she was satisfied with the mess she made out of my hair, and then she cackled and snickered at her work, smug as ever.

"Ha!" She beamed, planting her hands onto her wide hips. "There we go! Perfect! I _knew_ something was a little off!"

Before I had the nerve to yank out her ponytail as I would when I was a child, I dizzily stumbled to the mirror in my living room and was shocked to see my reflection. My hair was-…

…Perfect. And even more when Hana joined behind me and reached over me to give it some finishing touches.

"Alright." She ran her fingers through my hair for one last moment. "_Now_ you look like your usual self, you scruffy dog!"

I turned and glared at her, too proud and stubborn to utter a 'thank you'. Instead I just growled lowly before exiting the door and hearing her laugh.

"Bye, little brother! Have a nice time! Mother and I will be here to watch Akamaru until you come back!"

"Yeah, _bye_." I griped to myself.

No sign of Hinata. At least, not a visual one. But by the smell of cinnamon buns, vanilla, and everything sweet and gooey in the world her scent reminded me of, she was almost here. I smiled at the aroma as it filled me with glee. I got that lovey-dovey feeling inside of my stomach. And for the first time in my life, I knew I wanted to settle down with one woman and have a long-term relationship with her. I was done with friends with benefits as soon as Hinata wanted to be my girlfriend. She was the only thing I needed. She _had_ been the only thing I needed for _years_…But she was finally mine, now. I no longer required girls that looked like her to curb my cravings for a while. I just required the one and only Hinata Hyuga to completely satisfy me and let me love her back.

Now that I imagined those things…Hinata would be the first girl I'd make love to one day and not just fuck around with all over my house. It was a sweet thought. Not that I would ever want to have nasty dirty sex with her, anyway. I don't think I could. Hinata just-…Well, I seriously couldn't imagine her like that. Nor did I really want to, actually. Her image was too pure to soil.

"Hey!" I called out to her as she approached, waving with that huge, dorky grin I just wasn't able to suppress.

Apparently, Hinata couldn't hold back her goofy smile either. But I liked it…I thought it was absolutely adorable, along with her white jacket and skinny lilac pants. Was she wearing white flats, too? Hinata seemed to have a liking for cute shoes with little bows on them. I took note of that, along with everything else I already knew about her preferences. This was a new one to my list of many I had found through the years.

"Hi…!" She giggled quietly, blushing as she waved and grinned back. Her cheeks were as flushed as ever from what I could see under the porch-light.

"Haha, c'mere…" I laughed when I was able to throw my arms around her tiny waist. Hinata was very delicate, so I made sure not to squeeze her _too_ tight, though tight enough to create an affectionate heat as our bodies lightly smothered each other. "I missed you so much…Mm."

Hinata smelled even more amazing this close. And she felt equally amazing as well, with her slender curves and her large breasts smushed against my chest.

"I missed you too…" She whispered back, still holding onto me. Neither of us really wanted to let go. Neither of us could find a reason to, even. The height-difference wasn't one because I didn't mind leaning down and Hinata didn't seem to mind standing on her tippy-toes. As for the chance of Hana or my mother peeking out the window, I figured that they wouldn't, judging by the distance of their scents inside of my house. Maybe the television and Hana's medical book were more interesting than me and Hinata embracing lovingly outside the door. I sure hoped so. The last thing I wanted was for my now-girlfriend to get anxious or uneasy about anything. But at that last thought, I knew better than to kiss her for a long time. Instead, when we let go, I sneakily pecked her on the lips as she had prepared for it in the same, private manner. We both laughed in reaction to the coincidence and started walking.

"Damn, I've been waiting all _week_ to do _that_ again." I beamed at Hinata, finding her little pale hand next to mine. First I just wrapped my finger around her pinkie to be sure she was comfortable holding hands with me, and it was a success. She timidly gave me another finger to hold onto, then another, until I did the same back, and we eventually laced our hands together. Hers felt a lot smaller than mine and very fragile, cold from the night's air and a little damp with sweat. She must have been nervous. I of course didn't mind, though.

"Hmhm, me too…" Hinata quietly confessed, fisting her free hand in front of her shy, smiling lips. "I've never kissed before, so I was eager to do it again with you. It was so nice the first time…I never really thought anyone could make me feel like that…"

"And how'd you feel?

"It's hard to explain…I just know that I've never felt it before. It was too short for me to fully comprehend."

"Well, maybe if you felt it again…"

Hinata blushed when I smiled at her.

"Maybe, yes…" She timidly turned away. "Why, do you think we should u-um…Kiss again? Do you want to? I-I don't know how to do it properly…"

I sure didn't mind having to teach Hinata how to kiss. Hell, I'd be her private tutor _any_ day!

"I can teach you." I stopped walking, making her look up at me and turn a brighter shade of red.

"Y-you can?"

I held both of Hinata's hands. "Yeah…What better way to learn than from your own boyfriend, right?"

She looked away again and grinned to herself. "Hmhm, I guess you're right, Kiba-Kun…"

Before I went to kiss Hinata, I thought up a better idea. She probably wouldn't be able to get completely at ease with the idea of kissing out in the open like this, even if the only house nearby this area was my own. I wanted Hinata to be okay, and of course, I wanted our privacy; enough to just sit down with her somewhere and kiss without her fretting about anything. So I did exactly that. I lead Hinata with me to the trees that bordered the road outside of my house, into the small forest-like spaces. There were many ideal hiding-spots there waiting for us. I chose the one that looked the comfiest, beneath a tall, leafy tree. And the greenery that surrounded us was absolutely perfect for our intimacy; dark and quiet, casting the perfect shade over the slightly damp, grassy ground. The only lights were a few scattered beams that showed through the tree leaves, coming from the moon's radiance above the land. There was one ray of luminance just close enough to Hinata and I for us to see each other, but too far for our vision to be perfectly clear. It was just right for the occasion.

"There's no one around." I took a whiff at the air, guiding Hinata sideways onto my lap. Cozily, I embraced her waist underneath her long, flowing hair. "Thank God, cuz I seriously don't feel like anyone finding out that we're together. Hinata, if we're gonna go out on dates and spend time with each other, we need to be really sneaky about it."

"I know…" She sighed, a bit gloomy as she snuggled up against my chest. "If only rumors didn't spread around Konoha like wildfire…But they do, and we need to be careful about meeting with each other. We should probably only do this at night to avoid our friends."

"Yeah. Good thinking."

I held Hinata tight and kissed the top of her head, feeling the cold silk of her eggplant hair chill my lips. Her hair reminded me of a blanket, as I noticed how it seemed to drape over her shoulders, my arms, and almost reach the ground below us. Hinata's curtain of tresses was one of my favorite things about her; long, pin-straight, and the most beautiful shade of indigo to contrast her pale skin and nearly-grey lilac eyes. Now I loved it even more because of how it covered us and granted more privacy. The overall mood we were in was exactly that: Private. It was the kind to make me want to whisper in her ear and cuddle with her, and kiss her softly. I ached to kiss her again.

"You smell amazing…" I laid my lips against her warm, blushing cheek, inhaling her sweet scent. My eyes closed on their own. "Have I ever told you that?"

"I don't think so." Hinata whispered, running her fingertips up the curve of my neck.

I got goosebumps in reaction to that pleasurably teasing, light touch. Despite the fact that Hinata was incredibly shy, she still somehow knew how to turn me on. Maybe we just had that spark? Or maybe it was just human-nature. Well, whatever it was, I was sure enjoying everything she did to me. Hinata just made me feel utter delight from the simplest of things…It was almost funny and pathetic at the same time for me to get so excited so soon. But hey, whatever! When it came to Hinata, I was like a little dog wagging his tail and panting at the thought of being played with. I'd be one obedient mutt for that girl…Just minus the leash and collar. Unless she wanted me to wear that, for some reason.

"Well, I'm telling you right now, then…" I muttered, reaching the corner of her soft, plump lips. Until I was sure that Hinata wouldn't have an asthma-attack or faint, I'd go as slowly and gently as I could for her to mentally prepare herself in time. But luckily, she was doing an excellent job maintaining her calm. The only signs of anxiety I picked up from her was a slight shortness of breath, her warm blush, and rapid heartbeat. I could hear it pounding beneath her clothes. I could almost _feel_ it against me, but I knew that was just because I paid so much attention to her state of being.

I wondered if Hinata shed off some of her timidity through the years. She was just so-…Not as shy as she used to be. Or most likely, it might have been the fact that I was her closest friend before becoming her boyfriend. She was the most comfortable with me. Thank God, because I never thought I could get this far without her passing out!

"I-I'm so n-nervous…!" She suddenly whimpered, resisting me when I tried to kiss her. "I'm sorry, Kiba-Kun…I've never been like this with someone before…I-it's just a little new to me…I'm scared…"

No duh, but she had nothing to be scared about! I wasn't gonna bite her…Yet…

"Do you wanna stop?"

Please don't stop…Not right now, damn it! We were so fucking close…I couldn't let this go to waste so easily!

"N-not really, b-but-…What should I do? Just close my eyes and move my lips a little?"

"M-hm." I gave her a simple yet affectionate peck, inhaling her delicious breath. "That's exactly what you need to do. We'll take baby-steps with everything, okay? You know I'm patient when I'm with you…So take your time to get comfy with me."

Hinata nodded fearfully but took the plunge, letting me lock lips with her and cup the side of her face.

I…Was…In _heaven_. We kissed again. We _were_ kissing…Still kissing…Still kissing…Unmoving, but still kissing. Hinata managed to soothe herself, finally. She took a deep breath and practically melted, relaxing softly inside of my embrace again. It was almost like she just found a cozy spot near my shoulder and laid her head back against it, tilting the kiss at an upwards angle to grant me freedom and near-perfect access to her succulent lips. Or maybe she was just starting to feel like fainting. But whatever; I didn't dare to take advantage of that and start smooching her up too much too soon. Hinata and I went very slowly with each other. Most of our kiss until now didn't even have any movement, and if any, it was me giving her lower lip tender and leisurely sucks while she started to do the same back to me. Hinata was a fast learner. She got the lip-movements down perfectly, even if they were just for the introduction of a french-kiss. But I was in no rush to get to any hot make-out sessions. Sure, I wouldn't have minded wrapping my tongue around hers right now to give it a nice wet massage, however I knew better than that. I was going to be a good boyfriend…And for that, I needed all the patience I had in me. Hinata was damn worth it.

"Kiba…" She turned away, ending the kiss for what felt like a moment too soon.

My heart dropped with dismay, but then Hinata surprised me again. This time, it was a pleasant surprise. She continued kissing me up to my cheek.

"I remember now what I felt when you first kissed me…" She whispered softly, adoring me with peck after peck, sending my heart fluttering higher and higher. "I felt loved…For the first time in my life, I felt like someone actually loved me…I felt safe and protected and cared for and supported, and all of those things. But most of all, I-…I felt so, so loved by you…"

Hinata came to my ear and gave me a final kiss.

"Do you…Do you really-…Do you really love me?"

Could she seriously ask me something like that? Wasn't it obvious? I was entirely devoted to her!

"Of course I do…" I held Hinata tighter, squeezing her little busty body against mine with every ounce of warmth and affection I possessed. "I've loved you since we were kids. That's never changed…I still love you. I'm _in_ love with you, Hina…"

"How come?"

"Cuz…" I smiled at the thought. "You were the first girl back then to not go running away from me screaming 'dog-boy'. I knew that meant something."

Hinata giggled to herself and embraced me with equal enthusiasm, lacing her fingers into my hair to play with it. "Why would I run away screaming? You've always been so nice to me! I swear, you're a completely different person with me…I love that about you. You know how to treat women the proper way…Thank you so much for that…I know I should have realized all of these things about you a lot sooner, but-…All I can do now is make up for my mistakes by being with you. But I'm not with you because of guilt; I'm with you because I really like you, Kiba-Kun…I think I would love you very much one day…"

I knew Hinata didn't love me yet. Love never developed so soon…But at least she confirmed that it could happen, that she could really love me! And I had faith in her words with every fiber of my being.

"I'm glad." I kissed her cool hair. "I'm really glad to hear that…I love you, Hina."

Hinata planted a kiss behind my ear and got me to shudder again, unknowingly, innocently pleasuring me. It was the cutest thing in my world; the cutest, most ironic thing in my world.

"Wanna go to Ichiraku Ramen, if you have nothing to do when you get home? I'm hungry."

"Okay…" She kissed me again, unable to stop kissing me, to my joy. "I have nothing left to do at home anyway. And ramen sounds great right now…Hmhm, you're always hungry! How do you stay so fit? I need to know your secret!"

I laughed, getting myself up with Hinata still on me. I helped her wrap her legs around my waist and took her out like that, knowing that I'd only need to put her down when we approached the village shops. At least now I could carry her around and give her a reverse piggyback ride…And maybe kiss her some more, by the look of that shy, happy grin on her face that just _begged_ to be lovingly smooched.

"I dunno, I guess Inuzukas just have really fast metabolism." I grinned back. "That and training as much as I can, of course."

"True. But I wish I could eat as much as you do without worrying about weight-gain."

"Nah, you have nothing to worry about. Look at you, Hinata, you're tiny as hell!"

We stayed like that, holding onto each other and laughing at our conversations like little kids, in the privacy of the night and distance away from Konoha's public until it was reached, where I put Hinata down and we pretended to still be just friends. But we were so much more, now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Me: Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

"One and two and three and FOUR! One and two and three and FOUR! One and two and three and FOUR!"

I sighed, practically groaned at the ceaseless shouting. Honestly, how many repetitions of punching and kicking did Rock Lee's students have to do per day? I really felt sorry for those kids. Maybe even for Lee, as he seemed to be completely unaware of how red and sweaty his panting students were. Ew…Sweaty. Oh God, did I ever sweat that much when I was their age? I sure hope not. Otherwise, I'd be walking around with pit-stains everywhere. Wait, did I? Well, with that jacket I used to wear, it would have definitely covered up any testosterone-stinking puddle of man-juice on me. Err-…Nevermind the man-juice. That would be semen, not sweat. But I tried my hardest not to let my little swimmers leave spots on my clothes too, back then. Later on I just learned to jack off in the shower and not behind any bush I could find when I got horny from catching Hinata bathing in a river when we'd go on missions.

Wow…Those were the days. I could almost, _almost_ remember her chest being small at one point in her life. Too bad that image was replaced by another, and another, and _another_ just about every time I accidentally saw her washing herself. Her breasts seemed to get bigger and bigger…But I think they stopped once she was around sixteen or seventeen. So maybe that wasn't so bad after all. I loved her body, anyway. I just wondered what she looked like from the waist down. Hopefully she'd show me in the future. Yeah, I think she would, but it'd take a while for Hinata to be that comfortable with me and our relationship.

Amazing where my mind went when I was bored stiff watching little kids practice taijutsu. It was kind of like a gutter, really; always venturing into the lands of sex, girls, Hinata, boobs, bodies, Hinata, dates, kissing, Hinata, hugging, cuddling, Hinata, lovey-dovey time, kissy-kissy-snuggly-wuggly-smoochie-…

…

…

…

…Okay, so maybe my mind had been wandering off into different places ever since Hinata and I got together. My thoughts had gotten more affectionate and meaningful, not so lusty and shallow. I was definitely in love. Even more, now that she was my girlfriend. Wifey. Honey. Baby. Sweetie. Princess. Sugar-muffin.

…Sugar-muffin? Jeez, I was pussy-whipped beyond belief! Ahh, but whatever. It felt so nice. Love was in the air for me, now…I could almost _smell_ it. Mm, cinnamon-buns…Sugar…Vanilla…Wait a minute, wait a minute! That was Hinata! My sweet little-

"Ouch!"

"Ow!"

My sweet little clumsy girlfriend. After a while of watching Lee train his team, I had laid underneath the tree I was previously seated by and closed my eyes…When I jolted up with glee to be smelling Hinata's aroma, I realized she was closer than I thought, and before I could even process. I had thus accidentally crashed into Hinata's face with my own.

"Oh my God!" I gasped, both with shock and pain as I gripped my sore nose. The force of our collision had sent Hinata tumbling backwards on her beautifully round rump…Well, not that it'd be feeling so beautiful right now, thanks to me. It probably felt like it needed to be rubbed a little.

"Aw crap, Hinata, I'm so sorry!" I raced to my damsel in distress, knowing I was gonna have to whoop my own ass later for hurting her. Apparently, I had knocked her in the face hard enough to make her dizzy. I could tell by the look she was giving me; it was one of her trying to stay focused on my eyes, but having a difficult time keeping her own in one spot without them rattling around in their sockets.

"Oh myyy…" She mumbled, clutching the side of her head, where my hand was protectively stationed. "Kiba-Kun, your face is so hard…"

I almost laughed, despite my terrible worry.

"Ohhh…" Hinata moaned in pain, squeezing her eyes shut as she sat up against me. "Oww…I was going to surprise you and say hi, but I guess that wasn't such a good idea…"

"I guess so." I tried to smile, rubbing her sore cranium as I helped her lay her back onto the tree-trunk and rest. "Jeez…Are you okay, Hinata?"

"I think so…Mm. Just a little hurt, but it's nothing…"

"I'm sorry. I just got excited when I smelled you."

"It's okay, that's understandable…I got excited when I saw you here."

"Yeah?"

"M-hm…I've been really busy training my team and escorting them to missions, so I haven't been able to return your calls…I appologize." Hinata said, studying her nose with her fingertips. It didn't seem to be in too much pain anymore, from what I could tell. "I was going to call you today after another mission, though. I came here right now because of Lee-Kun; I was going on this one with him and his team, so I felt extremely happy when I saw you…I missed you a lot, Kiba-Kun…"

Hinata whispered out that last part. It was apparent how much effort she put in to keep our relationship a secret.

"I missed you too." I quietly replied. "I got worried cuz I thought something was up with you when you weren't calling back. Your dad and sister were always saying you were packed with missions, but-…Ah, I guess I just can't help but worry about you, y'know?"

"I know…Thank you for caring so much, that's really sweet of you. I was fine, though. Were you?"

"Yeah, besides missing you like crazy, I've been pretty okay."

Hinata giggled with her signature blush as she looked away. "Same with me…"

It might have been just a short while since I had last seen her, but I still missed her greatly from then until now. Although, I knew this was normal. Hinata and I had been together for almost three weeks now, and had still gone on only one date because of our busy schedules. That was the last time we kissed as well. As always, I was dying to lay my lips on hers. It was torture, absolute TORTURE to see them smiling like that…So timidly…So gleefully…So glossy, pink, chewy, delectable, sensuous, practically _screaming_ at me to run my tongue across them and-

"Kiba-Kun!" Hinata laughed.

I then realized how close I had gone to actually kissing her out in the open. "Oh. Sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay…"

I forced myself to back off of her with every ounce of will-power I had. It was difficult, but-…I managed. That next kiss we'd share would have to wait.

"C-could we um…" She stole my attention again, beginning to twiddle her fingers. "Maybe spend some time together next week? Maybe on the weekend? I'm completely free then a-and-…Um…I-I-I um…"

Oh boy. Whatever Hinata had in mind was suuuuuure making her nervous! Just look at how red she was getting…Like a cherry-tomato! Was she going to faint? I hoped not.

"I kind of *gulp* um…" She swallowed hard, pulling her forehead-protector away from her neck. "Remember when you said you'd teach me how to…Y-you know…Kiss?"

"…Yeah?"

"Well um…C-could you, maybe?"

"M-hm…What kind of kissing?"

"Oh, I-I don't know…" Hinata hid her face from my sight, quieting her voice more and more with each word. "Maybe we could…U-uh, french-kiss? If you want to…?"

I slowly made my way to her ear. "You think you're ready for that?"

She shuddered pleasurably. "Y-y-yes, Kiba-Kun…I'm ready…"

"You won't faint?"

"I'll try not to…"

"Good, cuz I'll try to keep you calm the whole time we're kissing."

I backed off and sat up again, returning Hinata her space. She was definitely embarrassed by her request to be taught how to french-kiss. Embarrassed, _deeply_ embarrassed, anxious, and tense as ever as she still sat turned away from me and breathed shallowly.

"Relax, Hinata…" I laughed, sneakily rubbing her thigh so neither Lee nor his students would see. "It's just kissing. I'm gonna teach you how to do everything else, right? So it's okay. There's nothing to be ashamed about."

She peeked at me from behind her long curtain of hair. "A-are you sure?"

"Yeah!" I grinned reassuringly. "C'mon, loosen up a little. We're gonna be doing a lot more than just kissing, in the future, don't you think?"

Hinata timidly nodded.

"Then?"

"Then…It's all acceptable, and I shouldn't be this self-conscious?"

"Exactly. And don't you wanna do a lot more than just kissing, one day?"

Her eyes widened.

"Oh come on." I smirked knowingly at her, tilting my head down to look at her from beneath my top lids. "Hinata, we're not kids. We're both adults and we all get a little horny sometimes."

Hinata giggled with shock at that last statement. "Kiba-Kun!"

"What?" I laughed at her reaction. "It's true! You _know_ it is!"

Her laughter got louder with that being said and she covered her whole face.

"Hey, don't tell me you were thinking that all we were ever gonna do with each other in this relationship is kiss and cuddle. We're gonna get frisky and go all the way, hun!"

Hinata finally hit the floor with her back and erupted with hilarity at my words. I myself did too, but didn't fall. Instead I just crawled over to her and swept her bangs out of her blushing face, hushing my voice.

"Do you want to?" I asked, just to be sure.

Hinata successfully got her giggles under control at that. "What?"

"Go all the way with me one day, when we both feel like it's the right time."

She became a little surprised again, but after a moment of letting things sink in, she nodded with certainty.

"You really mean it?" I grinned happily.

Hinata nodded again and turned onto her side, bashfully hiding from me as I caught her grin back.

"Wow…" I laid my chin down on her cheek. "So the thought of having sex with me doesn't completely disgust you?"

"No!" She giggled once more, realizing she had nowhere to turn anymore. I had trapped her there. "Kiba-Kun, you act like you're morbidly diseased or something…"

"Nah. But you don't think I'm unattractive or anything?"

"No. I don't see anything unattractive about you, honestly…"

"Messy hair?"

"I like your hair; it's fun to play with."

"Potty-mouth?"

"I don't mind swearing."

"Wild? Rough? Loud? Cocky? Hot-tempered? C'mon, anything!" I laughed, laying down next to Hinata.

She shifted onto her other side to look at me and smiled. "No. You're not like that with me. Why so many questions?"

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I guess I just wanna know everything you think of me. I'm so curious!"

There were other things I craved to know as well. The things every boyfriend would wanna find out about his girlfriend, because so far, the only knowledge I had of Hinata was mostly on a friendly level. I wanted to know the private things; her dirty little secrets, fantasies, every intimate piece of information she could trustingly share with me. I guess it was just one of those things every guy wondered about his gal. I myself felt the need to have Hinata divulge her little heart out to me. There was just so much I'd ponder about her. Was she really as innocent as I thought she was? Or was she a freaky, crazy, kinky nymphomaniac underneath it all? Well, Hinata was a completely untouched virgin…She was probably dying to try out the sexual perks of a relationship with me. But for some reason, I doubted she'd be a bedroom slut. She'd most likely be innocent like her usual self, but probably in a very passionate way with an irrepressible desire to love and be loved. Hell, she had been deprived of any kind of dick for all her life! I knew to prepare myself for the typical virgin's insatiable lust…And frankly, I liked the idea of it.

"Well, your curiosity will have to wait." Hinata got up to her feet, helping me with her. "I need to go with Lee-Kun…I think he's finished with their exercise."

I groaned sadly. "Aw…Already?"

Yeah, already, judging by how Lee's students were collapsed onto the ground practically panting their tiny little lungs out. And Lee? Well…he just had that annoying, sparkly grin of 'youth' on his face. Man, did that kid ever get tired of training? I seriously wondered. Then again, I seriously wondered what the hell he must have been eating and drinking at home to give him that kind of energy and-…_youth_. Maybe he had accidentally replaced his multi-vitamins with Viagra? Maybe. Who knew? That _had_ happened to me once when I was younger…But boy, did I take advantage of it! Thank God it never happened again, though, because for a reason beyond my worst nightmares, that damn pill left my dick up for longer than I expected. Let's just say I had to go on a mission later that day and Hinata used her Byakugan just a little too close to me…She never looked at me the same way after that.

"Yes, already." She pouted a little, reaching out to touch my elbow. "I'm sorry…But look forward to next week!"

Oh yeah…I was gonna teach her how to french-kiss! I just remembered!

"Right." I grinned, pushing my hands into my pants' pockets. "Heh…I'm pretty excited about that, now that you mention it again. We should go out somewhere before going to my house, though. So what do you say? Wanna catch a movie or get some lunch, maybe?"

"You don't think anyone we know would see us?"

"Oh yeah, good point…What if we just stay home and I order us something instead?"

"Okay." Hinata smiled sweetly. "That sounds wonderful. I can rent a movie or two and bring them over."

I beamed at the thought. "Awesome! But would you mind if I like…Totally pigged out? A new burger-place opened up a while ago and I wanna try their meat. It looked pretty damn tasty on the commercial; you'd probably like it too."

"I wouldn't mind at all." She giggled, covering her mouth. "I'm already used to your eating habits…It's honestly kind of cute; reminds me of when we were little. You still take huge mouthfuls and get the food all over your lips!"

That was true. I was a ravenous eater…But hey, so were the other Inuzukas!

"Yeah." I somewhat blushed, scratching the back of my head as I grinned back at Hinata. "I guess I kinda do…"

It didn't take long for our conversation to be cut a little too short. I could see Lee waving at me before he signaled for Hinata to come over. She had to leave, and worst of all, part from me. I was missing her already!

"I'll see you next week." She whispered.

I nodded to her before waving back at Lee. "Alright. Wish I could kiss you right now or hug you real tight."

"Me too."

"But we'll do that next time we see each other, okay?"

"Okay."

"Take care."

"You too."

It hurt a lot to see Hinata go like that, knowing I couldn't even wrap my arms around her and squeeze the life out of her. I wanted to at least do that to keep me company while I'd be alone until the weekend, missing my girlfriend like mad. Even though we had the phone to talk when we were both free…I still wanted to see her face and feel her touch to make me feel alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: *Sniff* *Sniff* I smell some crotch-rubbing! MWAHAHAHA! *cough* 'Scuse me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**

* * *

**

My father and I used to build tents like this when I was little, and before he left. We'd move the couch together and make a big space in the living-room in front of the television and gather the following items: Some chairs, blankets, pillows, food, and the Saturday-night movie of choice. I was too little back then to drape the blankets over the chairs and make the top of the tent myself. Instead, I'd just do the ground-work by covering our floors with more blankets and pillows. It was always fun to hide in there. I'd wait for my dad until he'd come and join me to watch a movie, or make shadow-puppets with the flashlight against the tent's walls. Time really passed by since those days…I never built up a tent after my father left us. Not because of him, but because-…

…Eh, I was too damn lazy. Seriously. And I didn't feel like having my mom yell at me for taking her blankets when mine ran out. But now that I lived on my own, I remembered the tents I'd create as child, and gleefully ran to build another one after so many years. It seemed like an awesome idea to me for my date with Hinata. Only, I hoped and prayed that I wouldn't make _too_ much of a mess with the food on my nice blankets, once it was delivered to my house. I'd have to be more careful about the way I ate. And plus, I didn't want Hinata to think I was gross, despite how cute she thought my eating-habits were. But seriously…What kind of girl thinks it's cute when her boyfriend has excess grub caked around his mouth? I guess _she_ did. Hinata sure was a weird one. It was so ironic, almost hilarious how the things she loved most about me contrasted her so greatly. How could such a fine, well-mannered, poised, graceful young lady be attracted to a rowdy, messy, tough, reckless guy like me? I had no clue. I figured it was just one of those oddities about life. Maybe opposites attracted? Maybe. Or maybe that gushy softer side I had did it for me. Yeah, that must have been it. I loved Hinata and treated her exactly as I felt for her; that was all she ever wanted in a man. Who knew? Love somehow outweighed every unpleasant thing about me…Err, at least the things I _thought_ were unpleasant. Though Hinata might have had something different to say about that.

I bound the blankets to each other and the chairs with elastics for extra sturdiness, just in case my tent decided to fall apart on top of Hinata and I once she got here. The last thing I needed was a giant fluffy sheet to ruin our time. I was going to teach her how to french-kiss tonight, so everything had to be as perfect as I could make it be. I even went to the store to buy more pillows and fill up the inside of the tent! That's how much I cared for my little princess; I knew to make her comfortable and happy, even if it meant my wallet burning a hole through my pants. But a few or several pillows wouldn't hurt too much, anyway. I just needed to line some up outside of my tent to make a border, and it worked. Now my tent was looking as spiffy as ever! I was so proud of myself. It had all the privacy in the world, the romantic-aspect of only the television lighting the room, and it just put me in the kind of mood where I wanted to hide inside with Hinata, snuggle up, and kiss the night away.

I was feeling awfully cuddly, actually, staring at this tent. Perhaps too much, as I grinned like an idiot and clapped to myself, then whipped around to make sure no one saw me. But I was alone. Akamaru was in my room, either playing or sleeping early.

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

I almost jumped at that wonderful sound. It was the doorbell. Hinata was here! She was finally here!

I raced to the door but before I answered it, I took a brief moment to shake off my excitement, clear my throat, and put on my best cool-face. But I was anything but cool. I was practically leaping with joy! And it showed when I opened up the door. I just couldn't wipe the grin off my face when I saw Hinata standing there, looking up at me with the most adorable little smile on the face of the planet.

"Hi, Kiba-Kun…" She blushed, toying with her plastic bag's handle. "I-I brought movies for us to watch…"

Hinata was wearing a comfy outfit, just like I told her to over the phone. She had on a loose-fitting lilac shirt, black sweatpants, and slip-on shoes that made her feet look even smaller and cuter. I literally wanted to grab her and smother her with all of my might…She was just too lovable like that!

"Oh, nice." I smiled, letting her in to close the door. "The food should be here soon, but they might run a little late because of the time and distance."

"That's fine, I don't mind."

I couldn't resist then. I didn't have to either in the privacy of my house! Finally…Some KibaHina lovin' time!

I bent down at the level to wrap my arms around Hinata's waist and hauled her up, squeezing her tight against me as I took us to the tent and let her shoes drop off on the way there. "_God_ I missed you! I'm not even gonna wait anymore. Let's just go cuddle and make-out, yeah?"

Hinata laughed at my spontaneity. "Oh wow, you're that eager?"

"Hell yeah! It's the night, it's cold, and it's perfect to warm each other up. Are you cold?"

"A little bit…"

"Then I'll keep you nice and cozy."

I wasted no time to get inside of the tent and tackle Hinata to the soft, blanketed floor. We couldn't stop laughing then, for some reason. There was just something hilarious about me attacking her with little kisses as she tried to get away and only wound up inside of the blankets. I realized exactly what the amusing thing was at that moment.

"Kiba-Kun, no!" She desperately attempted to pry me off of her neck and shoulder. "No no, I'm ticklish, I'm ticklish! Have mercy!"

But that was even funnier; the fact that Hinata was ticklish on her erogenous-zones. Usually those places were supposed to stimulate females, but with her, I guess they were just like Tickle-Me-Elmo buttons. Although, it was cute. Maybe she'd enjoy having me kiss her there if I did it in a slower, more sensual way next time if it were the appropriate occasion.

"Oh please!" Hinata burst with hilarity, spasming as she tried to kick and shove against me. But no use. She was a lot smaller, lighter, and weaker than I was. I had her under my complete restrain and it wasn't even a bit difficult to keep her there. "Please, _please_! Oh my goodness, _please_, Kiba-Kun!"

I made my way into the blanket and fully secured her by her wrists pinned above her head, but stopped kissing her. Hinata was a panting mess and so was I. However, she was the only one with a bright-red and sweating face.

"Are you done?" She breathed out of her grin. "Please be done…Tell me you're done!"

I grinned back at her and ran my fingers through her damp bangs, sweeping them away from her lovely forehead. "Yeah, I'm done…Hahaha. What, you're really that ticklish, there?"

Hinata covered her neck when I pointed at it, shielding herself in case I decided to tickle her with my fingers. "Yes…Extremely. But somehow, I don't know how, that actually felt quite pleasant."

I smirked to myself and prepared for another attack.

"But don't do it again!" Hinata giggled, stopping me before I had the chance. "I'm too tired…I can't breathe!"

"Fine, fine." I chuckled, laying next to her side before I took the nearby remote and made sure the television was fully muted. I thought it was better to just leave it like that and cuddle right now before the food would get here and we'd watch the movie.

But did Hinata want to cuddle? Was she ready yet to be held like that under a blanket? I asked, just in case, and for the sake of remembering my manners around her.

"Wanna cuddle with me?" I smiled, unable to resist getting a blush out of her and that surprised look of innocence. "I really wanna hold ya…"

"O-okay…" She timidly stuttered.

I scooched closer to Hinata and helped her ease into her comfort-zone, being careful to touch her just lightly at first. I knew not to do anything like put her thigh up over my waist and make her feel my groin against her yet, so I merely snuggled her and wrapped my ankles around one of hers. She seemed to be a little chilly. Luckily though, I was excellent at keeping a girl warm. Inuzukas had higher body-temperatures than other people.

Hinata hugged me around the neck and buried the side of her face against me. I caught her smile at my bicep.

"Is that tattoo finished already?" She shyly traced her fingertip over my flesh. "I remember a while ago you saying that it ends at your back, but that you needed that part continued when the rest healed."

"Yeah, it's done." I kissed the top of her head, holding her closer, feeling as if she shrunk inside of my protective embrace. It was a nice sensation and let me know that I could help spread my body-heat to her faster. "I got the back part finished up not too long ago. It should be done healing there too."

I noticed that Hinata was fond of the crimson tattooing I had. First the triangles of the Inuzuka clan on my face, then the tribal piece of my clan that covered my left bicep, shoulder, and the upper left quarter of my back. I knew she appreciated art, but I had no idea what she thought of the permanent ones I had on myself until she'd told me. I guess I was just happy and relieved that she could accept them.

"I think it's nice." Hinata blushed as she pressed her fingertips into my arm's muscle. "Are you getting any more?"

"Not for now, but if I ever did in the future, it'd probably be on my right calf. Why, do you like tattoos?"

"Not ever on me, but I like them on you…They're appealing, somehow."

"Aw, thanks…" I kissed her again, pulling her away to see her. "You still cold? I can turn on the heater if you don't wanna get any closer than this."

Hinata's face went red again upon hearing that. She looked at me with big, nervous eyes. "I-I don't mind…It's just that-…Um…Well-…"

What could have been the problem?

"You see-…Kiba-Kun, I'm wearing sweats, a-and…U-um…"

Was she on her period? No, I couldn't smell any blood. Just-…Oh wait a minute. Arousal. There was a slight smell of heat and arousal between her legs.

I think I knew then what was 'bugging' her. And no, it wasn't that she was wet or anything.

"And _you're_ wearing sweats, and um…" She continued to ramble, unable to suppress an awkward smile. "I mean, would you mind? Not that I would, b-but-…I've never held anyone this close, you know that, so uhh…I-I don't want to have a bad reaction such as laughing like an idiot due to the um…*gulp* the sensation I'd be faced with…"

In other words, Hinata didn't want to start giggling and snorting like a complete goof if she felt my package huddled up by her mailbox.

"Not that it'd be funny or anything." She still babbled with that adorable look on her face. "I just don't want you to think I'm stupid if I were to laugh…Because um, i-it'd be very odd and new to me to-…You know…Be against you…I-i-in um…Places…Certain places…And such…"

I could only smile after brief silence.

"You done?" I asked.

Hinata's face went blank. "…Oh…Yes…Why?"

"Cuz I get the point."

"Oh…Okay."

I laughed softly, managing to get a nervous chuckle out of her.

"Hinata, look…" I prepared to use foul language, and very bluntly, in this case. I always tried to keep my mouth clean for the most part around Hinata, but now, I really had to pick a few words that would probably send her either crying from laughter or unconscious from embarrassment. "I understand that this might be kinda weird for you, but-…C'mon. It's just my dick and my balls. Nothing out of the-"

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

"-Ordinary."

It was the first possibility, minus the crying. Hinata's face lit up very brightly with amusement, much like some kind of hilarious-looking Christmas light. I myself couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Did you seriously just say that?" She detached from me, rolling onto her back to cover her face with the blanket. "Oh my God! Kiba-Kun, you're so vulgar!"

"Fine." I compromised. "My penis and my testicles. Does that sound better to you?"

"No!" Hinata continued with laughter, shaking and trembling under the blanket, from what I could see. "That's even _worse_ because those are the actual _terms_ for that!"

"Then what should I say?"

"I don't know!"

"I don't either!" I slapped my hand over my forehead, barely able to catch my breath again. "Oh my God…Hinata, you're freakin' hilarious! Jeez…Why don't you ever show this side of you to other people?"

Hinata stopped laughing once I asked her that, and uncovered only her eyes to look at me. "Hm?"

"Y'know, this side that can hear a dirty joke and have fun with it instead of faint or feel uncomfortable and ashamed…"

"…Oh…" She slowly let down the blanket, sitting. "I don't know…I-…I really can't…When someone jokes like that around me, I usually _do_ faint or start feeling horrible about the situation…But-…When you do it, it's just so funny…I wish I could explain. I just can never faint around you or be uneasy. You make me laugh about the dirtiest of things…It's very strange of me to react like that. But I don't mind it at all, honestly…It's so refreshing."

"Hm…" I mused, lacing my hands together underneath my head. "I probably get that kinda reaction from you cuz you're just plain comfortable around me. You think that's it?"

"Maybe…Actually, yes, I do. I think that's exactly it. I'm comfortable around you more than anyone else…How'd you know?"

"I think I figured when you didn't faint after the first time I kissed you."

Hinata blushed and smiled at the memory, making a fist in front of her mouth as she closed her eyes. "Hm…That's true. I didn't faint. I _still_ haven't fainted a single time after us kissing…That's such a relief to me…" She put her hand down. "I always thought I'd be a terrible girlfriend because of how I'd react around Naruto-Kun back then; always blushing and stuttering to the point of becoming speechless, fainting, acting like it was really the end of the world each time I saw him, and we were never even together…I think I should have taken all of that as a hint from my body that I just didn't know him enough to be comfortable around him, no matter how much I did love him. But I'm just so happy that I can be myself when I'm with you…I can actually be a good girlfriend. Wait, do you think I'm a good girlfriend?"

Did she really have to ask?

"More than that." I grinned, taking my finger up to the bottom of Hinata's chin. I lead her to me and held her chin once she was close enough, smooching her. "I think you're freakin' amazing. I love you, Hina."

Hinata continued to be that lovely rosy color as her eyes closed half-way, giving me an affectionate gaze. "…I love you too…"

"It's okay, I know you don't love me yet, so don't feel bad or-…" I stopped myself, realizing what she had just uttered to me. "Wait…_What_?"

"…I said I love you."

For a moment I thought I was hallucinating when I saw her lips move in the shape of those cherished words, but I heard them too, wondered if my ears were deceiving me, tasted them from her warm breath entering my mouth, felt her jaw-muscles work together against my palm to form those vowels, and then I realized that I wasn't hallucinating, nor imagining dreamt-of words that weren't there, but that I was-…That she had-…Hinata really-…

…She _loved_ me. She finally _loved_ me…

I felt every slow progression of the grin that came to cross my lips, and saw the reflection in Hinata's lips as well. I felt it too when we kissed again. I could even still _see_ it, as our eyes remained half-way open, refusing to shut away each other's image quite yet. And we just kept on kissing…And kissing…And kissing. Even if it was peck after slow, little peck, I still enjoyed each and every single one. They were all from Hinata, right? So there was no way I couldn't be in heaven right now…Especially after she told me she loved me. I felt like I had really died and gone up there, somehow, guided by the hand of my little angel. She was still as innocent as a woman could be with her lips; slow, bashful, and beyond all the untainted chastity in the world.

I eventually led Hinata further into the blankets and helped her lay on her side to continue her blissful kisses. They only got better as we slowly but surely found our way into another intimate embrace; this time much more intimate as she found the bravery to hang her thigh over my hip, exposing herself to me. But I never once took advantage of that. I made sure to show her thanks by being as light as I could when I wrapped my leg around her other and let our parts find each other in a gentle touch. Hinata did smile instantly at that, but it didn't stop her from continuing to kiss me. She was even learning how to french-kiss on her own; I didn't need to teach her anything. Well, there wasn't anything _to_ teach, honestly. Hinata might have been a beginner at kissing, and even more obviously by how her oral-movements felt meek and inexperienced to me, but there wasn't anything wrong that she did. It would just take some time for her to be confident in opening her mouth further and using her tongue a little more. We had time. _I_ had time. And for Hinata, I had patience.


	6. Chapter 6, Part 1

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

A lot of fellow shinobi might have called me stupid or even retarded for deliberately getting hurt in battle, but I chose to just call myself strategic. I planned ahead, so it's not like I was getting my ass whooped in front of Hinata and our students for nothing. You see, there were certain 'benefits' for those kinds of booboos and ouchies; like say, if I were to get hit in the back, or shoulder, or pretty much any part of my torso that could be massaged by tiny pale hands that knew how to handle me well.

…_Now_ you get it, don't ya? Goooood.

"Gawd, Kiba-Sensei…" Hikaru grumbled, frowning at me as he laid by the other corner of our team-tent. "You get one little bruise here and there and it's a reason for Hinata-Sensei to start giving you back-rubs? Some tough-guy _you_ are."

"No," Michiru looked up from her book to mockingly smirk at him, and then at me. "He just needs an excuse for her to start feeling him up!"

"Hey, quit it!" I reached my arm out from underneath me, grabbing my bottle of water to throw at one of the prepubescent meddlers. "That's no way to talk. Now be quiet and study, you little perv."

Michiru snickered before hiding her face within the pages, while Hikaru sighed and got up.

"I'm gonna go practice with that Mei girl a little. I wanna see how she does that chakra-sensing thing." He informed before running out of our tent.

One down, one to go.

"Hey, Michiru," I called out to my remaining student, catching her attention again. "Why don't you catch up with your friend?"

"Tch, he's not my friend! I _hate_ that kid!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you're jealous of him being better at taijutsu than you…Aww…"

"What? No he's not!"

"He's not?"

"No!"

"Prove it. Go train with him and then tell me how bad he beats you."

"No way!" She got up, balling her little fists of fury. "If anything, I'll beat _his_ ass, Kiba-Sensei!"

"Oh yeah?" I raised my eyebrow. "Hmm…In that case, go after him and train for a good half-hour or so. I wanna see which one of you two is gonna be my star-pupil one day, if it won't be Itai. Speaking of Itai…Get him to join too. All of you guys go practice with each other. I wanna show off to everybody how kick-ass my team is when you guys begin the Chunin-exams next month."

"Hell yeah!" She beamed, punching the air. "I'm SO gonna knock them all SENSELESS! Just watch me, Sensei, I'm gonna be the best of the best!"

Nothing like reverse psychology to get an overly-curious kid to leave you alone. Call it mean, but hey, if I simply told Michiru to leave, she would have immediately suspected me of wanting to be alone with Hinata. By the time she got to the other genin and Akamaru to train, she'd be too busy proving herself to them to think about it or even catch on, which meant could have Hinata all to myself now and not worry about anyone being there with us; all of them were out by the other end of the forest training together and having fun, and we were going to have our own fun in here…Alone…In the tent…In the middle of the wilderness…At night…

…

…

…

…Oh yeah, baby. Nothing more romantic then getting your back rubbed in this kind of atmosphere!

"Ahhh, finally…" I sighed with delight, relaxing my tense muscles again, now that the genin were gone and I didn't have to feel impatient and irritated to get Hinata alone with me. I could at last just lay here and enjoy the sensations of my girlfriend's tiny, warm hands kneading deeply into my flesh with the aid of her massage-oil. It was worth every kick and punch I endured from the rogue-ninja we encountered on our way here. Oh, and not to mention the humiliation I had to suffer and the pride I had to swallow. But anything for Hinata! And her sexy way of touching…

"Man, I never thought getting alone-time with you would be this hard, Hina…" I stretched out my arms, cracking them before I let them plop onto the ground like jello. "Seriously, we need to find a way to make more dates or something…"

"I know…" She sighed in dismay, shyly kissing the back of my neck. "We really do…"

I dug my fingers into the tent's ground at that teasing sensation; the combination of her juicy, tender lips and the warm vapor of her breath that seemed to light my skin on fire rather than tickle it. I got the kind of goosebumps that I craved to scratch in order to relieve some of that burning pleasure she gave me.

"Maybe we can find a way to go on more missions together…" Hinata murmured hotly, planting kiss after mind-blowingly sensual kiss on me. "Or maybe we can-"

"God, you make me so fuckin' _horny_!" I suddenly blurted out, pushing my torso up to shudder away the goosebumps and scratch the back of my neck. It took me a moment to realize what I had said in that moment of passion. However, when my brain caught up to my mouth, I turned around enough to see the shocked, blushing expression on Hinata's face and apologized. "Sorry…I really needed to get that out of my system. Heh…"

"O-oh, i-it's okay…" She stuttered timidly. "I didn't mean to arouse you like that…Please forgive me…"

"Nah, it's alright. I don't mind." I laid my front down again. "It's just that I don't wanna lose control like that. Believe me, if I'm horny, I'm anything but restrained…I get really wild and I wouldn't want that to scare ya."

"Well…What if you _did_ lose control? I mean, what would happen?"

It was an innocent question. Hinata only wondered what I was like when I let the beast out of me. We really did have to talk about those things to understand each other on intimate levels, anyway.

"When I say lose control, I mean it like-…" I tried to find the words to explain. "Hm…I guess I mean that I'd wanna do things with you without first knowing if you're okay with them or not. I need to know where your boundaries lie so that I don't accidentally cross them like that."

"My boundaries…" Hinata mused to herself. "It depends…"

"Well, let's say kissing, for example. What can I kiss now and what can I only kiss in the future?"

"…I really don't know…I can't say…It's hard to be sure when we've only kissed a few times, even if we've been together for almost a month and a week, now…"

"Do you think you'd know if we tried kissing in other places besides our mouths next time?

"I-I think so…"

"Okay…What about touching? Do you know your boundaries for that one or no?"

"…O-oh, touching?"

I pushed myself up to look at Hinata again. She was red all over. "Yeah. Like uh…Where can I put my hands?"

We both chuckled a little at the way that sounded.

"Ummm…" Hinata kept smiling and pondering. "Well-…Oh, I don't want to sound obscene, Kiba-Kun."

I grinned back at her, rolling over underneath her so we both saw each other and she could straddle my hips. "Tell me."

Her smile widened with hesitation and embarrassment as kept shifting her gaze between my face and my body. I guessed that she hadn't seen me shirtless in a while, judging by the scent of arousal she began to give off in reaction. Hinata didn't appear to be bothered by the multiple scars I had covering me, no matter how many of them there were, from the tiny lines cut into my skin by kunai and shuriken to the few, larger marks which left pale and protuberant scar-tissue to contrast against my tan skin. In fact, she looked like she _appreciated_ what she was seeing. It was either the shape I had gotten myself into over years and years of training as a shinobi, or maybe she just valued battle-scars because they showed bravery. I didn't know for sure, but I _did_ know that Hinata was getting aroused and red all over.

"…But it seems so-…So vulgar to say!" She blushed. "I don't want you to think I'm like that or easy…"

"Hinata, even if you like-…Had sex with me at this moment, I _still_ wouldn't think you're easy or even close to being it." I enlightened her. "We've known each other since we were little kids. We were on the same shinobi squad for years. We were each other's closest friends this whole time until we got together and turned into a little something more. It's not like we're strangers…I'd never think you're vulgar or easy. You're an angel, as corny as that sounds."

Hinata smiled sweetly at me, tracing her fingertips over my abdomen with tenderness. She seemed to have a fondness or even a fascination for the trail of hair beneath my navel. Or, plainly, she just liked me a lot and everything about me. "It's not corny at all…I just never want you to doubt my modesty."

"That's the last thing I'd do. I swear."

How could I _ever_ doubt her modesty? For God sakes…How could _anyone_? This was Hinata; A.K.A. the holy virgin of Konoha. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised to see a ring of light floating over her head one day or find little wings sprouting from her back. I'd only ask her to help cleanse my dirty, naughty, indecent soul. If she even _knew_ the kind of sexual-behaviors I had engaged in back in my promiscuous past, she'd probably send me flying a ways away into the lowest trench in hell with her heavenly powers of divinity.

…Okay, wow, my mind was going into weird places. Nevermind.

"Well…" Hinata flushed a rosy pink, covering her mouth with her fists as she bashfully looked away from me. "…I guess you could touch me anywhere, so long as I have my clothes on…"

My jaw almost dropped with overwhelming joy at that. "…Anywhere?"

"Mm…"

I could…I could-…I COULD TOUCH HER VAGINA! I mean-…I could lovingly and affectionately caress her untainted preciousness. No, but seriously, I was looking for romance and intimacy with Hinata; not solely carnality.

"No way." I smirked broadly, propping myself up onto my forearms. "You're lying."

"No!" Hinata put her hands down, showing equal enthusiasm about the subject. "Honestly!"

"Nuh-uh! That's _way_ too good to be true."

"I mean it, Kiba!"

That was the first time she called me by just my name.

"So I could touch you _anywhere_ and you wouldn't faint?"

"Yes! Anywhere as long as it's just with your hands!"

"Liar!" I laughingly accused, pointing at her before I laid down again. "You'd pass out right away if I just stuck one of my hands between your legs!"

Hinata giggled louder at that last statement. "No I wouldn't, no I wouldn't!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah!"

"No, no, _no_!"

"Yeah, yeah, _yeeeaaahhh_!"

We were like little kids together, honestly. Hinata and I just really brought out the children within each other. It was so refreshing!

"Lemme touch." I mischievously grinned like a little boy being up to no good, walking two fingers down my abdomen, towards her innocence. "Can I? Pretty-please?"

Hinata covered her face with embarrassment but nodded, bowing to hide with the help of her hair. "Fine, but do it quickly before I lose my breath from all this laughing!"

"Okay, okay."

I managed to settle down when I reached my hand out and gently tucked it beneath her with my palm facing up. However, the same couldn't be said for Hinata. She had to compress her mouth shut because of how much she began giggling, almost snorting when I began jokingly curling my fingers back and forth as if to tickle her down there. I myself couldn't help but snicker and cackle as I tried to be quiet with her. It was just hilarious in a way I couldn't quite describe. No matter how incredibly aroused Hinata's body smelt to me, no matter how hot, soft, and fleshy her womanhood felt, and no matter how damn _sexy_ this moment should have been, we just weren't able to shift the incredibly amusing mood. Honestly, I didn't really want to, when I thought about it. Hinata didn't appear to either; she was just busy laughing and trying to keep her voice down as I played with her squishy little mound. I guess things were good like this either way no matter how strange they seemed to be, because at least they showed just how comfortable we were with each other in the most embarrassing of moments.

"You have such a chubby little pussy. God!" I joked, quickly poking my fingertips against Hinata's innocence as if it were my personal toy to play with. That seemed to drive her further over the edge of hilarity. "Look at that thing! It's so soft that I almost wanna slap it to hear what kind of noise it'll make."

"What the hell!" Hinata finally collapsed from amusement, rolling off of me and onto her side as she hugged her stomach with pain.

That was all it took to make me feel like I could laugh the living crap out of me too.

"You're crazy!" She breathlessly chortled, shaking and spasming with me on the ground. "Kiba-Kun, you're absolutely insane! That has to be the zaniest thing you've ever _said_!"

"I've said worse!" I admit, clutching my own sore abdomen. "Damn it, I can't breathe! I can't fuckin' breathe!"

"I can't either! You're going to kill me like this, I swear!"

"No no no, don't die on me!" I threw myself onto her, seeing that she was tearing up from the force of her own glee. "You're the only person I have this much fun joking around with! Oh my God…Oh my God…I fucking love you, Hina…I love thinking about all the good times we're gonna keep having together…"

"I love you too! Ahh…I love you too…" Hinata finally regained her control. "I love thinking about those things as well because you're so hysterical…You really know how to make me feel happy and at ease with life…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes…"

I got off of my girlfriend to lay down next to her.

"So I don't scare you too bad?" I cupped both sides of her face, squeezing her cheeks together to puff out her lips and smooch them.

Hinata managed to throw a smile into that weird facial expression I made her have. "No. You don't scare me at all. But I think I'm scaring myself looking like this."

"Nah." I laughed, letting her go. "You're cute as hell…Heh-heh. Y'know, I think I'm gonna go to the river and wash up to get all of this massage-oil off my back. Wanna come with me?"

"Sure. But don't splash me! I don't want to get wet."

"Okay, I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Hinata and I both helped each other get up before we headed for the river with my bathing-supplies.


	7. Chapter 6, Part 2

**AN: More KibaHina action this time, so prepare yourselves! This chapter is a little bit graphic and extremely hilarious. XD Well, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six, Part Two**

* * *

There was a full moon out tonight, and another flickering softly against the gentle waves of the river. I could see my reflection in the dark waters; nervous and blushing as always, while I knew Kiba's would be perfectly calm and content without having to look at him. I did want to take a peek, though. Maybe even more than a peek as he stripped himself of his clothes behind me; perhaps a long, longing stare at his lean muscles or a possible glance at other areas I was too timid to see yet. Did I dare steal a glimpse? I was beyond temped, more and more each time I heard a soft thud upon the grass from an article of clothing falling off of his physique.

"Y'know, it's not that cold tonight…"

What was he talking about? It was _freezing_ out here!

Oh wait, nevermind…Kiba was practically immune from the cold, with his fever-hot skin inherited from the Inuzuka clan. I envied him at moments like these and wished that we could embrace bare, flesh against tender flesh, aroused by he heat of a loving, passionate friction.

I shuddered at my thoughts and curled my toes, hugging my knees tighter to my chest. Imagining myself with Kiba in those unmentionable ways just seemed to send me over the edge, and lately, I had been thinking about him in that matter too many times to be forgiven. I almost felt ashamed. Humiliated. Mad at myself, even. My thoughts of him were just so sinful that I couldn't let myself get away with them. It was almost punishment! Sweet punishment…Sweet, fiery, carnal, masochistic punishment.

…Oh God, how I yearned for him to discipline me like that. Dominate me. Turn my mental images into actions and bring them into my painful reality. I just needed relief from that ache I was faced with each moment I spent without his touch. It was-…It was unbearable. The most hellish thing, however, was being shown such provocative pictures inside of my mind, unable to experience them. What was stopping me, you ask? Myself. For the sake of being a lady, for the sake of being Hinata, an heir expected to behave with poise and reserve, I was forced to repress my desires around Kiba. And even if I tried to let a few of those desires slip, like kissing him, cuddling with him, letting him touch my most intimate parts, it was the most difficult thing for me to break out of my reserved habits and feel like these things were acceptable. I just had to get used to that…I had to get used to having a boyfriend and interacting with him in intimate ways. After all, it _was_ okay. No matter how shy and misbehaved I felt, it _was_ okay. It _was_. I had to forget how my parents raised me and remember that it was damn _okay_ to love and be loved. That's how the world went round. That's how things were meant to be in life. That's how my heart felt whole for once, because such a wonderful man completed it for me now with the matching piece of his own.

To think that after a month and a week of being with Kiba, I still had to strive to get these things through my head…

"I'm goin' in. You sure you wanna close your eyes?"

I resisted looking at Kiba's reflection in the water and shut away my vision. "Yes…I'm sure."

"Alright." He said in a smiling-tone. "But just in case you use your Byakugan while I have my back turned, I'll pretend to not notice any chakra-pulses or you stuttering more than usual, okay?"

I couldn't resist a smile back. "…Okay, I'll keep that in mind."

"'Kay."

I only opened my eyes after I heard the water gently splash and then calm into tranquil waves again. Kiba's reflection was no longer there. Now it was actually him, standing in front of me in the water that was high enough to just barely cover his hips. I grinned at that despite my deep embarrassment. It was still a pleasure to be granted with the sight of Kiba nude, dripping and glistening with beads of water as they rolled perfectly down the curves of his most-toned areas; I couldn't deny that, nor could I keep from peeking at his pelvic area. I wasn't able to see anything beneath the navy waters, though. But it was just the way he looked that caught my attention, with the triangular shape left by his pelvis exposed perfectly to me, along with his cute little happy-trail under his navel. I tried not to giggle. I tried very hard, actually, but it was impossible…It was just so hilarious! I didn't know what, exactly, but it was just hilarious, whatever the hell it was that I kept laughing about. Perhaps myself? Maybe indeed, because I surely looked like an idiot, now.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kiba smirked widely. His teeth and pronounced canines seemed to sparkle under the moon's eerie glow. It was a bit frightening to see him like that, like a wolf about to pounce on me, yet I somehow found him to be very arousing despite the chills he sent running down my spine.

"Nothing…" I smiled shyly, hiding my mouth behind my knees. "I'm just embarrassed by the things I keep thinking…"

"And what're you thinking?" He came closer.

I leaned back with anxiety. "Th-that-…That you're um…"

Bewitching. Enticing. Tormentingly beautiful.

"…Very handsome."

…

…

…

…Very handsome? Who was I kidding? It's not a handsome guy that makes you want to take your clothes off and touch yourself, it's an absolutely _gorgeous_ guy!

And to me, it was just Kiba…Naked, dripping-wet Kiba in all of his erotic glory.

"Jeez, relax a little…" He softened into a smile, caressing the bare part of my shin. "You're so tense…What's wrong, hmm? You okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I-I'm fine…I'm just-…"

"…You're really aroused right now, aren't you?"

My eyes widened in shock. How did he know?

"I can smell it." He answered before I got to ask.

I looked away, completely ashamed as I nodded.

"It's okay…There's nothing bad about that, remember?"

"I know, it's just that I've never been this aroused before around you…It's a little bit embarrassing for me…"

"Why?"

"Just-…Just the sensation of it and knowing you can smell everything…"

"Well, just to let you know, I love your scent and I love it even more when you're horny."

We both laughed quietly at that, and I eased up a bit.

"Hm…Is it that you don't like being uh…" He lowered his voice a couple notches. "Wet?"

"…I hate it." I whispered, bringing my ankles closer to my womanhood. "It's so unpleasant. I feel dirty. I feel like I need to change my clothes and I feel like I reek."

Kiba chuckled. "You don't reek at all. Oh, but I can see how all of that could piss you off, kinda…I guess it can be pretty annoying to have your panties get all gooey when you're not really in the mood for it."

"Exactly…" I found the ability to smile again, tucking my legs underneath me. "It's the most annoying thing in the world; to me, at least."

"Do you think you'd feel better if you got in the water and washed up?"

I blushed at the thought of bathing with Kiba.

"I mean, you don't have to take your clothes off, of course. I doubt you'd wanna do that, anyway. Maybe you can just take your pants off and that's it."

Then I sighed with relief. I guess I _could_ go for a little swim, at least to rid myself of this bothersome sensation. It was just the slimy-sticky feeling between my legs that bothered me; not really my arousal, so much, now that I could relieve that kind of heat with the cold water of the river.

"Good idea…" I got up from the ground, taking a quick look around to make sure that Kiba and I were still alone. "I think I should do that…But don't look, okay?"

Kiba pretended to groan as he turned around. But I caught him smiling.

"Fine…" He grumbled. "I won't look at your big, beautiful ass, as much as I want to…"

I giggled at that, starting to undo my pants. "Why would you want to? It's big, like you said!"

"But I meant that in a good way! It's a slender kind of big. Hmhm, I wanna spank it one day if you'd let me."

I laughed again.

"Like, really hard. I wanna bend you over my lap and spank you for being so naughty."

I suspected Kiba of liking dirty-talk. Not just because of his perverted humor, but because of his wild, spontaneous personality as well. It didn't bother me, honestly. I was accustomed to his character…And to be very blunt, I wouldn't have minded so much that big heavy hand of his smacking the hell out of my rump. It was just that little amount of kinkiness that I found to be doable.

"How am I naughty?" I grinned to myself, letting my pants hit the ground before I meekly stepped out of them and my sandals. "I'm so good and nice! _You're_ the naughty one, Kiba."

"Nah, naughty's an understatement for me…I'm like-…The big bad wolf or something, hahaha!"

I chuckled at that before removing my jonin-vest and entering the water. "Oh, _sure_ you- Ahh! Oh my goodness! It's cold, it's cold!"

I was about to embrace Kiba when I remembered he was naked. Instead, I just threw my arms around him from behind and dug the side of my face into his comfortably hot back. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for his body-heat to get past my baggy t-shirt. "Oh goodness…Oh goodness…Ooh…S-so cold! Ooooh…Ahh…"

Kiba merely laughed as he moved us to his things near the edge of the grass, making me float delightfully while I clung onto him like a child. He took his soap and reached for his boxer-briefs. "I'm gonna put these on so I can warm you up without you feeling uncomfortable about it, okay? Then we can wash each other…Heh-heh."

"Ok-kay…" I shivered, letting go for a moment and turning for him to slip into his underwear. I was nearly hopping under the water from how chilly it felt. Apparently, I was giggling too, excited by the thought of washing Kiba and silly about how I began jumping lowly over the river's soft ground. "Please hurry, I'm s-so c-cold!"

"Okay, I'm done."

I was lifted from that ground and spun around, hugged against a very warm, comforting body by strong, protective arms. I giggled again; this time from how Kiba made me feel as he hugged me inside of the freezing marine. It was so romantic!

"Better?" He murmured over the top of my head, kissing it.

I felt Kiba sit on an underwater ledge and proceeded to straddle his hips, crossing my arms between us as he held me tighter than before. I nodded and kissed his neck. "A little bit…Squeeze me; I don't mind…"

He did exactly that and smushed my petite body within his powerful embrace. The contact seemed to further arouse me, and even more when I pulled my arms away from us to wrap them around him. When they were gone, nothing separated us. We were crushed against each other with my breasts smothered up and together by his chest and my lungs nearly constricted. But I didn't mind…I didn't mind at all, finding that little bit of restraining pain to be ardently pleasing to my senses.

"How 'bout now?"

"Yes…" I smiled, completely smitten. "That feels wonderful…Thank you…"

"You're welcome…Mm, you're so tiny and sexy, Hina." Kiba gleefully kissed me. He twisted me from side to side with affection as we quietly laughed together. "Haha, am I making the horniness go away a little or am I just making it worse?"

"No no, it's starting to go away, now"

"Good."

After a final moment of the particularly rough squeeze Kiba gave me then, I realized most of my arousal had gone away with it. He somehow managed to drain the energy from my lust before it could burst and after he had gotten it to dangerously broil. Was that normal? Or was Kiba just that ironically strange? Well, whatever it was, it sure proved to entertain as I thought about it. We were both a rollercoaster of emotions! Enjoyable ones, thankfully.

"What do you usually do when you're uh…" Kiba started smiling when I took his soap. "Y'know…"

I smiled back in reaction, timidly pressing the bar against his chest. "When I'm what?"

"Um…Horny…"

We both laughed softly.

"Is it okay if I say that?" He slipped his hands under my shirt, affectionately caressing my waist with his fingertips. It tickled in a pleasant sort of way. "Cuz I know you don't really like those kind of words unless we're just joking around…"

I pondered about it for a little while. Horny…It didn't sound so bad. It just sounded like something covered in horns. Honestly, the word itself was a little amusing. I didn't find it to be too dirty to be put in casual conversations, not only jokes.

"I don't mind." I shook my head, proceeding to rub the soap around in circles. It slid like silk over his smooth flesh; so slippery and seeming like it would decide to hop out of my hands at any second, o I just set it down by the grass behind Kiba and used my hands instead, rubbing them together quickly to make a thick paste of bubbles. I took that and shyly touched him, afraid to touch the tips of his chest just yet. I had the feeling they'd get me to giggle like an idiot. They were just so…So cute and hilarious, somehow, and looking a little hard and contracted. He must have been bit chilly from the open air against his bare, wet skin. Not that I minded, at least…The visual aspects of that were _great_.

"Okay, that's awesome." Kiba chuckled. "So then, what do you usually do when you're horny?"

We laughed again.

"God, that sounds terrible." He admit.

I shook my head once more, dismissing his worry of offending me. "No no, it's okay, I said I don't mind…But I don't really do anything. I just wait it out."

"Seriously?"

"M-hm."

"So you don't do anything about it by yourself when you're alone?"

"No!" I giggled with embarrassment, briefly pressing my forehead against him so I could come closer without being too obvious about it. Kiba further decreased our distance as well by loosely embracing me beneath my shirt. Maybe he _did_ notice? Or maybe it was just our bodies thinking on their own, communicating together. We just seemed to know what the other wanted without really having to muse about it at all.

"I get too shy…" I whispered by his ear, afraid to speak any louder about the subject. I began rubbing his shoulders. They felt cold on the surface, hot beneath the flesh, and perfectly broad against my small hands. I almost giggled from the butterflies I felt fluttering inside of me then and started touching his neck as well, massaging the area with help from the slippery bubble-paste. "I don't know, I mean, I've tried a few times before, but it makes me feel so full of shame…"

Kiba lightly pressed my body against his, coming to my ear as well. The mutual discreetness of the conversation felt so very intimate and trusting; he must have valued it as much as I did, maybe even more by the way he was touching me so lovingly. "Why? That's so normal…You've never been able to?"

"No…Never…I kind of want to, though." I confessed. "It felt nice, physically…I just need to get my mind to feel okay with it also. But it's just a little awkward…"

"…Well…Do you think it'd be less awkward if _I_ did it to you?"

I grinned bashfully at the thought. "…Perhaps…"

"Perhaps, huh? Y'know, we can always try, if you do want me to…" He kissed me tenderly bellow the ear, against my jaw.

I shuddered with ecstasy, instinctively clutching the ends of his damp, unruly hair. "Like, in your house? Because that's the only place I think we could have our privacy…"

Our privacy, and all the pleasure in the world.

"Exactly; in my house. We can just kiss and cuddle in my bed or something till you're in the mood for more…Hm, I'd totally go all out with the romantic stuff." He smiled through his seductive kisses, sending shiver after shiver of delight through my being. "I'd make the lights all dim and use some candles too…I don't think we can do that kinda stuff anywhere else…Do you?"

"No…" I pressed my nose into his warm, slippery neck, sighing with pleasure upon his flesh. I knew from earlier tonight that it'd absolutely drive him insane and light him on fire. It seemed to, by the way he pushed his fingertips firmly into my sides and took my earlobe between his lips to suck on. I quivered again in delight, almost moaning. "I-I think that would be the only appropriate place…Unless we have moments like this outside of your house, which would be too risky…Oh my God, Kiba-Kun, we should get back before our students do."

Kiba froze. I heard him curse.

"Fuck."

We both forced ourselves to let go of each other and stand. My legs felt weak and wobbly, and hot in between. I still needed to wash myself down there…Especially right now, with how I was feeling warmer and wetter than before. It even tickled on the inside; like an itch I just couldn't scratch.

"We really lost track of time…" I desperately rubbed my thighs together when Kiba turned around. Then I remembered to wash him and reached out to touch his back, stopping him from leaving the water. "Wait. The massage-oil. I forgot about getting it off. I'll do it quickly, okay?"

"'Kay. But don't worry, I don't smell the kids and Akamaru near the tent…They're barely heading back, right now. We have a few minutes to finish up everything and knowing Akamaru, he'd slow them down to buy us some more time."

"Alright…" I sighed with relief, quickly rubbing my hands along his muscled form until started to become bubbly and white from the slick soap. "Oh dear…I can't even imagine the gossip that would run around Konoha if people knew about us…But it's so hard to keep things secret like this; even my family has been getting a little suspicious…"

"Why?"

"Because we're always calling each other. Neji-Nii-San asked if we were together a few times already…I keep denying it, but he's catching on…"

"And your sister and your dad?"

"They keep eyeing me doubtfully. But that's it. They haven't asked; Hanabi-Nee-Chan's only suggested that I've been awfully red-faced whenever someone brings you up. It's nothing more than that. What about you? Has anyone asked?"

"Just Shino."

"Oh…Shino-Kun…What has he said?" I guided Kiba down into the water up to his neck, rubbing away the soapy lather from his back and front. This time I actually touched his full chest, but the last thing I could do was giggle when I felt myself brush against his nipples. I was too worried about time to react.

"He's been asking me like crazy…" Kiba sighed. "I feel bad for keeping it from the guy though, to tell you the truth. He's my best friend and he knows us like the back of his hand…Ugh, and I know he doesn't believe a word I say when I tell him that you and I aren't together. It's cuz for years, I've always told him how much I'm in love with you…I think he'd find out about us before anyone else cuz of that."

"Should we tell him?"

Kiba turned his neck around to look at me. We both froze with hesitation.

"Just him…" I compromised. "I feel bad about it too. He should know. He really should…"

"Yeah…You're right…"

…

…

…

"Okay, just Shino." He decided, turning around completely to face me. "But no one else until you'll have to tell your family eventually."

"Got it."

"I'll tell him as soon as he comes back from Suna. He's exploring around with a couple jonin for a research-based mission on a breed of genetically-mutated beetles…"

"Alright…I'll tell him too. We'll both tell him together."

"Deal."

Kiba quickly made his way out of the water, scanning the area with both his eyes and nose. He didn't seem to see or smell anything out of the ordinary, so I went ahead with getting the bar of soap to wash myself between the legs. It was an indescribable relief to cleanse myself of that hot, gooey sensation…

…Until I looked up again and saw Kiba dropping his boxer-briefs to dry himself with his towel. I saw his-…I saw his butt. His cute, tan butt that made me want to laugh aloud. I could have sworn I saw his globes too when he spread out his leg to bring up his towel, but that have been just a glance too short to be sure. Still, I kind of wanted to take another peek when I turned around to hide my sight. So I did. I took that daring peek and realized I was right; I had seen his globes indeed from behind. They hung between his thighs, looking a little shriveled up and together because of the chilly air rendering them cold. I actually had to bite my lip to keep from cackling like some insane lunatic when I got out of the water, because of that amusing picture. I found it hard to control myself, but I managed, much to my relief. Kiba never noticed or at least pretended not to. I mentally thanked him for that.

* * *

**AN:**** LOLOLOLOLOLOLLLLL HINATA SAW HIS BALLS OMGGGGG XDDDDDD LMAO! XD Okay, wow. Hah. XD Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter and Kiba's chilly little balls. XD Too bad Hinata didn't get a chance to manually warm them up, lmao. XD Anyway, just so you guys look out for certain terms next time, from Hinata's POV, they'd just be called globes or anything other than balls and all the crude words, obviously. Testies and testicles can work, but seriously, I really DOUBT Hinata would think 'balls' or 'nuts', right? Yeah. XD But Kiba certainly would, lololol! XD Till next time. Seeeeee yaaaaaaa next chapterrrrr! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

****

**AN: WARNING, this chapter contains a lime.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Achoo! Achoo! AH-_CHOO_!"

I resisted a grin when I turned around and saw Hinata sitting on my bed, against a pile of high pillows. She was just too cute with her cheetah-print blanket draped over her head and pulled around her little body. I bought her the blanket earlier tonight along with some roses, a get-well-soon card, and a few bars of different chocolates with a teddy-bear to make her days of the flu feel a little better. She had gotten sick over this weekend from the rainy weather. I just wanted to cheer her up as much as I could and keep a constant watch over her well being, and to do that, I convinced her to spend a while at my house until she was well again. Hinata thought it was unnecessary, but I couldn't sleep at night with the thought of my girlfriend being sick and away from me. I had to have her there just in case anything happened to her.

"Bless you." I smiled a little, watching her blow her nose into some tissues before I presumed fixing the cables behind my television.

"Nghh…" Hinata groaned nasally. "Thank you, Kiba-Kun…Ugh! I hate being sick so buch…It feels like by head is all stuffy and heavy!"

"Aww, I know…" I almost laughed at the way she sounded. "It'll be over soon though, okay? Just try not to think about it so much, hun…"

"I can't! I feel biserable!"

"Biserable?"

"No, _biserable_."

"That's what I just said."

"No, I beant _biserable_! Ugh, BISERABLE! I can't even speak correctly like this! Ughhh…"

"Are you tying to say _miserable_?" I grinned to myself, poking and prodding the wires into random holes.

"Yes, thank you…Kiba-Kun, do you have any medicine in the drawer?" Hinata sniffled coarsely. "I think I might have to take something again so I'll be well when we see Shino-Kun in a few weeks and there won't be a chance of me catching this cold again. And um, I-I also miss kissing you…"

So she missed kissing me, huh? Well, she didn't _act_ like it, always shoving me off of her whenever I tried to get anywhere near her sweet little lips. According to Hinata, I would TOTALLY get sick if we had oral contact. I would get sick, be 'biserable' and that for some melodramatic reason seemed like the end of the world to her. But I could handle a cold if it meant getting to tangle my tongue with hers; that was worth everything, in my book. Maybe I wouldn't even get sick in the first place because I had the advantage of a stronger immune-system than most people. Being an Inuzuka really made life a lot easier for me. Heh. Well, except when my hormones would get a little crazy around Hinata and there wouldn't be anything I could do about that. _That_ sure was a pain in the ass…And no, 'getting some' wasn't an option over here, because one, I wasn't about to just disrespect Hinata and stampede over her boundaries like a freakin' bulldozing elephant, and two, there was no way in HELL I'd ever cheat on her. I was stuck with blue balls and it'd be that way until Hinata and I would start having a sex-life together. But I accepted that.

"Hmmm, you miss kissing me, huuuh?" I taunted her, turning around to shoot her with a smirk.

Hinata blushed almost instantly.

"Well, why don't ya just kiss me, then?"

"U-um-…" She stuttered, closing the blanket tighter around herself as I began walking her way. "Kiba-Kun, I-I don't want you to get sick, sweetheart…"

I shrugged carelessly at that. "Eh, I don't care. I probably won't. And even if I do, it'd be a lot quicker for me than it's lasting for you…"

Hinata's legs curled up to her chest in reaction. She kind of seemed like a helpless bunny-rabbit, my prey as I crawled over to her on the bed in a slow, provoking manner. That seemed to light her body on fire by the scent she released, then.

"What, don't tell me you still don't wanna mack with me…" I kept tantalizing Hinata, gently leading her legs away from her to spread them and let myself between them. Her arousing smell was instantly exposed from that move, much to my pleasure. I inhaled it deeply before pressing my intimates against it's source and touching her silky thighs.

"_Ahem_, maybe…" She cleared her throat to whisper correctly.

Hinata allowed me to take the blanket off of her, revealing how quick her breathing was beneath it. She was horribly aroused. I could see the hardening of the buds on her chest, through her solid-colored shirt, because she had taken her bra off prior to resting.

"Mm, maybe?" I ran my fingertips along her neck, giving her goosebumps. She resisted a shiver that longed to shake her body through. However, poor Hinata stood no chance against those physical urges when I trailed the back of my knuckles down her breast, tenderly caressing its perked-up teat. It reacted just as I thought it would, and so did she.

"Y-yes…Maybe…" Hinata mumbled, her attention stolen by the movements of my wandering fingers. She kept watching me touch her, completely fascinated by how her body reacted to mine, unable to look away for even a moment. That sight seemed to be really exciting her; especially by how high her round little bud was standing up as I began massaging it in slow, firm circles with my fingertips. I even went as far as lightly pinching and pulling on it as I felt up her silky-smooth thigh with my free hand to see how she'd respond. Hinata proved to appreciate the sensations; I could tell by the mouthwateringly scrumptious smell rising from her warmth. I was craving to taste what she had broiling down there. However, I knew I had to do my best to maintain myself right now.

"I mean, if you really, _really_ don't wanna kiss on the mouth, I can always kiss you in other places…" I ran my hand down the curve of her large bust and then her petite torso. There was a button on her pajama-pants I was dying to tear off. Even more, there was a part of Hinata I was yearning to _touch_. So I did. I traced my fingers down her mound and tucked them between our privates. We were both hot and craving each other by the way things felt down there. I was hard, she was wet.

Hinata submissively nodded at my suggestion and let me lift up her legs and slip her pajamas off; though, she covered her fruit as soon as she returned to her previous position. It was apparent how aroused she was through the thick nectar coating her little white panties. I could see through the fabric just a bit, and enough to know that her bikini-line was the only area she kept smooth-shaven. Beneath the fabric I was able to spy dark, trimmed curls hiding her opening from view. That made me smile. Hinata might have been an innocent little virgin, but she sure as hell had a good idea about what men liked; a woman who knew how to take good care of herself. That little nymphette…Had she any idea how difficult she made it for me to behave in front of her?

"Well…For starters, can I kiss you around the neck?" With much effort, I resisted touching her womanhood again. She didn't seem too ready for that yet, particularly because she was separated from my touch by a mere piece of cloth that wasn't even enough to cover her privates all the way. "Maybe we can do more when you're sure about it and feeling a little better."

I knew I was correct about my observation by the way Hinata eased up another notch. "Okay…"

I helped her recline further against the pillows and spread out her dark curtain of hair to drape over them. This way I'd be able to see all that I could kiss and savor the endless possibilities. I stared at her waiting neck then, its beautiful pale skin, its goosebumps, and the vocal chords on either side ending by her slender collar bones. Honestly, I didn't know _where_ to start with Hinata. I wanted to lick her neck, nibble on her clavicles, and bite into her shoulders until she'd moan my name with more pain than pleasure. It was so hard to choose…I had so many options I couldn't wait to try, and I seriously didn't feel like playing a game of eenie-meenie-minie-moe here. Heck, I'd just be a greedy bastard and take all of my options. But which one would I go for first?

I decided to be more sensual and teasing still instead of giving Hinata a full-blown kissing session right away. In this manner, I'd have a better understanding of what she wanted me to do and what she wasn't ready for yet. Plus, the chances of her wanting more than just a little taste of what I could give her were higher. Maybe I could get her to make-out with me again finally, because I didn't give a damn that she had a cold and could have inflicted me with it.

I pressed my lips behind her ear, on her neck, light enough that I was sure it'd tickle Hinata. I kissed her as gently, slowly, and quietly as I could, careful not to upset her with too much too soon. It was tricky, however. I was aching to munch into her soft skin like some carnivorous beast ready to have a full-course meal of sweet, human flesh. Controlling myself was a damn struggle for me, but I managed, and continued a trail of tender kisses down the curve on the side of Hinata's neck, making sure to touch her with my nose as well. I wanted as much of her scent as I could get, with that the smell of arousal within it getting stronger and stronger by her ardent yet innocent kind of lust.

Hinata's small hands found their way to my back and held me bashfully. Was she shaking? Maybe just a bit, or that might have even been her trying to caress me softly through her timidity. But she was at least able to drop her head back and allow me full access to her neck-area. And judging by the long sigh that escaped her lips, I could tell she was liking what I was doing to her…A _lot_. We were definitely getting somewhere.

I gave her a final kiss above one of her collar bones before finding my way back up. Only this time, instead of kissing Hinata's neck, I dragged the inside of my lower lip up her skin, using a pace and tension I knew would drive her completely insane with desire. And it did. I was such a damn tease…But whatever! I had to make Hinata want me.

Almost as soon as I stuck out just the tip of my tongue, and only for a brief teasing of a lick, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and moaned, arching her body into mine. "Ahhh…"

It was the first time she'd moaned in front of me…And she sounded absolutely beautiful, sexy yet in such an innocent way with her high-pitched, child-like voice that I adored. I wondered what Hinata would have sounded like if she whimpered. Could she have even been the kind of girl that orgasmed easily? Most likely. She was an untouched virgin and had never gotten to feel things like this before. On top of that, from experience, I knew that the sooner I could get a girl to moan, the sooner I could make her orgasm. But that wasn't really my goal at the moment; although, it would have been a great treat for me if I'd be able to give Hinata something like that right now, since she was so gloomy from being sick. I'd at least make her happy that way. Wait…So maybe it _could_ be my goal at the moment, if it'd make her happy. Okay. Yes. I was going with that plan.

I sucked the skin just under Hinata's jaw into my mouth, taking it between my teeth to give it a gentle bite before I abruptly switched to her ear and caught her off guard, as I had strategized. I took out my tongue again and curved it so only the tip touched her when I licked a slow, firm trail behind her ear, tracing down to the tender part of the lobe where I lifted her flesh and brought it into my mouth.

"O-oh my God…!" Hinata whimpered as if she were about to cry from either embarrassment or shock. She shuddered violently and went from holding me to retreating as much as she could against the pillows. "Kiba-Kun, sweetheart, I'm getting so-…I-I'm getting s-so-…!"

She shuddered again and this time grunted from trying to keep still. But it seemed quite impossible. Hinata kept shaking and shaking each time I moved my mouth in a new way.

"You're getting so what, huh?" I breathed hotly over her ear, chewing and sucking on its lobe. "_Wet_?"

I smelled something then that was almost like an explosion of hormones deep inside of Hinata. She wasn't very far from an orgasm at all, a bit to my surprise. It certainly was coming faster and heavier than I expected.

Hinata couldn't find the bravery to answer me, nor could she suppress the shaky soprano moan that escaped her lips. Her whole body shuddered against me and arched into a very pleasuring position, abruptly pushing her breasts against my chest as her thighs desperately fastened themselves around my hips. Without her consent, Hinata's form seemed to literally try to contain her burning lust by using my groin as some kind of tight-fitting, smothering cover. It was like we were both attempting to trap in the heat surging from our privates between each other to keep it from escaping anywhere. That kind of thing needed to be held and shared by both sides working together, not lost by diffidence. But Hinata didn't seem so diffident right now…She was hot, horny, and aching for the relief I'd be more than pleased to give her.

"Oh my goodness!" She gasped sharply, forcefully pushing the back of her head into the pillows. She tilted her neck further, turning left and right, clutching and pulling at the sheets with her hands, not knowing what to do with herself. Hinata was a panting, sweating mess. At this point, she couldn't even suppress her moaning anymore. Was she even trying to? No, that had to be the _last_ thing on her mind right now while she was hyperventilating and gasping like a woman in labor.

This was going to be one hell of an orgasm…I really had to brace myself…_And_ Hinata.

"I can't!" She pleaded frantically, giving my groin slow, hard squeezes as her chest rose and collapsed against me with each forceful breath she took. Hinata was heaving. I guessed that this was the result of a twenty-year-old having her first orgasm after a life lived with no kind of love or intimacy…At least, until _I_ came along and changed that for her.

"I cant, oh God, I-…Oh dear God! _Please_!" Hinata compulsively begged, digging her nails into my back. "I can't, I can't! I-…_C-can't_!"

Her pleading didn't stop me because I knew it was just from her inexperience with pleasure. I just had to soothe her through this moment and keep her calm. The last thing I'd want was for her to be in any kind of fear or panic right now.

"Yes you can…" I whispered into her ear, almost moaning myself while kissing and smooching her all around that erogenous area. We kept on firmly and slowly grinding on each other, and enough for me to make out the flawless shape of her womanhood. I could feel it nearly down to detail with how my member was smothered passionately between its lips. Her innocence was as hot and stuffy as a fever, pulsing to the beat of her zealous heart against my own throbbing area. She felt more and more on edge every second she spend being rubbed up and down and all around by my erection.

"Hinata, just trust me on this one, okay?" I returned to her neck, fiercely and noisily suckling her flesh until it was wet from my saliva and purple from bruising. I was biting Hinata too. I almost wanted to eat her; take a munch out of her just to satisfy my insatiable appetite. Was I even hurting her like this? I couldn't tell for sure, but if I was, she was in sheer ecstasy. There was no reason to stop as far as I could see.

Hinata's reaction was apparent to my rough, carnal kisses. She started grinding quicker and more intensely against me, so to help, I let my hands travel down to her rump and I squeezed her in place, grabbing as much of her as could fit into my palms to shove her into the pillows and take control of the humping. "Listen to me, you're gonna feel your muscles tense up harder than ever right now, you're gonna start shaking real hard, and then you're gonna squirt all over me down there, but don't try to stop yourself from any of that, okay? They're normal things that happen when a girl has an orgasm…Do you trust me, babe?"

Hinata half-whined half-moaned, nodding her head as best as she could. She sounded like her lip was starting to quiver without stopping. I guessed that it was, by the way her body was spasming harder and her voice was getting louder.

I smelled it, then. The intoxicatingly delicious smell of Hinata's boiling hormones began to sizzle and burn until it exploded, along with a series of loud moans that could have very well been thought of as screams. She was cumming…_Everywhere_; and I was lucky enough to feel, watch, and hear her as she did.

"Kiba! Kiba-!…Oh my God, _Kiba-Kun_!" Hinata shouted with delight, raking her long nails down my back with desperation. "Ooooh, I'm having one, I'm having one! I'm really having one! Kiba! Mmmmm, Kiba-_ahhhh_!"

Hot, wet cum spurted through her clothes into mine to coat my privates in that sweet, savory, alleviating heat of satisfaction that let me know I was able to please my Hinata. I sighed in relief and took deep joy from that thought, slowing my movements to a stop only when she had finished her orgasm and fell limp.

"Ohhhhh…" She sighed dazedly.

Hinata's body relaxed from its previously arched position, melting like butter against the pile of pillows behind her. Her limbs slid off of me and hit the mattress and pillows softly.

"Oh my goodness…" She breathed as if she were in a trance of pleasant surprise, probably unable to believe what had just happened between us. It was certainly unbelievable. Even to me. I gave Hinata a freakin' orgasm, first of all, and second, she didn't faint.

…

…

…

…Oh my God. She didn't faint. Was I dreaming? No! She really didn't faint!

I backed off of her neck to look at her, running my fingers through her damp bangs to get them out of her face. She was as red as ever and still panting softly, and incredibly beautiful that way. It was her afterglow of a well-felt orgasm.

"You alright, hun?" I smiled, catching the enamored look in her eyes. Hinata was lost, a little. She was staring up at the ceiling with a glazed expression, as if trying to process everything that had went on tonight. I figured that she was trying to convince herself that it was real indeed and not a mere fantasy. I myself was too, kinda. It was just one of those things that took a while to get through your head. I certainly was trying to get it through mine right now.

"I'm more than alright…" Hinata slowly closed her eyes, using enough energy to weakly take my hand and bring it to hold the side of her face. She kissed my wrist affectionately. "I love you, Kiba…I really really love you…"

I couldn't help but grin as I caressed her baby-soft skin. "I love you too…"

"Wow…If I knew you could make me feel like that earlier, I would have forgotten about Naruto-Kun so fast that I would have been in your arms right away…"

"Feel how? Pleasured?"

"No. Loved…But pleasured too. That was amazing."

"That's good…I'm glad you think so. I just wanna know that we'll both always put love first, in front of everything else. Right?"

"Of course…That's my first priority." Hinata looked at me and smiled. "You. _You're_ my first priority…"

"You're mine too." I kissed her warm forehead, getting off of her to lay down by her side and pull her close to me. "Please don't leave tonight…Not after that. Can you just sleep over? I know you have a cold and all but I can be careful…I seriously wanna do some heavy cuddling; we don't even have to kiss on the mouth, if you're still worried about getting me sick. But please stay with me…Please?"

"Mm…Okay. But I'm going to take another medicine just in case sharing the same bed with you can get you sick too." Hinata answered. "Is it okay if I use your shower though, right now?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna use the one down the hall, then. Hmm, maybe you can just put on some of my clothes when you come out; that way I can just toss the clothes we have on right now with the rest of my laundry and wash them tomorrow morning. Sound good?"

"Yes…Thank you. Oh, um-…I-I'm sorry I um…Came."

I grinned at terribly embarrassed blush on Hinata's face and her awkward smile. It was such a sweet image that I couldn't resist seeing it whenever it was flawlessly painted upon her features.

"Nah, don't appologize…" I kissed her forehead again. "That was the sexiest part. You really got me hard and horny as fuck there, baby. _Damn_!"

Hinata giggled at my words and hid against my chest while I laughed with her.

"Did I?" She shook with hilarity.

"Yeah! C'mon, you didn't feel it?"

"I did, but-…Oh, I just didn't think about it too much when it was happening. But now I remember. Hm…It felt very nice against me, actually."

"Yeah?"

"M-hm…"

"So you liked getting humped by Dog-Boy, huh?"

Hinata chortled at that terrible joke, squeezing herself into my body to muffle her voice and embrace me. I hugged her back tighter and let our underwear touch, not really caring about the wet sensation that now felt a little cold and icky.

"Maybe…" She giggled like a little girl. "Hmhmhm. I'm going to go shower then so we can cuddle afterwards, Okay?"

"'Kay, me too."

Hinata and I parted to go wash ourselves. I of course helped her walk to the bathroom because of how wobbly her legs felt, and much to my hilarity, I realized grinding my member against her womanhood had given her a wedgie in the front. I caught her picking it out just before I had to run for the other bathroom and cover my horrible snickering on the way there.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: WARNING! This chapter contains a lime and extremely crude, rude, gross humor. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight

* * *

I laced my fingers up from under Hinata's wet hair, clutching her roots to control her the way I wanted. "Mm, c'mere…"

I pulled her head back far and gave the front of her neck a long, obscenely suggestive lick. There was no point to be tame, honestly. Hinata knew how much I wanted her. She knew how aroused she made me get when we were together or even if I was just alone fantasizing about her. So why should I have bothered to hide that lusty side of me when in her presence? I was starting to realize that just because I had respect for my girlfriend, didn't mean that I couldn't get naughty and rough with her sometimes. I kinda suspected Hinata of liking that kind of thing, now. From what I could see that night a few weeks ago, she seemed to be turned on by dominance and wasn't bothered by having my mouth everywhere around her neck. She didn't find it to be 'icky' or gross. Instead, she found it to be arousing enough that she was able to have her first orgasm from that and grinding alone…I really missed the night we shared together. Not much had happened between us since because of our busy schedules with our students and the other jonin. I yearned to get physical with Hinata again. I think she could tell; at least every time we started making out and I'd be unable to resist grabbing or spanking her ass in the middle of our heated kisses. It was kind of cute, honestly…She'd make that weird giggling or snorting sound or whatever like a scared little piggy and jump. Then, I'd either feel her breasts jiggle against my chest or her teeth clamp down on my lip, or if I was lucky, both at the same time. Hinata seemed to like being spanked, that naughty little virgin. Did she have some sort of secret fetish? Maybe…I could call it a fetish when it reached the point where a girl would keep telling me 'harder, harder' every time my palm landed flat against her stuck-out rump. And Hinata certainly liked it to hurt. What else did she like, really? Well, I had to try stuff to find out, right? Riiiiight…

"You know how good you smell right after you take a shower?" I breathed hotly over her neck, finding my way up to her delectable lips. I bit the lower one and pulled on it, tightening my grasp upon the roots of her hair. "Mm, you smell good enough to _eat_, babe…Even more than you usually do…"

That was an understatement. Hinata smelled and looked good enough that I was almost considering clawing her pants off and bending her over my couch to screw her from behind like a beast in heat. I _had_ been humping her a lot lately; even if it was just joking around to make her laugh…But seriously! I wanted to plow that woman so hard it'd wake up her gynecologist!

"Th-thank you…" Hinata stuttered timidly, finding herself unable to escape or even tone down my arousal. She was just as aroused herself and ended up letting me onto the couch to straddle her hips. "U-um, Kiba-Kun, when is Shino-Kun going to be here? Should I make us the tea already?"

"Later…" I pressed my groin against her, unrestrainedly licking her lips back and forth and nibbling on them like a treat. I knew Hinata loved feeling me hard, despite the fact that she was too shy to admit it. But I could always be sure by how she'd glance over and over at my crotch each time she caught it growing in her direction. "He'll be here soon, but just make the tea later…Right now I wanna get a little wild with you…"

Hinata gasped softly once I pulled her head back further by the hair. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Anything you want me to do, hun…" I smirked, biting, sucking, and pulling at her lower-lip as I shot her a penetrating, provocative gaze. "Just name it and I'll do it…"

Hinata blushed with wide eyes in reaction, but more when I took her hand and backed up a little to put it over the bulge of my groin.

"Um…U-um-…!" She stuttered timidly, detaching from my mouth to turn away. But she couldn't hide from me…I could still see that embarrassed blush as she lifted her palm off of my manhood, but still kept her fingertips rested over it. "I-I don't know…"

I dared to take her hand again and make her touch me fully, but I was careful to be gentle with Hinata. I didn't wish to upset her.

"Want me to get naked, then?" I grinned, almost laughing at the way I sounded. "You still haven't seen my penis."

Hinata couldn't keep a smile from stretching across her lips at that word.

"Penis." I repeated. "Penis. Penis. Penis. Peeeeeeniii-"

"Stop it!" Her laugher burst as she shoved me off of her, laying with her face down. Hinata even went as far as grabbing a pillow to pull it over her head, that little dork. She was-…She was so damn cute! Why'd she have to be so cute?

"I don't want to see it!" She giggled.

I pounced onto her back and made sure to smother my manhood against the delicious roundness of her ass. I guess one could say I was starting to hump her and in in a weird, wiggly kind of way. "Mmm, why? I trimmed and shaved this morning so it's the perfect time to witness my penile sexiness!"

"No!" Hinata twisted and squirmed beneath me, failing to roll me off of her. It was useless with the difference in size and strength we had. She was a tiny, delicate little flower, while I was…Well…Just like any other adult male jonin; tall, strong, and probably big enough to crush someone like her despite the fact that she was probably at my level in ninja-terms.

"Oh c'mon…Do you know how much time I take to make the hair down there all perfect every week?" I laid my weight on Hinata like a fat kid on a brand new mattress. "I trimmed, and then I shaved around my bush to get it into that nice triangle shape you girls love, and then I shaved my balls too so they're nice and soft, and-"

"Stop!" She guffawed with hilarity and lack of breath, pushing herself up to take a deep inhale and shoot an amused glare at me from the corner of her eyes. "You're such a pervert, Kiba-Kun! I don't want to see your-…Your bush or whatever you call it!"

"My bush? My pubes? My fuzzies? My sexy chocolate-brown maze of hair?"

"Ew!" Hinata uncontrollably laughed. "That's disgusting!"

"Nah, it's sexy as fuck. Here, wanna see me naked or not, babe?"

"Of course not!"

"Yeah you do. Y'know, I've been told by a lot of girls that I have a really sexy groin. Specifically with the shape of my pelvic-bone or pelvis or whatever and my belly-button. Hehe, it's an outie."

"I don't care, and I've seen your belly-button already! I know it's an outie."

"Yeah, but you haven't seen my dick!"

"What's you point?"

"That you should see it."

"Why?"

"Cuz it likes the attention! C'mon, give 'em some love. Please? I mean, after all, he's gonna give you a lottttt of vaginal and oral lovin' one day, over and over again, and again, and again, and again, and-"

"Fine!" Hinata finally gave in. "And what do you mean by _oral_?"

I got off of her and smirked. "Y'know. Oral sex. Would you ever wanna?"

Hinata sat up, immediately clutching the end of her shirt for a sense of comfort as she became embarrassed and blushed again. She ducked her head and looked at me from the bottom of her dark, fluttering lashes. "…Maybe…Why, u-um…W-would _you_?"

"Yeah. Give and receive, if you wanna do it to me too. Would you?"

She looked away at that question, but shyly nodded. It didn't take long for her fingers to begin fiddling with each other. "Ummm…I think so…I-I just don't believe I'd be very good…"

"Hmm, I dunno, Hina…" I winked at my girlfriend, sitting beside her on the couch. I took the liberty of wrapping my arm around her to lead her onto my lap. "I kinda have the feeling that you'd be _amazing_."

Forced to look at me, Hinata turned a brighter shade of red, along with having to sit against my erection. But I knew she didn't find it to be unpleasant; just embarrassing and maybe even a little bit awkward.

"…What makes you say that?" She began toying with my shirt over my chest.

"Cuz you're really passionate. You're not one of those girls who does stuff with her boyfriend just for the sake of doing it…You actually kiss me and cuddle with me cuz you _wanna_ do those things; not cuz I ask you to do 'em."

"Of course, but-…I-I have no idea how to do things that are more intimate, like-…" Hinata gulped. "U-um…Oral sex…"

I laughed at her worrisome nature. "Easy. When you're horny, it'll just be instinct. You'll know what to do. But just don't bite my nuts or squeeze them too hard. You can nibble and suck, though. That always feels really nice."

Hinata buried her face down into my chest when I winked at her again, and she started giggling yet another time.

"Oh my God!" She laid her hands against me as I embraced her slender waist. "Kiba-Kun, ew! That's so gross and so funny…Why would it hurt?"

"Cuz, balls are sensitive!"

"Well…What about-…What about the um…" She lifted her head, grinning with all the innocence in the world as she came closer to lower her voice. "…You know, the pee-pee?"

"The pee-pee can handle anything." I used Hinata's word for the sake of her comfort. "Well, _mine_ can. I dunno. I really like rough sex. It just feels better for me. I'm not slow and gentle, to tell you the truth…I've actually only been aggressive and loud and nasty with girls in the bedroom. But I'll always try to be romantic and lovey-dovey with you cuz I know you're old-fashioned like that."

Hinata gave me an odd sort of smile; one that was the last I'd expect right now. "How do you know? I never said that, did I?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was she actually trying to tell me that she'd be willing to-…Oh God. No. I could never picture Hinata being a dirty, slutty, seductive little whore for me with see-through lingerie and fishnets and ridiculously high stripper-heels, bending over and spreading her legs all slow-like to show me her hot, wet, plump-…

...

...

...

…Oh wait. Nevermind. I _could_ picture that and I could picture it _well_.

"I know this might be a little strange, but-…" Hinata tried to find the right words. "I'm actually not old-fashioned at all…I know I'm a virgin, but-…I guess it's just one of those things you know yourself well enough to say. And I know that I'd be okay with rough sex. I'd be okay with things that are well, more modern and I guess a little taboo even for some people, like sexy lingerie and everything else that makes me extremely shy and embarrassed but secretly very aroused on the inside…"

Okay, I was definitely dreaming. There was just no WAY Hinata could have a naughty side to her. She was so-…So damn _chaste_! Hinata was an angel. Not one of those little nymphomaniacs pretending to be saints, but she was an actual _angel_ from _above_! How could she-…No. Just no. This was a fucking dream too good to be true, that's what it was!

"I-I actually think about scenarios like that a lot…" Hinata confessed with great humiliation, bowing her head to hide her eyes beneath the shadow of her bangs. She lowered her already quiet voice. "It's sort of a fantasy, really…I'm always so meek and afraid and sometimes I just want to break out of that and be sexy and confident for you, because that's how you are with me and it just turns me on so very much…I know how my personality is, and how it always _will_ be, but I think I might-…I _know_ I might be different with certain things, like intimacy. Don't get me wrong, I'd _love_ for us to be slow and gentle with each other sometimes, but I'd love for us to be wild and passionate sometimes too…I want a little of both worlds."

So that was it…Being her own complete opposite was Hinata's secret fantasy. I could see why though, honestly. She was always so timid and silent…It was almost as if Hinata had been _suppressing_ her desires for all of her life, until now. That must have really been stressful. And now that we were together, she knew she had someone she could be free in front of and would still accept her the way she was. I didn't mind. I'd accept Hinata no matter what; even if she wanted to be a little slut for me. Heck, even if she wanted to be a _complete_ slut I still wouldn't be disappointed or want to change her. To tell you the truth, the thought of my girlfriend acting naughty and raunchy in my presence really made me hurt between the legs with an ardent desire. It no longer made me feel strange, because now I saw just how strong the bond between me and Hinata was; strong enough that we could be rabid animals in the bedroom, but sweet, tender lovers outside of there; or even the other way around.

"I'm okay with that." I shrugged and grinned at Hinata, smooching her lovely lips. "Actually, it's a pretty good idea…If we have variety in our relationship, then we won't get bored with each other so easily. Cuz I mean, the lust fades over time. You know that, right?"

She nodded smilingly and kissed me back. "Oh, I know…I just hope that I don't get too addicted to making love…I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself."

Overwork myself? Psht.

"Nah." I laughed. "Trust me, sex is all I'm ever gonna think about for a while once we start having it. It's always like that in the beginning; intense and irrepressible, but then things eventually calm down and cool off."

"Yes, but-…What if I want it too often? For example, when you're not in the mood but I am?"

"If I really don't wanna have sex which is pretty fuckin' rare for me, then we'll just do a quickie. Same when I'm in the mood but you're not."

Hinata grinned bashfully at that and sat up straight again, backing off of my chest to start tracing her fingers over it in shy little patterns. She seemed to be making hearts outside of her own awareness. "Hm, I think I'd be in the mood more often than you…"

"What makes you say that, huh?" I pinched into her soft hips, getting a giggle out of her.

"Well, remember how you once told me that sex is very similar to mastur-…You know what?"

"Yeah?"

"Well um…" Hinata took her fingers and began fiddling with them, shyly looking away from my gaze. "I happened to try a couple weeks ago after that night we had together when I was sick...I did more than once, actually, and it's getting very addicting. I didn't want to say anything until now because it's a little embarrassing…I can't stop doing it."

I laughed with her, shocked that she was starting to actually masturbate. I didn't know whether to be proud of Hinata or jealous that I wasn't getting to see her touch and explore her inexperienced little body. "Holy crap, really? How often are you doing it?"

"Um…!" She attempted to suppress a giggle, making a fist over her mouth as she shot me a coy glace. "At least once a day! Three at most…"

My jaw dropped.

"What? Kiba-Kun, don't give me that face!" Hinata shook me softly, but clearly with enthusiasm. "Oh please, you know how much I think of you when we're away from each other! I can't get you off of my mind…Especially when I'm alone in my room or in the shower while it was working at my house, before I've been having to use yours…"

"Oh damn…Do you like-…Moan my name and stuff and think of me when you touch yourself?"

She probably did. I knew to expect it, and if I were wrong, I would have been quite disappointed. The thought of my girlfriend fantasizing about me in privacy really turned me on, yet at the same time, gave me that warm, fluffy feeling in the pit of my belly. I kinda wanted to giggle and snort at the way that sensation was. It was strange, but-…Heh. I always did like it. I imagined it was the same one girls must have felt when they'd hear cheesy pick-up lines from their boyfriends and get corny gifts like roses and assorted chocolates.

"Maybe…" Hinata almost whispered, somewhat hiding into my chest. She peeked up at me with pale, innocent eyes from below her provocatively long lashes. "Well, I can't help it…And I love saying your name the whole time. It just makes everything so much better…"

Hearing that was all it took to get me rock-hard again, and that was only enhanced when Hinata snuck her little hands up my shirt and rubbed my abs.

"I-…I kind of feel sexy when I moan your name…" She gently brushed against my nipples with her thumbs, teasing me further. The way she tilted her head to the side and looked at me that way when she sat up straight again gave me immediate goosebumps, along with her sensuous touching. "Is that strange?"

"No, that's a real fucking turn on, babe…" I brought one of my hands between us and off of her back, while I let the other give her a hard squeeze between the curve of her butt and thigh. I started undoing my pants right in front of Hinata. She didn't seem to mind. Okay, she _definitely_ didn't mind by the way she grinned at me and I caught her blossoms peaking from beneath her shirt. Not to mention…Her body was releasing that scent again. That wonderful, divine scent I could swear was from the Gods. I was craving to make it get strong enough to fill the air around me and drive me even wilder than I was already getting.

I took Hinata's chin with my other hand and raised it, exposing her whole face. Her lips were slightly parted and moist. I could smell her mouth salivating with arousal, along with a certain other body part that was producing a sweet and savory kind of nectar as well. That nectar, however, was a forbidden one I couldn't quite taste yet…That was exactly what made me so uncontrollable around Hinata; the fact that I'd been desperately craving to make her mine and explore all that she had to offer. It was practically torture for me to be exposed to her smell and not be able to do anything about it. However, I somehow found myself able to love that.

I didn't hesitate at all when I pulled myself out of my undergarments and brushed across Hinata's fingertips once they came down there, all while staring her dead in the eyes. But that seemed to only arouse me further; enough that I roughened my grip a little on her chin as I ran my thumb along her lip.

"You said you wanted to see it, didn't you?" I asked lowly, daring to stroke myself in front of her. I figured that Hinata could tell what I was doing by the way her breath hitched in her throat and her heart-rate quickened to a new level. "Well…How do you feel about _touching_ it?"

What Hinata did then caught me completely off-guard. Instead of turning away, or giggling, or having any little reactions fueled by her timidity, she actually-…She actually took the plunge and touched me. And it wasn't a tiny little feel or anything. It was a long, slow, teasing caress coming from the pads of her fingertips to brush up the length of my member from its sensitive underside, but only once she mustered the courage to move my hand out of her way.

"…L-like this?" Hinata stuttered, terribly embarrassed yet terribly aroused. That had to be the best combination of emotions; it certainly produced a lovely expression on her face, and certainly that inseparable gaze she gave me. She couldn't look away and neither could I.

"M-hm, that's perfect…" I smiled somewhat, helping her wrap her little hand around and over the head of my manhood. "But try stroking me, now…That's even _better_…"

Hinata squeezed me as told, taking in a deep breath before she exhaled it shakily. I noticed her try to pull her hand away a few times but kept her there because I figured she was probably just afraid of feeling me throb like that. She seemed to be fearful of hurting me, keeping a very light grip, though I tightened it for her.

"I-I'm too shy to see it yet, Kiba-Kun…" My girlfriend whispered nervously. "But-…I'd um…I'd love to keep touching it for a while…It feels very nice, I think…"

Upon hearing that, I began massaging over Hinata's hand to make her massage my appendage, knowing now that she'd be okay with that. Oddly enough though, she still didn't want to see. But how could I even let myself get too down in the dumps when I was this elated from her touching my damn cock? I was in heaven…For God's sakes, the freakin' love of my life was giving me a hand-job!

...

...

...

Oh wait, did I say that too soon? Oh yeah, I think I did. Bad timing. I was a little guilty of that, and apparently, so was-

**DING DONG! DING DONG!**

Shino Aburame. My teammate. My best friend. My number one name on my Hitler's list, as of now, for interrupting my Goddamn stroking session with Hinata!

"You've-…Gotta be fuckin' kidding me." I felt my manhood go limp right then and there. One could have very well said that it had acted like a balloon at that moment; deflating completely before the party could have really started. Oh, but minus that annoying squeaky sound balloons make when they pop. My cock sounded more like a splat when it slipped straight out of Hinata's hand, flaccid and squishy, like a lifeless piece of flesh.

"Oh, Shino-Kun…" She sighed to herself, shaking her head with dismay. "Why couldn't you be just a few minutes _late_ for a change? Ohhh…"

A few minutes? Are you kidding me? Why couldn't he be a few _hours_ late? Maybe by then I could have been boning her!

But alas, I was stuck with a lonely penis…_Again_.

"Hey," I grasped Hinata's wrist before she could get off of me. "Maybe we should talk a little about a few things after he leaves…"

Hinata blushed. I think she caught my drift. "O-oh…What exactly do you want to talk about?"

"Y'know…Getting intimate. Do you think we should already?"

...

...

...

"…I-I'm so scared…"

...

...

...

"I know you are."

...

...

...

"…Kiba-Kun…I really want to already, though…It's becoming unbearable for me…I need you."

...

...

"I do too…I need you too, hun…"

**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**

Hinata and I both looked at the door again and sighed simultaneously.

"Yup…" I stood up with her, doing my pants back up again. "We really, _really_ need to talk about this when we're alone…"

My girlfriend nodded worriedly in agreement, although I tried to ease her tensions when I bent down and gave her a short yet passionate kiss before we answered the door together.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't see Shino Aburame's eyes behind his dark glasses, but somehow, the feeling in my gut told me that he was glancing back and forth at both Hinata and I. He still hadn't spoken a word. Ever since we opened the door for him, he had been standing there like that, just staring at us speechless like the weirdo that he was. I knew he was analyzing the situation, but the more he did, the more anxious I grew. I just wanted to spit it out already. I wanted to tell him that I was with Hinata and just get this over with.

"…Hinata…." He finally uttered, turning his head her way. "Your hair is wet…Did you take a shower at Kiba's house?"

...

...

...

What the hell? How did he even notice that?

"Um…Y-yes…" She stuttered. "Mine broke at home."

"So then, why not just use the Branch House shower?"

"…I-I felt more comfortable using Kiba-Kun's."

"And did you also feel more comfortable putting on his clothes instead of yours?"

Oh yeah, maybe because little ol' Hinata happened to steal one of my shirts this morning along with some of my bottoms. She said something about liking the way I smelled…Eh, whatever. I figured it was just another 'girl thing' to put on a guy's clothing and then just stroll around sniffing the shirt-collar every five seconds, hoping that he wouldn't notice. But _I_ sure did. And now, I noticed as well that Shino was catching on before we could even explain ourselves.

"Yes…" Hinata clutched the end of my shirt, nervously toying with it. "Well-…Shino-Kun, that's exactly what Kiba-Kun and I needed to talk to you about…We're-"

"Together." He finished for her.

Okay, I wasn't gonna pretend that Shino didn't just freak me the hell out right there. How did he find out? I never told anyone…And I knew Hinata didn't either. So-…Wait, was it really that obvious?

"So…How'd you know?" I furrowed my eyebrows at him, moving aside to let him into my home.

"Kiba, it's really not that hard for me…" He slipped out of his shinobi-sandals. "I know you two like I know the back of my hand. I started realizing that something was different from the smallest of gestures; you two standing closer together than usual, leaving me by myself more than usual…"

Oh yeah. _That_. Well, Shino might have been my best friend, but honestly, he wasn't the most social guy around. It was kind of hard to remember that he was there when Hinata was too; I naturally talked to her more than I did with him. It had always been that way between us three.

"Other than that, I noticed that Hinata hasn't exactly been ogling at Naruto for a long time, now." He followed us to the couch. "I mean…That _is_ rather strange of her, but what _really_ gave it away was the fact that you had foundation around your neck about a week ago, Kiba. _Pale_ foundation."

"I told you it wouldn't hide the hickeys!" Hinata slapped her hand against my chest before sitting on the sofa.

I plopped onto the cushion next to her and attempted to bring my arm around her, but she just slapped that away too, much to my irritation. "What? I thought it was gonna work!"

"Not on tan skin, Kiba! Not on tan skin!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that there was such a big difference between our skin tones?"

"Because I told you a million times!"

"Oh, then forgive me for not ever wearing make-up and knowing how that concealer shit isn't worth a single that penny you spent on it."

Hinata gasped exaggeratedly. However, that didn't shut me up. I just imitated her and slapped my hands onto my cheeks to give it even more emphasis, but unfortunately, that only made my girlfriend stand and give me 'the look' as she got in my face. Although her eyes were big and innocent, she still somehow to make them look very frightening when she was angry, which was quite rare for her to have that sentiment. I started to feel a little bad for causing it in the first place.

"Says the man who puts LIPSTICK on his _FACE_!" She screeched.

…

Oh hell no. Hell. Fucking. _No_. That was it. That woman blew the last fucking straw with that comment!

"IT'S NOT LIPSTICK, IT'S A PERMANENT TATTOO, GOD DAMN IT!" I shrieked back at her, springing up from the couch with enough fury that it sent poor little Hinata tumbling away until she tripped on her own two feet and landed onto her bum with a loud, painful thud.

"Omigod." I gasped, realizing what I had done.

Hinata just sat there on the floor, frozen, with her mouth agape and palms facing up as if demanding an explanation. She stared at me with hurt and disbelief.

"You-…! Y-you yelled at me!" She whimpered in a crying tone. "Kiba-Kun…Y-you yelled at me!"

Oh no…Was she going to cry? No. No. _No_. I couldn't make my little Hinata-Hime cry…I just couldn't! What kind of boyfriend was I? And I had sworn to her that I'd never be a jerk to her the way I was with most people. Now not only was I a bad boyfriend, but a liar, too!

"I'm so sorry…" I kneeled to help her up. "Baby, I'm so-"

"Don't 'baby' me, you asshole!" She began with her slapping-thing again, desperately smacking my hands away from her.

Hinata had actually just cursed…Not only that, but-…She called me an asshole! A dirty, poopy-covered asshole!

I was in deep shit, now…She hardly _ever_ cursed. And I'd hardly ever get called an asshole by a girl!

"I said I'm sorry! God damn it, c'mere." I pried her wrists out of my way, yanking her into an embrace.

Hinata tried to push and shove me away, wriggling and thrashing, but it was useless. I held her still and squeezed her with all of my might.

"Sorry…" I repeated, crushing her with warm affections, no matter how much she pounded her tiny fists against my back and latched her teeth into my flesh like an angry poodle. "I love you. Okay? I fucking love you. I'm sorry I yelled. You can kick me in the nuts if it'll make you feel better, but just don't be mad at me or think I'm an asshole…Please. I didn't mean to. You know how my temper just gets the best of me sometimes…I'm really really sorry, babe. Honest."

Hinata dropped her arms at that and let my battered skin out of her mouth, spitting out the bit of my shirt she probably managed to chew off. But I didn't mind…At least she wasn't pissed at me anymore.

"I love you too…" She said with a muffled voice between my chest and shoulder. "Sorry, I'm on my period. It makes me a little moody sometimes."

"I know you are."

"How?"

"I can smell it, _duh_!"

"Ew!" Hinata pushed me off of her, giving my already beaten chest another hard spank, and another, and another. But she laughed. At that adorable giggle, I knew I was safe and that she was alright. That was all I needed. "Kiba-Kun, that's disgusting!"

"I can't help it!" I laughed, grabbing her delicate hands to kiss them. "The smell's just there. It doesn't bother me, though. Every girl's like that to me when she's on her period, so I've just grown up used to it."

"You two know that I'm still here, right?"

...

...

...

He had to ruin the moment, didn't he?

"Oh." I turned and saw Shino, flashing him a big, guilty grin as Hinata blushed and pulled her hands out of my hold, covering her mouth with them. "Sorry, Shino. Wow, we really have a habit of forgetting about 'cha, don't we?"

Shino pushed his index finger against the rim of his glasses and gave us a long sigh of irritation. "Yes…But I've become accustomed to that. Now I just have to get accustomed to my two best friends being a-…Couple…"

"I-is it strange?" Hinata meekly questioned.

"No, not really…Just-…I expected this to happen a very long time ago. Kiba's had a crush on you ever since we were little kids. And you two make a great pair, in my opinion…"

Hinata put her hands down and looked at me upon hearing that, while I gave her a small smile before returning to Shino.

"Yeah?" I replied. "Why?"

"Because you two can argue but go right back to loving each other the next second. You gave me the perfect demonstration of that just now, actually…"

Hinata and I grinned at each other and turned away. Even _I_ was blushing at the comment Shino made.

"Yeah, I guess…" I itched the back of my head, sitting with my legs crossed. "I dunno, I mean, we _do_ argue sometimes…"

"Well, everyone does." He joined us on the floor. "Every couple has arguments."

"I know. But what makes _us_ so special?"

"The fact that you two aren't immature enough to hold grudges against each other and a lot more…I mean, despite what a loud-mouthed pain in the neck you can be most of the time, Kiba, you still are very mature when it comes to things like this, I have to admit…Oddly enough, it's your first real relationship. How long has it been that you two are together?"

"Um…" Hinata almost giggled. "It'll be three months this weekend that Kiba-Kun asked me out…But we kissed for the first time a couple weeks before that."

"And…That just happened out of nowhere?"

"…I guess…" I shrugged at the memory. "I dunno, we were just talking about Naruto one day when I was cleaning up a wound for her, and then boom. One thing led to another and it just happened. I guess it was the moment…It just felt right for us. I can't explain."

"You don't need to." Shino got up on his feet. "I understand…I'm happy that this has finally happened. I don't think I would have ever wanted anyone else for Hinata, anyway. You're the only person that I'm sure can take care of her and keep her happy."

"Hell yeah." I agreed, getting up as well before I helped Hinata do the same. "I think I would have like-…_Died_ or something if she got together with Naruto in the past. I would have been awake every night praying that he wouldn't let her get hurt out of his own carelessness. Or I would have just kidnapped her and kept her nice and safe with me. Huh, Hinata?"

"Probably…" She timidly kept her hand inside of mine, bringing the other to hold it too. "I wouldn't be surprised. You _are_ a little um…Paranoid about me."

"Mm, just a little." I winked, smooching her on the cheek. "But hey, so's Shino. You're like a little flower…It's kind of always been our job to keep you out of harm's way. Especially back when we were kids…"

"Oh, the missions…" Shino sighed, shaking his head as we lead him with us to the kitchen. "I remember Kiba and I always having to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't get injured. You were always a little clumsy, Hinata…"

"I still am." She giggled. "Well, according to Kiba, at least."

I laughed. "You are! But you totally kick ass, so don't worry."

"Yes…Especially when she's saving _your's_."

"Huh?"

"It's true!" Hinata laughed shyly. "Kiba-Kun, you're just as clumsy as I am, if not worse! The only difference is that your clumsiness always comes from overconfidence."

I practically scoffed as I strolled over to the pantry, lifting my sleeve up to flex my bicep at them; especially my girlfriend. "How can I _not_ be overconfident? I mean, look at these guns! I'm so sexy…"

But both of them just scoffed at me. "Oh please!"

Surprisingly enough, I was kinda glad that Shino came over, even though he had accidentally interrupted my intimacy with Hinata. At least I could talk to the guy and get this huge secret of being with my girlfriend off of my chest. It was a huge relief, honestly. I was just glad that I could tell someone other than my mom and sister and talk about it; with a guy, for a change. But could I blame Shino for expecting the relationship? Well, I guess not really. Now that I thought about it, Hinata and I _did_ kinda make it obvious sometimes…Though I hoped that no one _else_ noticed our flirty little gestures here and there. But hey, winking and smirking at a girl could have been friendly too, right? Just-…Not when you go a little overboard and try to bite that girl's cheek off when no one's watching. Heck, I couldn't help it. Hinata was always looking and smelling so tasty that I was always getting tempted to misbehave around her! Eh, maybe I should have tried a little harder to keep our relationship under wraps and my hormones a little less rowdy.

...

..

...

Okay, who was I kidding? My hormones were so fucking out of balance that sometimes I'd wake up humping my pillow from dreaming that it was Hinata's naked ass. But alas, at least I hadn't been having any odd dreams or nightmares recently. Nightmares like-…Oh God, dare I say it? Dreaming that Naruto was farting in my face. Yep…That freakin' bastard managed to traumatize me many years ago when we were still in our 'teens. Hard to believe that I was a twenty-year-old man now still terrified of being near him whenever he ate bean ramen.

Speaking of…I was unfortunate enough to bump into Naruto later in the afternoon on my way to the ramen-bar. Shino had left, by then; though I went with Hinata and Akamaru after she changed into her own clothing. Naruto was there with his girlfriend Sakura of course, while I just hoped and prayed that the sight wouldn't get to Hinata. But…Somehow, she didn't seem too uncomfortable. Just nervous as almost usual. I could tell by the silence that lingered between us.

"You okay?" I decided to speak, catching her attention.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and whipped her head up and around, realizing where reality was. She initially looked surprised and blushing but then calmed herself, relaxing the tenseness in her petite shoulders. "O-oh, yes, I'm fine, Kiba-Kun…I'm-…I'm just anxious seeing them together; that's all."

"Hmm…Do you think you still care?"

"…No."

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm not gonna be mad; I know how you used to love him for so long…"

"Well-…I care a little bit…" She admit. "Naturally, it does make me somewhat jealous to see him with her. It just takes time to get over things like that…But I'm not attracted to Naruto-Kun anymore. I still admire his bravery and think he's good-looking, but-…I'm just not attracted to him anymore. I don't know how to explain any better than that. I'm just-…Mm, I guess I'm just too in love with you to care about him so much."

"Nah, I get it." I flashed Hinata a grin, making her blush in reaction. "Don't worry, it's not like I expect you to just forget about Naruto over night. I wish you could, but-…Eh, I know that's not gonna happen. You have a heart. You have feelings too."

Hinata smiled sweetly at that. "Thank you. I'm so glad that you understand…I love you, Kiba-Kun."

"Love you too, babe."

I heard her giggle to herself before I turned and waved at Sakura and Naruto, almost forcing my lips to stretch again, in a sense. I wasn't exactly happy to see them. Sakura, I didn't really give a shit about; I never knew her that well but I knew she was still a bitch like the old days. As for Naruto, we were friends at one point in the past, but over time, I couldn't keep from disliking him more and more. We were friendly rivals, actually…Though the rivalry surpassed the friendship through the years; at least, for me. I'd just always pretended like things never changed so Naruto wouldn't know how I really felt. I didn't think it was worth the arguing or drama, especially because we didn't even see each other that often anymore.

But now…Was I even jealous of him anymore?

...

...

...

I guess-…Not that much at all, if anything. I finally had Hinata; that was all I wanted ever since I was a little boy. I never wanted anything else. So then, what was the point of hating Naruto anymore?

...

...

...

Nothing. That's what. I got what I wanted…I got Hinata Hyuga.

I had what I needed to be content in life. That was all that mattered. I decided to just let old hatred go for the sake of love and happiness…At least for the most part. Like I said, things don't suddenly change over night. I had a heart too. I had feelings too.

"Oi! Kiba! Akamaru! Hinata!"

"What's up?"

"H-hi…"

"I haven't seen you guys in a while…" Sakura turned in our direction as we sat, leaning over to see past Naruto, who was next to me. "Where've you been?"

"Around." I shrugged. "Missions, hanging out, just the usual stuff…You two?"

"Same." They sighed.

"Man, I really hate missions, now…" Naruto groaned noisily. "My students are so freaking annoying! They won't leave me alone with Sakura!"

"Oh, tell me about it! Me and Hi-…I mean, uhhh…" I caught myself in the middle of my excitement. Or rather, Hinata had kicked my leg under the chairs. "I mean, yeah, those kids are a real pain in the ass…"

"Ugh, I know…Especially when they start fighting over shit like who gets to do what…"

"M-hm…We used to do that a lot though when we were their age, didn't we?"

"Yeah. I remember us two always arguing when we got put on a mission together. We were both always trying to take charge and-"

"Okay, you two…" Sakura cut him off, slipping out of her chair to walk past us both and take Hinata by the wrist, pulling her away. "While you guys have guy-talk, Hinata-Chan and I are going to the candy shop for some snacks, right, Hinata?"

"O-oh, um…!" Hinata nearly tripped. "Sure! W-we'll be back! Um…Kiba, wait for me, okay?"

"'Kay!" I called after her, watching my girlfriend for just a moment too long. I think Naruto noticed.

"Whoa…"

I turned and looked at him.

"She just called you _Kiba_…"

I raised my eyebrow in question. "…And? That's my name, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but Hinata always puts 'Kun' and 'Chan' after peoples' names…"

My heart sunk. Naruto was an idiot, but-…God damn it, how'd he catch that one?

"Uhhhhh…" I scratched the back of my head, glancing left and right as if literally looking for an excuse. "Yeah, so? Maybe she forgot. I dunno. C'mon, let's eat."

"Wait wait," Naruto grabbed my shoulder before I could order any food. He came up closer to me and lowered his voice, at first making me think he was going to tell me he was gay for me or something by the way he was acting so secretive. "Hey uh…Kiba,"

He'd better not. I'd kick him in his little blonde balls and make a run for it if he did.

"…Yyyeaaaah?" I raised my eyebrow further, keeping a steady eye on that hand of his.

"…Can I tell you something?"

"Okayyy…What?"

"Alright, well-…Uh, I know this is gonna sound weird, but-…Hinata hasn't been acting like herself lately."

I sighed with relief. My asshole was safe from any kind of yaoi fan girl's rape fantasy.

"How?"

"…She's not checking me out…" He whispered.

Well _duh_, she wasn't checking him out! Not when she was busy daydreaming about _me_!

"…What's your point?" I shrugged again.

Naruto took his hand off of my shoulder but scooted closer. "That-…Uh, I dunno! Don't you think that's a little weird?"

No. Just wonderful.

"Not really…I mean, I think she stopped checking you out once you turned her down a few years back…"

"That's not what I'm saying. I know she started letting go back then and everything and moving on, but she still always did look at me sometimes and blush and all. But for the past few months…Nothing! Absolutely nothing! It's like I don't even _exist_!"

Exactly. That's what both Hinata and I needed and he did too, for his own good.

"I don't like her more than a friend or anything, but it's so weird!" Naruto backed off, finally. "I just got used to her liking me…Now I kinda feel…Uhhh…"

"Bad?" I guessed for him. "Like you lost something good?"

"Mmm, kind of…" He muttered. "She's a good person, yeah, but I just got used to the attention she was always giving me…"

I shrugged once more at Naruto. "Oh well. Look, you have a girlfriend…You should be happy that Hinata's getting over you. She spent years and years loving you for nothing, and now she's finally healing from that."

"I _am_ happy for her, Kiba. I just wish-"

"That you had the attention again?" I finished for him. "Naruto, quit being so selfish, man. You'll get the attention from Sakura. That's all the attention you need. Hinata couldn't be with you because you didn't want her, so just let her be with someone else; someone who loves her and who can have her love back."

Someone like _me_, damn it. I really wish I could tell Naruto. I really wish I could rub it in his _face_, just for a little more closure over it all.

"Whatever man who's with that girl is one lucky man…" I added.

"Well…Why don't you just stop having friends with benefits and ask Hinata to be your girlfriend?"

"I don't have friends with benefits anymore."

"Why?"

"Cuz," I half-smiled, half-smirked as I got out of my chair and went in direction of the candy store. "I'm a lucky man."

I knew I could say that much without him ever understanding what I meant. After seizing the satisfaction of that alone, I left Naruto by himself and took Akamaru with me.

"C'mon, boy. Let's go get Hinata and some chocolate-covered strawberries and go back home…I feel like getting romantic with her again."

Akamaru barked happily in reply.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:**** Okay, WARNING! The following chapter is a 17-page long LEMON. (Well, at least on Microsoft Word it was) So if you're turned off by KibaHina and/or heavy sexual content, you might want to exit right now. I reccomend not reading all of this in one go if you have low patience. Otherwise, go get a cup of hot-cocoa and enjoy in your most comfortable spinny-chair...This is my Christmas gift to my dear readers! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter Ten**

**************

* * *

**

Gingerbread; the most disgusting substance on the planet. As delectable as my army of snowmen and santas and naked ladies looked, I still wasn't tempted to swab off a piece of icing and lick my finger. It'd taste like-…Ugh. _Gingerbread_. The only thing in this kitchen right now that looked edible to me was Hinata, of course. She was at the other counter working on her Christmas-cake, already so anxious about the party tonight that she insisted on us cooking a half-hour before schedule. Because of that, I had to give up watching television for some freakin' ginger-bastards that didn't even flatter my taste-buds. Honestly, it wasn't even worth biting one's head off to get Hinata all pissy-pissy and sexy with me. I'd probably wanna puke if any of this nasty ginger found its way into my mouth. The only thing I wanted to be in there at the moment was Hinata's sweet tongue. But how the hell was I supposed to get some shmexy lovey-dovey time right _now_? I had tried everything, but when Hinata cooked, she refused to do anything else on the side. So, no making out, no touching, no spanking her round little tooshie without her scolding me, no nothing for poor ol' Kiba-Kun. I might have as well pulled out my cock and drawn on a face and tie with the icing for my own amusement.

...

...

...

Or…I could have tried a little harder to get Hinata's attention. There was a chance this could have turned sour, but not if I was smart about it. I just had to know if the strapless mini-dress she was wearing right now was at all replaceable. Well…I wasn't sure, but then again, she had many dresses and I could always buy her more; even if this was the one she planned to go to the party with. But hey, lots of stores had cute little navy-blue minis with big white polka-dots, right?

"Man, I hate baking cakes, don't you?" I casually threw my hands into the air, leaving my detestable ginger-bastards to stroll on over to my lovely girlfriend.

"A little…" She sighed. "I love doing the decorations on them, though. But mixing the batter and then baking it isn't fun at all."

"Then why don't you take a little break, huh?"

Hinata looked up at me and blushed when I propped my hand next to her on the counter and leaned into her personal space. "I-I can't, sweetheart…I need to get this finished first. I'm sorry…"

"Aww, I'm sure you can slack off for a few minutes…" I slyly made my way behind her to snake my arms around her tiny waist. Slowly and gently, I pressed up against all of Hinata's backside, tightening my squeeze bit my bit until we were smushed together by a warm, snuggly affection and her shoulders were pressed into my chest. It didn't take long for me to kick up the heat, however. Just as soon as I had Hinata in my embrace, I let go with one hand to bring all of her hair around one shoulder, exposing her lovely, creamy-pale neck and it's scent. She smelled like vanilla and toasted sugar today. I took a deep inhale at that lovely aroma and nuzzled my face down against her flesh, finding the spots I knew were her favorites to have orally stimulated.

"Just for a few minutes?" I murmured hotly into her baby-soft skin, unable to resist kissing it as tenderly at I could with a little sucking in between. "Pretty please, Hina?"

Hinata giggled ticklishly and tried to shrug me off of her, failing to do so. "Hmhmhm, no…"

"C'mon…" I persisted, holding her tighter. I spread out my legs a bit further and exposed my intimates unrestrainedly to her bottom, instantly gaining a reaction of arousal. Hinata might or might have not tried to contain herself, I didn't know, but I sure did know she was arching her body a little into certain parts of mine despite her still attempting to get away from my lips.

"No, Kiba-Kun…" She giggled again, shuddering with both pleasure and ticklishness.

But that didn't stop me. 'No' meant 'yes' sometimes, didn't it?

I spread out my fingers and slid a hand down her body, ever so slowly and firmly until I had to crouch a bit to reach her bare, silken thighs.

"Please babe." I whispered against the nape of her neck, nuzzling into her hairline before I smooched it.

Hinata quivered again and I felt her skin begin to develop goosebumps.

"Just for a little while…" I stood back up gradually, bringing the end of her dress with me as well as touching the rest of her thighs. I made sure to brush against her little panties as well. "I promise…Your cake can wait, but I can't…"

"Why can't you?" She finally let go of her utensils to caress her way down my arm and lightly grip my wrist. "Are you really that impatient for me, Kiba-Kun?"

I couldn't keep my hips from pushing themselves out and pinning her snuggly against the counter when she used that sexy, sultry, yet completely innocent tone of voice with me. It was almost automatic that I'd have a reaction like that to Hinata. She just turned me on so easily without even _trying_!

"Yeah, can't you tell?" I smiled sideways, bringing my free hand to squeeze one of her large breasts from the bottom up.

Hinata slowly rolled her head back and let it onto my shoulder, allowing me to further explore the luxury of her velveteen neck. "Y-yes…I can…But-…Mmm, I should really finish this cake first…"

How could she possibly finish that cake when she was so busy getting horny with me?

Hinata was still so innocent. So, so innocent. She was almost like the curious little angel that let the demon tempt her; like Eve taking the apple from the snake. Didn't she already know I wasn't gonna let her finish that cake when we were both getting so hot and bothered together?

"I'll buy a cake if you don't get to finish that one." I promised, spinning her around suddenly to push her cooking things and cake aside and lift her onto the counter. I grabbed Hinata's legs and yanked them up around my waist. She wasn't going to escape me now, was she? Hell no. I took my hands to the small of her back and shoved her against me, getting right in her face. There wasn't a hint of hesitation that I felt as I gave her an intense glare and made my needs clear to her in the form of a gruff whisper. "I want you _right now_, damn it. I don't give a _fuck_ about that cake, do you understand?"

"N-no…" Hinata dared to drive me further over the edge of arousal with her own self. She was already breathing shallowly, chest rising and falling against mine, her face red with both embarrassment and desire as she slipped her hands under my sleeves and began lustfully feeling my biceps up and down. "What are you going to do? You can't _make_ me understand, c-can you, Kiba?"

Oh, she was asking for it…She was REALLY asking for it now, that desirable little temptress.

I grabbed a hold of Hinata and took her over to the table, wasting no time in getting on top of her once I pushed her down and pinned her there. She was trapped…And _completely_ under my mercy. I took advantage of that by immediately latching my lips onto hers, meshing our mouths together with a shared moan of ecstasy from both sides as I pushed up against the front of her body. I was almost grinding on her, in a sense; maybe trying to get the bottom of her dress up further and the top down. But heck, why torture myself even more like that? I decided to just be greedy about what I wanted and manually expose her parts, getting the dress around only her stomach with my hands. To my luck, Hinata hadn't a bra on. Though, that didn't keep her from clutching the back of my head by the hair and yanking me down to where I knew she wanted me to go. She was certainly feeling bold today, much to my joyful surprise.

"I-I've started the pill already…" She timidly yet desperately stuttered, extending her neck for me to brush against as she brought me down further, taking a single hand under the back of my shirt-collar to caress my back.

I opened my mouth against her neck and breathed, getting her to shudder once more and moan.

"K-Kiba-Kun, we can-…!" Hinata struggled to contain herself, giving into her desires. She mustered the courage to take me to her breast. "I-if you want, w-we can…!"

I knew what she was trying to tell me between her violent shaking. Really, it wasn't that hard to figure out. Hinata was just as eager to have sex as I was. But unfortunately, it'd have to wait…We hadn't enough time. No matter how bad I wanted to bend her ass over and pound her little natch senseless, I knew deep down that we'd have to do this when we were both in no rush.

...

...

...

However…We still had a while before we'd have to get back to baking our treats for the Christmas party. Maybe we _could_ do a little something together…

Oh hell yes. We _could_.

"Oh my God, Kiba…!" Hinata panted fervently, digging her nails into my flesh when I began roughly suckling her teat, getting it hard between my lips and tongue. "Mmm, please…I-I really want to!"

"Want to what?" I bit and pulled on her nipple, making her moan immediately and drive herself up against the table. But I yanked her back into her place after quickly slipping out of my shirt, then started touching and playing with her other breast as well so it wouldn't be alone. "Say it, Hinata. Tell me exactly what you wanna do."

"…Make-…M-make love…!" She whispered out, giving my waist a hard squeeze with her legs so that she could feel my growing erection against her womanhood. A long sigh of ecstasy escaped her quivering lips.

I pried her off of me a little, enough to get rid of her dress, toss it to the floor, and squeeze my hand in between our bodies to go southwards.

"You sure you're ready for that?" I propped my other forearm and lifted myself up, wanting to see her face once I touched her sweet virginity.

"Y-yes!" Hinata bucked up her hips in instant response, knowing what I was about to do. "Y-yes, I-I'm positive, Kiba-Kun! I'm positive!"

She practically heaved herself up with wide eyes of shock when I cupped her silky-soft, wet mound, though I pushed my girlfriend back down with passionate kiss.

"We can't right now." I sighed with pleasure at the feel of her tongue wrapping and unwrapping around mine. "Mmm…Not yet."

"But-"

"No, we need to do that when we mmmph…Have time."

"Please!" Hinata whimpered with urge, biting my lips and clawing at my naked back.

I groaned huskily in response, almost growling at her like an animal. Really, it was getting _beyond_ difficult to control myself like this; one, she was begging me to fuck her, two, I couldn't breathe a single breath without being further and further intoxicated by her scent of arousal, and three, I was touching her and seeing for myself exactly how soaked, hot, and gooey her innocence was getting against my fingertips. What if-…What if we didn't attend the party? What if we just stayed home and screwed the night away until dawn? We could have…But should we have? My mind said no, but my manhood was just about ready to spring out of my pants on its own and shove its way into my virgin girlfriend. I could already feel my testicles getting sore…I knew I was having to ejaculate but that I couldn't because I wasn't getting enough physical contact on my genital-area.

"No…" I uncontrollably rubbed her womanhood's lips, massaging them as well as massaging the shy rose they held between their nectar-covered warmth. Hinata was so irresistibly wet…So juicy and sticky that my fingers seemed to glide over her flesh much like our tongues would with each other; with ease and flow and the perfectly combined friction of two impassioned lovers. Hinata was literally slipping between my fingertips; freshly waxed and as smooth as a woman could possibly get. I couldn't even grip her from how much nectar her innocence was producing for me over her velvety flesh. It was like-…Almost like her body was begging for me to get it clean; get rid of the irritating wetness she must have been feeling right now.

"Kiba, please…" She cried softly, rolling her hips back and forth and her womanhood against my lustful touch. "Please, baby…I-I need it…We can skip the party…Oh God, please, I've never been this aroused before! It's _terrible_! P-please, make it go away!"

It must have been one heck of an unbearable feeling for Hinata. I myself was suffering with a rock-hard erection and testicles swollen with semen that was just begging to pour out, though she was just an innocent virgin burning with desires she had never had fulfilled before, and on top of that, her warmth _refused_ to cease leaking. The juice was just dripping down her puffed-up lips, probably down her bottom as well and maybe even onto the table beneath us. It was a like a chain-reaction as well; the wetter she got, the stronger her scent became, the more I could smell it, the more I _needed_ to have her. I was growing wild and impatient. That scent just wouldn't go away. It was already in my system, burning me from the inside out with a primal desire.

...

...

...

I needed to lick Hinata. I needed to taste her.

"You really want me to make it go away, huh?" I kissed her mouth aggressively one last time, savoring her sweet tongue before I took my journey of kisses down a descending road.

"Yes…" Hinata whispered between her aroused panting, taking her hand to mine beneath her soiled panties. She started massaging her fingers over mine to make me rub her harder and faster; the way she wanted. "Please, make it go away, Kiba…_P-please_…!"

Oh, I'd make it go away, all right…I was going to swallow every fucking _drop_ of that wetness.

"Do anything you want to me…" She meekly offered. "…A-anything at all…I'll do anything you want me to do to you too…"

"I just want you to keep your legs wide open for me, okay?"

"Okay, but-…What're you going to do?"

I dared to use vulgar language with my girlfriend, knowing that she didn't mind at all even the naughtiest of words in times like these. "Mm, well I've been _dying_ to eat your little pussy out, Hinata…"

I heard Hinata gasp at that and I looked up as I kissed her stomach, seeing how red her face was beneath her tears when she propped herself onto her elbows to watch me. She was actually crying by now from the arousal, staring back at me with wide, sparkling eyes full of both innocence yet a fiery, ardent sort of passion.

"You know how hard it's been for me through all of these years, smelling you and knowing I could never do anything about it cuz I couldn't have you?" I carefully found the floor with my feet, pulling up the chair to the edge of the table as I continued kissing my angel. "Every time you were horny…Every time you were and acted like everything was okay, blushing like you did something horribly wrong…I couldn't even _stand_ being around you cuz I'd always be wanting to just shove my face in between yours legs and eat you like a starving dog…I couldn't even _sleep_ next to you in the tent when we'd go on missions as teenagers cuz every time you had a wet dream, I'd be holding myself inside my sleeping bag to keep from pouncing on top of you and tearing your clothes off…I've always wanted you. I've always _needed_ you. I can't _believe_ it's taken this fucking long for us to be together…"

"…I-I'm sorry…!" She cried quietly, making a fist in front of her mouth. "I wish I knew sooner, Kiba-Kun…I really do…!"

I sat on the chair and yanked Hinata forward by the thighs, causing her to lay fully on the table.

"Nah, don't worry about it, babe…" I spread out her flexible legs as wide as they could go, manipulating my chakra to grow out a single claw. With that claw, I swiftly ripped her panties off, all while making sure to keep her skin from being scratched. But she remained perfectly unharmed.

"It was worth the wait…" I smiled widely at what I saw, letting my claw become a nail again before I held her thighs open. Hinata was beautiful; better than I had even imaged that night that I saw her innocence with her panties covering it. Right now she was waxed bare, unlike that night, with her flesh smooth and glazed with nectar, perfect for licking. She was like a dessert I wanted to voraciously feast upon.

"You know why?" I scooted my chair in, slowly dropping my face to hover just a smidge away from her lovely innocence. I released my tongue from my watering mouth and let it glide across her plump, glossy pink lips. She was as smooth and soft as raw flesh; even softer as I took a single lip between both of mine and sucked, pulling on it for play. It made a squishy sound when I freed it. I smirked at that and licked my lips.

"W-why?" Hinata trembled with excitement, rolling her fingers over her womanhood. She seemed to be exposing the little bud between her lips to me. It was hiding beneath the protection of its hood, as equally meek and timid as my girlfriend.

I spread out her virginity's lips and buried my face into her velveteen warmth, smothering the shy bud with my assertive tongue as I kissed her between speaking. "Mmmmm…Cuz, now we're together and you finally love me back. I don't think either of us were mature enough as teenagers to have a relationship. At least now we're old enough to understand each other and what love is…Mm, that couldn't have happened years ago, right?"

I suckled Hinata's shy bud of flesh out of its concealing cloak, getting her to moan in approval.

"R-right…" She touched herself.

My girlfriend was a virgin, but when she told me that she had started masturbating recently, I figured that she might have torn her hymen on her own, and I was right. The protective barrier was no longer there obstructing her opening. If I would have known sooner, I would have probably stuck my fingers right into her before. But now…I could use my tongue instead.

I opened my mouth wide and liberated my tongue again, cautiously letting it squeeze its way into her tight, wet cave. Her nectar really made my taste-buds sing. At that and the fact that Hinata didn't seem to be in any pain, I snuggled my tongue fully into her with one swift move, drawing a loud moan from my girlfriend.

"K-Kiba-Kun!" She shook all around me, her thighs clamping onto the sides of my head. Though, I could still hear her and caress those soft, desperate thighs as they quivered with need. "O-oh! Put it in, put it in!"

It was my absolute pleasure to 'put it in'. Doing as Hinata had told me to do, I further pressed my face into her womanhood and began wiggling in my tongue, flicking it back and forth against her vaginal walls as if trying to tickle her from within. I tried that as well as swirling my tongue in circles inside of her like she was a honey-pot, and also poking my tongue in and out of her while kissing her lips in between. Hinata really seemed to adore what I was doing, judging how she kept moaning and moaning with no end. I took that as an initiative to just be wild and literally smother my face into her innocence until I could crush her sensitive little bud with the end of my nose, having the perfect position and angle to do that and keep my mouth stationed at her opening with a ravenous tongue.

"Ahhhh!" Hinata moaned loudly, almost yelling as she heaved herself up onto an elbow and spread her thighs out again. She took her free hand to the back of my head and held me like a baby, only roughly by clutching the roots of my hair. She lead me where to go along with bucking her hips in a slow, sensuous rhythm. "Oh my _goodness_, Kiba-Kun…Kiba-Ku-_ughhh_! Oh my God, oh my _God_! Mmmm, that feels so…Ughh, that feels so wonderful…Mmm…Ahhh…Kiba, don't stop…Oooh, don't stop!"

"Don't worry babe, I don't _wanna_ stop." I smirked to myself before shoving my tongue back into her, lapping up her sweet juices as she squirted a little bit at me and shuddered. "Mmmmm…You taste so fucking _good_, Hina…I swear, this is absolute ecstasy for me…"

Hinata was watching my every move, much to my absolute joy and surprise.

"I love you…" She sighed with trembling lips, slowly rolling her head back as she ran her hand through the front of her hair with an equally tantalizing pace. "Oh God, I love you so much, Kiba…You're so good to me, sweetheart…Mmm…"

"I love you too, babe."

I stood up and pushed my chair back, quickly stuffing two fingers into my girlfriend before she could even process any of it; that way it'd be less painful.

Hinata drew in a sharp breath and tried to push herself away, but I held her in her spot.

"Relax…" I eased my fingers in deeper with the help of her slick lubrication, but she still squirmed and tried to resist me again. "Your hymen's already ripped, so nothing's gonna happen besides some stretching okay?"

"Oh God…" Hinata tensed as she came up and looked down at my hand with fear. She gulped hard before staring up at my face. "Kiba-Kun, th-that hurts…A-are you sure?"

I wiped the tears she had cried before away with my free hand and leaned over to kiss her tenderly. "Yeah, I'm positive. But let me just stretch you out a little bit right now so we can do this in the future without any problems, okay?"

Hinata glanced at her innocence once more with hesitation before she nodded and allowed me help her back into laying down.

"Just trust me…" I swiftly drew my fingers out to the knuckles before slowly, carefully pushing them back in. My girlfriend moaned with a bit of pain, but that didn't stop me yet. I knew it would just be momentary. Naturally, her fingers were a lot shorter and skinnier than mine, so it was obvious that she wasn't used to something large entering her. Even her womanhood made it clear by the way it seemed to stretch further than what it had been accustomed to: Hinata's tiny fingers. But luckily, I was gentle, and had done this before, so I knew how I'd soothe her and make this as painless as possible.

"It won't rip open or anything, if that's what you're worried about…" I momentarily looked at Hinata to make sure she was okay, spreading my fingers a bit away from each other inside of her to make room. But she was fine for the most part. "I know that's what it probably feels like, but try not to think about it so much, okay?"

"Okay…" She breathed out, still terrified. "It really feels like it will…"

"I swear it won't."

"…Have you ever ripped a girl open?"

"Never."

"Not even during rough sex?"

"No. Vaginal skin is really pliable, so it doesn't just rip all of a sudden unless you shove something like a giant cucumber up there."

Hinata giggled softly through her aching. "Speaking of cucumbers…"

I looked to where she pointed and realized where my erection was pointing beneath my pants: right back at her. I was fully erect.

"Oops." I grinned with embarrassment, using that as a distraction as I kept slipping my fingers in and out of my girlfriend. It was working. If I could keep her mind off of the pain, then I could make this work faster and get her stretched out enough to feel only pleasure and no suffering during intimacy. "Heh, looks like someone really wants to be inside of you, Hinata…"

She gazed at the tent between my legs a little longer before pushing herself back up onto her elbows and giggling again. "Umm…"

"…What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No! It's nothing…"

"What, you wanna see it? Is that it?"

Hinata turned a brighter shade of red yet she nodded with enthusiasm.

I kept my fingers inside of her, but managed to undo my pants with a single hand and pull them down a little, bringing my member out of my boxer-briefs.

"If you want me to be honest, the length's kinda below average." I shrugged at Hinata, despite the fact that she was staring at my appendage with great interest. She didn't seem like she knew about sizes anyway. This was the first one she had ever seen outside of a medical-diagram, after all. "But the girth is above average."

"It doesn't look anything below average…" She sat up fully, cautious about hurting her womanhood with any wrong moves. "How will it ever fit inside of me?"

I shrugged again and laughed before taking my manhood closer for her examination. "I dunno, it just will. Like I said, you girls are preeeetty stretchy."

Hinata honestly looked like a kid in a candy store observing her very first piece of candy. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. She was so damn cute like that! Ugh, why'd she have to be so hard to resist? Why'd stupid Shikamaru have to invite us to his fucking Christmas party? I swear, Hinata and I could have been-…Okay. No. I wasn't gonna think about that. I wasn't gonna make myself miserable by thinking about pounding the hell out of my beautiful woman when I knew I couldn't right now. Even though we had time, I knew I couldn't. I just had to stay conscious of that and the ticking clock.

"You're bushy here." Hinata giggled to herself, poking her shy little fingertip into my groin. I knew she liked hair, but thank God I remembered to shave around the excess of mine and them trim down so I didn't look like my pubes needed a trip to the barber-shop.

"Yeah, so what?" I teased her, thwacking my manhood against her hand to make her laugh and pull away.

"Ew!"

"You know you like that. C'mon, wanna touch it again like you did a couple weeks ago when Shino came over? You haven't touched it since."

"Oh, that's right…" Hinata remembered, slowly and timidly sticking out her finger again. She looked like a little girl at the zoo now, about to pet some kind of dangerous new animal. What was up with her anyway? It's not like my cock was just gonna open up in two parts and take a bite out of her. But alas, I couldn't deny that Hinata was as adorable as childish innocence either way.

"Hmm…I like it." She smiled at me briefly before returning to my manhood. It appeared that she was still somehow afraid of hurting me, being extremely light with her touching as she studied the shape of my veins with her fingertips, tracing and reading me like a map. Detail must have been a special thing for Hinata, as she took her took her time with looking up close and staring at the features of my manhood. It was apparent how new something like this was to her. She was completely fascinated by my body-part no matter how ordinary it truly was in essence.

"What do you like about it?" I casually pushed my member against Hinata, making it point straight up at her as it laid between our groins and near her lower stomach.

"I think the shape…" She wrapped her pale little hands around my tan manhood. Slowly and still cautiously, Hinata began to stoke over the foreskin and experiment with it. She pulled it over the head of my member and giggled softly upon finding that it was stretchy. "And how it feels…That's so strange how it's soft on the outside but hard on the inside. U-um…Can I squeeze it to see?"

I almost laughed at her silly question. "Go ahead, hun."

Hinata gradually tightened her grip and kept glancing back and forth at me to make sure she wasn't injuring me. But I felt fine. I didn't think she realized how rough she could be with my cock while still keeping me feeling that way.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt or anything." I put my hand beneath hers around the base of my member and gave it a strong choke. "C'mon. Put some force there like I am."

Hinata blushed, still a bit afraid as she squeezed me harder. "…Like this?"

"Yup. More, if you want. I'm not sensitive at all. Actually, I like a little bit of pain…But be gentle with my balls. That's totally different."

"Alright." She giggled, probing her fingertips into the flesh of my manhood. "Hm…I don't know much about private-parts at all because no one ever told me anything growing up and I feel embarrassed when I look at medical books. Can you tell me things I don't know?"

"Yeah. Ask me whatever you want."

"Okay…Is there a bone in there?"

"Nah. Does it feel like that?"

Hinata nodded timidly.

"That's cuz it's engorged with blood on the inside." I explained. "That blood just dilates arteries and fills up tissue, making the penis become erect. But it's not a bone."

"Ohhh…Is that why it throbs so much? Because of the blood pumping through the arteries all the way from your heart?"

"Exactly."

"Hmm…" She grinned bashfully again. "I like feeling it throb. It-…Kind of turns me on…"

I grinned back at her. "Yeah?"

"Yes…U-um-…Kiba-Kun, is it okay if I try to um…Use my mouth on you?"

Are you kidding me? Of course it was! C'mon, Hinata didn't have to ask to take my cock down her throat. Hell, if anything, _I'd_ have to ask _her_ if she'd be kind enough to make me that favor and relieve my tensions.

"That'd be great right now, actually…" I helped Hinata off of the table, remembering to be careful just in case her innocence was still sore. "Hah, you actually wanna blow me?"

My girlfriend gasped at the word and gently slapped me in the chest, but failed to wipe the grin off of her face while doing so. "Kiba-Kun!"

"What?" I laughed, switching places with her so that I could lean back on the edge of the table and step out of my pants, kicking them away with my boxer-briefs as well. "It's called a blowjob, y'know."

"Yes, but-…Wait, am I supposed to blow?"

"No. Don't blow. Just suck it really hard back and forth and glare at me like you're super mad and horny."

Hinata giggled at that, finding a cushion from the other chair at the other side of the table. "Why? Does that arouse you?"

"Hell yeah!" I watched her throw the cushion in front of my feet and kneel before me. "God, it's the sexiest thing ever when a girl's confident enough to make that kind of eye-contact. You think you could try? Just a little, if you're not totally comfortable with that yet? Pretty please, Hina?"

Hinata smiled pensively as she pondered. I waited for an answer, but she gave me none. Instead, she just stuck out the length of her tongue and swept it up the underside of my manhood's head, all while staring up at me.

I shuddered with pleasure and ran my hand through the front of her bangs, sweeping the dark hair from her pallid eyes.

"There." Hinata quietly laughed. "Happy? I looked at you."

"Yes, I'm happy…" I caressed her lovely face.

My girlfriend gave me a sweet smile upon hearing that before she tenderly kissed the dome of my member. Honestly, I didn't hesitate to run my fingers to the back of her scalp from the bottom up and keep her in a gentle hold; it's not like I was hurting her. Rather, I was guiding Hinata a little with that hand, gripping my manhood with the other. That gave me the opportunity to bring its swollen head to her lips and rub like I was putting lip gloss on her, ever so slowly. Hinata was as soft as she always felt to my mouth; salivating with arousal, her hot breath brushing across my flesh, sending tingle after tingle through my nerves.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your lips?" I asked her as she kissed my manhood again.

"Yes…" Hinata made a long, wet smooching-sound against my skin. It was almost as if she were teasingly eating a fruit; letting her shy yet sensual lips glide along the side until they closed together and gave a juicy suck, making that delicious sound. "You've told me many, many times…"

I gripped her hair harder upon feeling her feather-light breath brush past the tip of my manhood. "Well…I love your tongue too. How 'bout you show me how you use it when it's inside of my mouth?"

The scent of her arousal bombarded my nose almost instantly when she processed my words. Hinata must have really been enjoying the naughty mood; I could tell by both that smell and the way the perky buds of her breasts wrinkled up tight. She was getting goosebumps everywhere. Although, that didn't stop her from running one hand up the front of my thigh and the other up the back of the opposite thigh. She bravely and firmly gripped my bottom, surprising me out of my wits but seriously turning me on too.

I couldn't help but groan and grip the table's edge with the hand on my appendage when Hinata began suckling the tip of my manhood, popping its dome in and out of her lustful mouth, back and forth. She added to the already-beautiful sight by tilting her head sideways and peering up at me from the corner of her impassioned eyes, pumping the base of my member with her free hand in matching motions, visibly swirling her tongue back and forth inside of her mouth with the head of my member between all of the action.

This time, it was _impossible_ for me not to react. I made a fist around her lush hair and started producing a back-and-forth rhythm with her, releasing another, huskier groan. "Nnngh…Holy fuck, Hinata! You're making me wanna cum already…God, you look so fucking _sexy_, woman…"

"Do I?" She dared to question me, bringing her other hand from my bottom to my testicles.

I struggled to contain myself. Heck, I even struggled to _breathe_ the right way!

"Yes…" I panted with ecstasy. "You look-…Mmm, you look amazing, baby!"

It was true. Hinata looked like something out of this world. Despite the fact that she had that persistent blush of timidity and embarrassment tainting her cheeks and innocence beneath the passionate emotions in her eyes, she managed to work past all of that and put on her best face of confidence. I was so proud of Hinata. So, so proud and high up in heaven from her lovely actions. She was such a shy and quiet person, always pushed around and silenced by people, but now look at her…She was being unrestrained and damn assertive about what she wanted to do to me. This was all she had yearned for; to be free with me in our intimacy. Spontaneous. Unafraid. To be like _I_ was with _her_.

And now, finally, she succeeded in pursuing her deepest desires uninhibitedly; not just letting them be known.

"God, I never thought you'd be sucking me off one day…" I sighed with pleasure, beginning to move my hips with Hinata to get my manhood further into her mouth and down her throat. "I swear, this kinda stuff's what dreams are made of for me…Hinata, am I really awake right now?"

"Mm…" She moaned softly as she withdrew my member. "You're completely awake, dear."

Before I could even pay attention to what Hinata was doing to me, I felt pressure to my testicles and groaned immediately. "Ughhh!"

It took a little for me to regain my focus, for I was too busy enjoying sensations that I forgot for a moment about sight. Then when I remembered, I realized Hinata had taken my globes into her mouth to suck on.

"Oh wow, that feels nice…" I sighed delightedly, watching her nuzzle the underside of my manhood with her affectionate nose. She didn't seem grossed out at all; rather, Hinata seemed like she had done this a thousand times before and knew exactly what she was working with. She looked like a pro, juggling my orbs inside of her mouth, stroking the upper half of my penis with one hand and raking her nails down the back of my thigh with the other. Had she read some kind of manual about how to do this? Had she bought a sex-toy and practiced at home? There had to be _something_ Hinata did to get this good on her first time giving a blowjob!

But before I could ask her or try to figure it out, I felt a sudden push against my perineum; the area between my testicles and my behind as Hinata took my manhood back into her mouth. I knew that the push came from her fingertip. However, that mere little touch was in the perfect spot to trigger ejaculation immediately; especially with how I was finding it impossible to concentrate while what she did to me felt so heavenly. Hell, the girl I'd adored for over a decade was blowing me, now! I came right off the bat without any way to stop myself.

"Hinata!" I shouted with joy, aggressively pulling her forward by the hair to shove my spewing cock down her throat. "Ohhhh, _fuck_ yeah!"

But Hinata surely didn't expect that. It was pretty obvious by the way she just gagged as soon as my semen hit the back of her throat, along with the whole length of my penis.

...

...

...

Poor, poor Hinata.

My girlfriend wasted no time in prying herself off of my groin to fall backwards onto her butt. She coughed and choked with desperation, but only for a brief moment, because it didn't take long for my semen to get hacked up and go running down her chin and neck with some of her saliva.

"Oops…" I uttered at the sight. It was sexy as hell, but-…I kinda had the feeling that the same couldn't have been said for Hinata. She didn't look too horny now as much as she was before. "Sorry, babe…Uhh, you okay?"

Hinata nodded and stopped me when I tried to wipe her clean. She had picked up my shirt from the ground as the first thing she was in reach of and did it herself. But I didn't mind. At least she wasn't yelling at me for carelessly cumming like that without warning her.

"I-I'm fine…" She spit inside of the shirt, making a 'face' when she let it down and looked up at me with a crinkled nose, down-turned lips and cheeks flushed with humiliation. "Ugh…That was sudden, Kiba…"

I kneeled down in front of Hinata despite the shaking in my knees and kissed her, indifferent about the fact that I could both smell and taste my own self from her lips. Actually, that turned me on. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. But didn't you know that pressing the perineum can make a guy cum easily, especially when he's forgetting to try and hold off his ejaculation?"

"No…" She shook her head with embarrassment. "I thought that would just get you to have an orgasm, and then I could prepare myself for when you'd ejaculate. Well-…That's what I read, at least."

"And where'd you read that?"

"U-um…" Hinata became bright red all the way down to her neck. "I bought a book about sex…It's not very informative at all, actually. But I was too shy before to ask you anything myself…"

"Yeah, I can tell. But from now on, just ask me anything and everything, okay? I'm your boyfriend, hun."

"Okay…I will, then."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"'Kay, good." I kissed her again before getting up and helping her to her feet as well. "Now let's get cleaned up real quick and finish up cooking so we won't be late. Were you gonna wear that dress for the party?"

"No, it's okay. I'll put on another one. Um…What we did was more than worth it." Hinata giggled behind her fist, coyly looking away from me.

But I caught her gaze again by pulling her into another, longer smooch before we both laughed together on our way out the kitchen and to the shower.

* * *

**AN:****Phew! *Wipes forehead* That was a lot of work; the longest document I've EVER written on Microsoft Word...Jeez...But DAMN, was it worth it! I've never seen a lemon this long EVER. I hope it's the longest YOU'VE read! :) Hahaha. I'm so happy with this and I really hope all of you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for stopping by here! :D And another thing, I've reached over 30 reviews on this fanfiction, so thank you to everyone who took a moment of their time to write to me. Even if it was a single-worded review, I'm still very thankful and couldn't ever ask for more. I'm just happy that people are reading this fic and telling me what they think of it. So, thank you, everyone!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for SUCHHHH a late update. -.-;; I was dating someone for about a month and having romance in my own life makes it hard to write romance in fanfictions. But anyway, here's the long-awaited chapter eleven...This thing was 33 full pages on microsoft works; yep, 33 full pages of juicy KibaHina smut. I WARN YOU THOUGH, don't read it if you're easily offended by sex. This chapter is extremely graphic. EXTREMELY. I'M SERIOUS!**

* * *

**Love Me: Chapter Eleven**

* * *

I could hear the shower, but I wasn't in it. I could hear the rain outside softly drumming against the windows I laid next to, yet I wasn't wet. No; instead, I was dry and warm, wrapped in the finest of cotton sheets. To anyone they would have just been ordinary, but to me, they were fine and divine and simply wonderful because I could feel a heat encasing me that came from someone who had left my bedside not too long ago. I could smell the remaining of his scent; hot male flesh, deodorant, and night-sweat. The aroma was not only emitting from every fibrous pore of the blankets, but it lingered on my skin and between the tangles of my hair. I could almost _taste_him on my lips, for they felt sore, like they had been bitten and chewed on through passionate kisses between two lovers in the quietness of a private intimacy. Then I remembered…I had fallen asleep in Kiba's bed last night after returning from the Christmas party. We had both been drunk and tired, but managed to change into pajamas before we stumbled into bed together and our bodies tangled beneath the sheets. I recalled exactly how the two of us hid in the darkness of those sheets and held each other for warmth, kissing and rubbing with nothing but the soft sounds of our lips synchronizing in loving harmony, our breathless pants, and moans of pleasure filling the stuffy air under the blankets.

I forced myself up and found that my spine was a little sore, and my eyes were sticky and blurry when I opened them. They were also exhausted. Luckily however, the room was dark, and nothing stung my corneas further; actually, there was only one little light, and it came from under the bathroom-door. I realized then that Kiba was in the shower and that it was very early. The alarm-clock by his bedside table read five AM, so he must have had an emergency-mission to attend to. I'd be alone. I'd miss him and until he'd return. I'd have only the scent of his clothes to keep me company.

My heart broke in two at that thought, but not enough that I couldn't get myself up out of bed and sleepily make my way to the bathroom. I made sure to put on Kiba's slippers as I stumbled through the dark, coming across them as they laid nearby by cold feet. His slippers felt huge on me. It was hard to walk right and I probably looked funny, but I paid no mind to that and grabbed his jacket which was sprawled on the floor, and put it on. I'd need to keep warm if I didn't want to catch a cold; although his shirt and shorts were large and comfy on me, I still needed to heat up my arms and feet. This was the perfect season for sickness, after all.

"Kiba-Kun?" I called out, yawning. "Ahhh, Kiba-Kun, are you in there?"

"Yeah!" He shouted from beyond the bathroom door and inside of the shower. "Damn, you're awake already? Oh wait, did I wake you up? I tried to be as quiet as possible, sorry, babe."

I laid the side of my head against the door and closed my eyes, adoring the sweet sound of his voice. He was so caring and attentive with me…I just loved hearing him talk like that; so affectionately, always putting me in front of his own self. "It's okay…Can I come in? I think I'm just going to stay up…I can't sleep right now."

"Yeah, go ahead."

I squinted at the light of the restroom but managed to make it to the sink and tie my hair before I began brushing my teeth. Kiba's toothbrush and paste were wet and out of place, as was his hand-towel off of the rack and almost falling from the counter. I didn't mind at all cleaning up after him when I was done with my morning-routine. Honestly, I kind of liked cleaning up for Kiba…It made me feel like-…Hm, maybe a good house-wife? Well, not that I _was_his wife or this was my house. Although, I could have seen that happening in our future; Kiba and I being married with a nice home, me cooking for him, tidying the place for him, carrying his unborn child inside of my body while he'd be out on missions to get paid and support our lives. I knew we could raise a family together…Kiba would have been a good father. He had mentioned to me several times how he wanted many children one day and how he had a bit of a fetish with pregnant women.

I smiled to myself at those thoughts, untying my hair before I put our things back in their spots and dried my face. I then took out a brush to comb through the tangles in my hair. It was Kiba's comb. I could tell by the thick, soft strands of brown woven through the black bristles. His hair had a golden shine to it in the bathroom's light. Maybe even a little red? Maybe. I took the hairs out of the brush and threw them into the trash, which was between the toilet and shower. That gave me the opportunity to see Kiba behind the smoked glass door. I could tell he was shaving his chest by the vague blue object he held in his hand; it was his razor.

"I got a call while you were sleeping…" He sighed, a bit upset by the tone in his voice. Or was he just tired? Or, perhaps, Kiba was concentrating so that he wouldn't accidentally nick himself with the razor. "Some shit happened in Suna and now I'm supposed to go take care of it with a couple other jonin."

Ah, it was just as I thought. He had an emergency-mission to attend to this morning.

"I was gonna wake you up just before I'd leave so you could at least get a little more sleep." He continued. "Y'know, you're really cute when you're sleeping…You pucker your lips a lot of the time when you're not speaking gibberish or whimpering. Do you dream about kissing me or something?"

I laughed softly at his question. "Maybe…I don't remember my dreams, actually. What else do I do in my sleep?"

"You hold me a lot."

"How?"

"Like, you put your arm around me and you hang your leg over me too, and then you nuzzle your face into my back. And when I'm the one holding you, you snuggle up against me really close and kinda curl up into a ball."

I blushed at the picture Kiba painted for me. "That's so sweet…No wonder I'm always warm when we sleep together. You must keep me really cozy…I wish you didn't have to go on that mission. I'm going to be sleeping by myself until you get back."

"Aww…I'll be back before you know it, babe. Promise. Two weeks tops."

I groaned at the thought of being two weeks away from my Kiba. It seemed like an eternity when I imaged such a distance between us. I-…I was kind of attached to him. No, I was _really_attached to him. The fact of that itself scared me a lot because I didn't know what on earth I'd do without him. What would I be without Kiba? What would I be without love?

"I love you…" I sighed to myself out of absolutely nowhere. I felt my lips depress as I stared at my bare feet, curling my toes against the tiled floor. "Please don't ever stop loving me…Please…"

Kiba opened up the door from the shower, and once the cloud of fog that came out cleared up, I saw such a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He took my hand into his. He was so much warmer, always much bigger and stronger than me. It was a comforting feeling no matter how anguished I could be. "Hinata, I'm never gonna stop loving you…Why're you so down in the dumps all of a sudden, huh?"

I shrugged sadly and shook my head. Honestly, I just could explain to Kiba. I loved him so dearly and trusted him with all of my heart, yet I was so terrified of being left one day. It seemed so good to be true that someone finally loved me. It seemed like I was just having a wonderful dream, and any time now, I'd wake up. What if I woke up? What if Kiba suddenly didn't want me anymore?

…

…

…

What if all of this just ended and I'd be alone again, all by myself?

…

…

…

"Hinata…Hey, Hinata…Why're you crying?"

I shook my head again and bowed it away from him, unable to keep my lips from stretching out straight across my face as my eyes shut on their own and began weeping. It was the only way to keep myself from sobbing like a helpless child. I tried to be as quiet as I could, just so I wouldn't worry Kiba.

"I d-don't know…" I whimpered quietly, slipping my hand out of his wet grasp to hide my shameful face. "I just-….I just l-love you so much…I don't know…I love you s-so much that it makes me sc-cared and makes me cry…I-…I don't ever w-want to lose you…You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…!"

I heard Kiba sigh, and then felt his dripping hands at my hips. He was pulling my shirt up and I let him take it off. Actually, I helped. It just felt like the most natural thing in the world when I stripped myself of every article of clothing I had on me and allowed him to desperately rush me into the shower, into his arms, like he was the fresh breath of air I needed to save me from my own ocean of worries.

I was warm again when Kiba held me. Warm, and alive.

I sighed shakily in both relief and a fear of letting go, clutching my lover as tight as I could when he took me to the back wall, cornering me under the shower with him.

"You're not gonna lose me, damn it…" He ran his hand over the top of my head and tilted it backwards, exposing my face to the raining water above us before he had me exposed to his lips. Kiba felt even hotter than the shower; hotter than the steam as my tears were washed away. Soon, the boundary between my lover and I disappeared; I forgot where I ended and he began. We felt like one being. The heat just seemed to melt away our borders and let our souls connect; entwine. All I knew then was that his presence was everywhere, all around me, and that it felt as if Kiba had become the only thing in the world besides myself; my comforting embrace, my protective armor, my blanket of warmth and affection holding me tight with no intention to ever release me.

"I fucking love you." He breathed the same breath I did, allowing his tongue to wrap around mine inside of our mouths as his fingertips buried themselves into the softness of my waist. I moaned almost instantly at those simultaneous sensations, feeling the peaks of my breasts harden, as well as his manhood against me. My nails dug themselves into his broad shoulders without my consent and I sighed shakily with ecstasy.

"You're never gonna lose me, Hinata. I swear." Kiba murmured hotly, giving me a powerful squeeze so that his chest could smother my breasts in return with passionate affection. "I love you. I've always loved you. Since I was a little boy, I've loved you. I'm gonna marry you. I want us to have kids together one day. I'm gonna take care of you till the last moment that I'm _alive_, don't you believe me?"

I nodded as best as I could through our kisses, shaking and spasming as I choked down my whimpers and Kiba muffled them with his relentless lips. "M-hm. I just-…I'm scared…"

"Don't be." He whispered, hiding me between his body and the wall, exploring the curves of my back with his large, lustful hands. My lover seemed to be very heated right now. I could tell by how breathless and eager he sounded, despite the obvious way he touched me in such a desperate manner, grasping and groping all that he was able to beneath the cascading hot waters. I never minded that Kiba could sometimes be too rough with me. I never said anything. I learned to get used to it, knowing how much of passionate, wanton, fiery spirit he was, and somehow, I always appreciated the light bruises he'd leave me with from his irrepressible desire and masculine strength. The bruises, the bites, and the little scratches here and there were like reminders of how intensely Kiba felt about me; though, sometimes, out of my own insecurities, I'd forget. I'd doubt both him and myself.

How-…How could I? But did that just show how intensely I felt about him as well?

"I swear, I'm marrying you when I get back from this mission." Kiba forced our lips apart, struggling himself to take a break from my mouth and look me in the eyes. He breathed huskily and nearly glared at me with an ardent kind of love. "I'm not gonna wait anymore. I want you. I want you with me every single day. I wanna wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night…What part of that don't you understand, Hinata? What part of 'I'm-madly-fucking-in-love-with-you' can't you get through that self-conscious little head of yours, huh?"

I kissed Kiba again when he leaned into my face and firmly held up my chin. "I understand, I just-"

"You're just worried, I know, I get that. I feel the same way sometimes…" He confessed, giving me another brief yet passionate kiss as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I love you so much that I'm afraid to lose you. Everyone feels like that about the person they love. Honestly, every time you go out on a high-ranked mission, I pray to myself that you make it back to me in one piece. I get scared like _hell_, and I'm not ashamed to say that it's so bad sometimes that I stay awake at four in the morning crying on the couch cuz I can't fall asleep cuz all I think about is you and your safety…I really love you. I'll always love you. And even if in thirty or forty or fifty or whatever years from now, we're not making out every day and putting our hands down each other's pants, I'm still gonna love you; it just means that my dick won't be working the way it does now, but I'll still love you, so don't ever doubt me or think that I'm not attracted to you anymore."

I laughed and cried, both happy and afraid, in love and already missing Kiba despite the fact that he still hadn't left for his mission. "I love you, you goof…"

"I love you too." He kissed me once more, and again, and again, and again. "Dork."

I giggled at that, and even more at the way our chests rubbed together as they quickly rose and collapsed from laughing. It tickled in an odd yet pleasurable way, but it was so odd that I had to curl my body in and make space between us to let my fingertips pinch away the feeling. I thought Kiba noticed; however, it didn't stop him from leaning down into the curve of my neck. He pulled my hair away to the other side and began tenderly smooching my sensitive flesh, cupping his hands over my shoulders.

"I love you so much, damn it…" He whispered hotly, caressing me with his thumbs. His breath seemed to light my skin on fire, his tongue acting like a swaying flame, melting away my inhibitions. " I wanna show you just how much that is…Would you let me?"

My heart froze at that offer; practically dropping with a pleasurable sort of terror and adrenaline when I felt Kiba position two fangs at my neck like he was about to bite me. One of his thighs came to slowly slip between both of mine and close the distance separating our lower bodies. We became completely smushed together; enough that I could feel the soft hairs on his thigh pressing against my naked virginity. I felt Kiba everywhere. Every part of him was touching me; suffocating me with an unbearably hot heat that made me squirm with both pleasure and irritation at the fact that he teased me so well.

"Wanna be mine forever?" Kiba tempted, pressing into my flesh just a bit with his fangs, but enough to render me stiff with fear. I was trapped under his mercy.

"You want proof that I'll always love you, Hinata?" Kiba held me still in case I'd try to escape him. His hand slowly, teasingly made its way down the front of my shoulders, along my collar-bone, journeying over the top of my breast until he softly grazed across my hardening blossom before following the curvy path around my waist to the small of my back, where his fingertips rested. "I'll give you proof. Just one bite and you're mine to take care of for eternity…Is that what you really want? Cuz if it is, just say so. You know I'll always take care of you, babe…"

I imagined what that'd be like; being Kiba's property, his belonging past the end of all and the beginning of the new start. I'd be his mate for-…For forever. I'd be his lover in the next life, the next, the next, until-…Until who knows when. We'd somehow always meet each other again; somewhere…Somehow…We'd just be together. I didn't know how. I didn't even know if I'd _want_ to be his in another life, where he could possibly be my enemy, and we'd fall into a forbidden love that was impossible to live through together while maintaining happiness. What if we'd suffer? Our lives now as the present Kiba and Hinata were great, but-…What about our future ones? We'd spend them together no matter what; we'd be _forced_ to by _fate_. Destiny would bind us; sow us into future generations by the same thread and needle. We'd never break or be cut apart by _anything_ or any_one_.

It was so frightening, honestly. But-…We'd still always be who we were now; even with no recollection of ourselves. Kiba would always be Kiba, and I would always be Hinata. He'd always somehow protect me no matter what the circumstances, and I'd always be his to take care of and love for the rest of forever.

I doubted I could or would want to find someone better than Kiba. Besides that, no one could ever give me the promise of eternity like he'd be able to. He was an Inuzuka. And fortunately for us, that meant that he could bite me in the neck and make my soul entwine with his. Now, who else would have the ability to do that? No one that I knew. I would have much rather been Kiba's mate in every life than have different partners and lovers and husbands that could always be the wrong ones. At least this way, we were both safe, for the most part. I'd have the right man in every life; I'd have Kiba. And though that was a terrifying thing to think about, the most important decision I would ever make from now to my last life on this earth, I knew I had to do it. I wanted to. I was sure of it.

"B-bite…" I urged him in a whisper, bringing my leg up to wrap around his waist.

Kiba immediately grabbed that leg and somehow bounced me up and carried me quicker than I could keep up with him. It didn't take too long for me to realize what he was going to do, other than bite me.

"You're sure?" He started nibbling, getting me to shudder with anticipation.

I squeezed his waist tighter with both legs and shrugged my shoulder into his chin in an attempt to stop his light teasing. "Yes…I-I'm positive…"

"You're not gonna regret this?"

"Never."

"Swear to me."

I felt something press into my womanhood, between its lips to rest against my opening. The sensation made me whimper; let alone the thought of what was going on. My heart beat quicker than before and the speed of my breathing picked up as well.

"I swear…Kiba-Kun, I swear." I shook softly, keeping my arms tight around his neck and my fingers latched into his hair for a sense of safety. I clamped my eyes shut and tensed all of my limbs as much as I could as I tried to prepare the pain that would soon come. "I love you…Please, just have me already…!"

"'Kay."

I gasped sharply once suddenly being penetrated by his member.

"…I love you, Hinata-Hime…"

Before I could even form my confession of love back to Kiba, I had to scream out in agony, for the crippling thunder that shot through my being then was too much to bare in silence.

"KIBAAAAA!" I gave a bloodcurdling shriek, my body spasming in reaction to his bite. It was almost like a reaction to poison; or rather, like I had just been electrocuted. I never knew an Inuzuka's bite could feel like that; at least, ones used for the purpose of mating. It was very painful when Kiba would bite me hard enough to tear flesh on the battlefield, but nothing like this. This was a shocking, unbelievable amount of pain; the worst I had ever felt, and definitely unexpected beyond my wildest of dreams. It rendered me completely cold on the inside as an even worst after-effect once Kiba roughly drew his fangs out of me. I shook once more and whimpered in reaction, unable to suppress my suffering as liquid heat too hot to be water began trickling down the curves of the side of my neck. I dared not move, but it still tore me from the inside out with spirit-crumbling pain either way. There was no matter in making it get better, not when I was held in my place, and definitely not when Kiba moved to turn off the shower and get us both out together.

The cold air failed to calm the burn at the surface of my flesh. My legs went numb, tingling, as if ants were crawling beneath my skin. I couldn't feel my arms very much either; I could only see them shaking before my blurred vision, my fingers still desperately gripping onto Kiba's hair while my knuckles turned white from force. Even _that_hurt when I tried to shift. The best I could do was keep from moving, as I didn't know what else would work or even soothe me just a little.

Besides Kiba's voice, at least…As soon as I heard him speak against my injured neck, so softly, so tenderly, my pain seemed to melt away for a brief while. The sound of him became my morphine.

"Relax, it's done…" He kissed my bleeding wound, somehow managing to give it pleasure rather than more soreness. "It's over, 'kay, Hinata? Just relax, honey…"

He kissed me again, but I quivered at just his breath warmly flowing over my skin. It was enough to pacify me, almost like a lullaby. It was safe to say that I felt sleepy as well right now. I was exhausted though I hadn't done anything. Maybe his bite just drained me of all my strength? it sure felt that way. I was as limp and lifeless as a rag-doll. All I could do was depend on Kiba to take me somewhere safe and comfortable, which he did. We both ended up on his bed with a towel I didn't even notice him grab and throw underneath me before he laid me down like a small child. Only then did I remember that his manhood was still inside of me. I had forgotten until it made me aware of its throbbing, once my screaming pain was silenced enough to let the rest of my body be heard.

"Hinata? Hinata…You okay, hun?"

I barely took notice of Kiba when he propped himself onto his forearm above my head and looked at me. He used his free hand to touch my face and feel any heat at all from my forehead, somewhat 'reviving' me from the unconsciousness I had been feeling commence.

I awoke, then, and saw his face behind my blurry, dizzy vision. It was hard to tell what was where, let alone if I were having a deep hallucination of distortion. I closed my eyes to block it all out.

"Answer me." He spoke, his breath stopping just before my lips. I could almost taste him. My mouth watered, for some reason. My stomach growled with hunger. My legs were wanting to spread on their own, the heat between them starting to grow again.

Was I wanting to eat him or something? Kiba suddenly seemed edible.

"Hinata…C'mon…" My lover continued, lightly tapping his fingertips against my cheek. "Talk. Say something!"

I couldn't help but moan as an unexplainable, irrepressible pleasure erupted from the pit of my stomach, forcing me to wrap my legs around Kiba's waist and bring him deeper into me. My spine arched itself in reaction to press the front of our bodies together. Then I moaned once more, this time from the sensation of the thick hairs on his groin bearing down on my bear womanhood. My eyes shot wide open and I breathed in new life.

"K-Kiba-Kun…" I whispered in shock, slowly pushing out my hips, rolling them back in before I repeated and took my hands to caress his chest. "I-I feel strange…I feel like…I feel like-…"

I noticed that Kiba himself was having the same symptoms, particularly by the hard push he gave against my innocence to drive himself deeper into my depths.

"Like what?"

Before I could answer his question, a very spontaneous urge took a hold of me at that instant, causing me to aggressively throw my hips forward again and heave my knees in towards my chest, forcing me to latch my teeth into Kiba's neck as I embraced his wide shoulders. I felt possessed, almost. I was no longer in control of myself. There was an indescribable, primal impulse controlling my every move, and it seemed to want nothing but Kiba.

I constricted my new mate against my thirsting body as hard as I could, enough to shake from my own fragile strength. But it felt amazing; even more as I dug my nails into his deliciously toned back while my insides tightened and molded around his throbbing member. I oozed with satisfaction. _Literally_. I could feel something drip from my womanhood's stuffed entrance to between the cheeks of my rump, and onto the towel we laid upon.

Was I cumming already?

No. I was just wet beyond belief. And it wasn't the water from our shower. It was that terrible, horrible, unspeakably lustful desire to take Kiba as deep into me as our bodies would allow. The fact that his manhood was just a bit short from average only proved to tease me beyond belief, as I craved to have him mash into the end of my passage; but I needed to really squeeze to cram him in there. However…That was even better for me, no matter how torturing it was at the same time. I knew it meant good because Kiba was going to have to thrust pretty hard if he wanted to reach that spot and take me to heaven.

"What, are you seriously horny right now?" He breathed huskily, the effort to keep me motionlessly shoved into the bed showing on his face.

I nodded eagerly, deciding to let go of his waist when I realized Kiba was a lot more capable than I was to maintain the incredible amount of force between our bodies. That gave me the opportunity to hold my legs by the underside of my knees and bring them out and apart as much as I could. I loved the sensation our new position brought even more. It was naughty and lustful, exhilarating to my rushing adrenaline.

"Yes…" I moaned, further smothering my breasts against his wet chest, biting my lip with ecstasy as his strong arms made their way around my waist and crushed my delicate form. "Mmm, why do I feel like this all of a sudden?…"

"It's normal…" Kiba struggled to keep himself from groaning or grunting from pleasure as he began slowly thrusting, and lightly to keep us from separating. We both seemed to want as much pressure there as we could have. "When an Inuzuka bites his or her mate for the first time, they both get horny like crazy…You can't stop it. It just happens and is impossible to keep from happening. That's why I told you to take the birth-control; cuz if we mated without you being on it, there would've been no way for me to just stop and pull out a condom…"

"I didn't want us to use anything but birth-control anyway…" I rolled my eyes back and sighed shakily, digging the back of my head into the mattress with euphoria. I cared not about getting the blankets wet from my hair, and in fact just left it spread out the way it was, like a dark curtain draping over the white towel and his light-colored sheets.

Kiba made his way to my neck with an open mouth and began kissing and suckling between shallow breaths. This time the wound didn't hurt at all. Rather, it became a source of burning pleasure for both of us. "Mm, why not?"

"Because I w-wanted to feel you inside of me…!" I whimpered shakily, free from any embarrassment. "A-all of you…I wanted to feel your skin…I-! Mm, I wanted to feel your heat…Not a damn piece of rubber…!"

My lover didn't hesitate to shut my mouth with his own, muffling the noises I made with ardent kisses of the deepest form of lust. He kissed me and licked me, he suckled my lips until they began to feel numb, biting me in between with breathless groans. I could tell we were both trying to speak, but it was impossible. Neither of us seemed to want to separate from each other. Kiba was too busy mashing our lips together and fighting my tongue with his, while I was too busy enjoying every minute of it all and moaning as his member continuously plowed me.

"Harder…!" I begged, grinding my hips against his in rhythm as I grabbed a fistful of his hair with a single hand. I could feel the friction between our bones beneath our flesh, and no matter the bruising pain, I learned to enjoy every thrust Kiba gave me as he pounded me deeper and deeper into the fluffed blankets, until my back eventually started reaching the springs with his arms locked tight around me. I could hear those springs squeak below the mattress; back and forth, back and forth, each time a little harder and faster than the last as Kiba bucked out his hips against mine. I could barely breathe; our stomachs crushed together, our chests hardly rising to expand our lungs for oxygen. But I loved it like that. It was almost like a struggle between living and loving right now. I would have rather loved and died loving Kiba, being screwed by him like that, so intensely and relentlessly. It drove me insane with ecstasy to think that he would have rather fucked me than even breathe. He didn't want to stop…And neither did I want him to.

"Fuck me!" I dared to moan such words into his mouth, latching another hand against the side of his head, into his damp hair in case my lover tried to resist my kisses. But he didn't. Kiba instead pushed down harder against my mouth to silence me, squashing my tiny hips with his until the springs in the mattress literally squeaked with every movement. They went back and forth, up and down, bouncing and rolling the way we were against each other in a rhythmic, erotic dance.

Finally, Kiba let go of my mouth after giving me a particularly hard and noisy suckle, heaving a loud breath of air, allowing me to do the same. However, that didn't slow him down one bit. He continued thrusting in and out of me, maybe faster than before as he turned his face to the side and planted it into my hair and into the mattress. I could hear how hard he was panting. His voice came out with his breath with every husky inhale he drew in and every raspy exhale he growled out. But Kiba still didn't stop; nor did he ejaculate. He just kept bucking his hips back and forth with no end like a champ, enduring the pleasure and the strain it must have had on his body as he tried to last the longest he could without ejaculating.

I let one of my hands out of his messy brown mane to touch his neck and shoulder, squeezing his muscles as they jolted with his every move.

"Oh my God, I've never had it this good before!" Kiba struggled to speak between groaning and grunting, breathlessly panting to keep up with his racing heart and exhausted lungs. "Nghh! Ughh, Hinata! Oh my fucking _God_, babe…Ngh, you're so freakin' tight it almost _hurts_…You feel amazing to me, baby, I-…_Ahhhh!_! Oh _fuck_!"

I felt Kiba's nails break through the skin on my back and sides no matter how short he had cut them. Despite the pain, I still loved everything he did to me and moaned and shouted with ecstasy. The stinging somehow turned me on even more, along with how he felt breathing ever so hard into my cold hair that it must have become warm there. I couldn't help but bring my hands to his shoulder and start clawing him in attempt to hold on and drive my fiery energy out somewhere. Kiba grew even more aroused at that, probably feeling no pain at all as my nails began to draw blood. Knowing him, he must have liked it. He must have _loved_it, that sexy beast. Was there anything he wouldn't approve of? Perhaps not. Everything I did only got Kiba hotter and hotter as he behaved much more violently, sweating and bleeding beneath my fingertips while he recklessly plowed me and I uncontrollably scratched him.

"Mmmm, I've been wanting to do this to you for so _long_!" My mate shouted, suddenly increasing both his force and pace enough that the bed's headboard began to hit the wall each time he mercilessly rammed me into the springs of his mattress. "God damn, I've always dreamed of fucking you like this…For years, I've dreamed of fucking you like this!"

I gasped upon feeling something trickle down the cheeks of my rump again. I knew that I was approaching an orgasm and began hyperventilating as it built within me, my eyes beginning to shut as my brows knit themselves up and together.

"Do you have any idea how much it fucking _sucked_for me, wanting to literally tackle you to the ground and rape you right there on the spot every time I could smell you getting wet when we were teenagers?" Kiba angrily cursed, grabbing my hip to begin a new cluster of bruises from his quivering fingertips.

The slapping between out groins became louder; wetter. I was making crying noises over my hyperventilation that went higher and higher in tone, my voice being shaken by my body and Kiba as he ceaselessly fucked me.

"Oh my God, it was absolutely horrible…" He sighed huskily. "I wanted to rape you. I actually wanted to rape you…Just to relieve that terrible need to fuck your little brains out!"

I gasped again and held my breath while wanting to scream, pushing my head back as far as I could get it into the mattress.

"I'd actually think about it…" Kiba confessed. "Babe, I'd really go that far sometimes cuz of how badly I wanted to make you mine…How badly I wanted to love you and fuck you and friggin' own you like this…!"

I rolled my eyes all the way back and clamped them shut with a rough cry building within my throat, letting my legs off of his waist to spread them wide and dig my feet into the bed before I let myself scream out in joy. "It's okay, I don't care! I don't blame you, it feels so good!"

"Yeah? Cuz I never thought we'd be together one day, I never thought we'd mate, I never fuckin' thought I'd be shoving my cock in and out of you like this with your consent! Oh God it-…Ughh, it feels so fucking _good_…!" Kiba gasped, thrusting harder and harder every second.

I could barely reply to him, let alone speak clearly or even want to. For me, it was better just to moan and scream and hear the sounds my lover himself would make over the quick, wet slipping and slapping of our privates synchronizing between us and the squeaking mattress-springs, and the banging headboard of his bed.

"I love fucking you…" Kiba continued, still relentless as ever as he kept pounding me with skill. I had no idea when he was going to finish or even _if_ he would. "I love fucking you so much…I wanna fuck you like this every day! Oh my-…Nghh! Ughhh…Hinata, baby, I swear I've never felt anything so good before…It's like I'm having sex for the first time…Mm, it's like I finally know what it means to be _satisfied_; not just wanting more out of this stuff each and every single time cuz it's never enough for me…You're giving me everything I've always needed and more…You're giving me _you_! I love you, Hinata! I fucking-"

"-LOVE YOUUU!" I finished for him, giving an earth-crumbling scream as all the heat I felt burning me from the inside finally erupted, gushing out of me. I pushed it out; I helped it squirt even harder as I arched my back as far as it would go under Kiba's weight, letting my liquids of both love and sheer delight splash all over his groin and my womanhood, my bottom, our thighs, pouring through the towel beneath us and staining the blankets forevermore with a reminder of the memory we built together.

After another loud curse and shout of angry ecstasy, Kiba heaved himself out of me in one swift move and let himself fall onto his side, next to my weakened body. I could still somehow feel him in my womanhood, despite that he was no longer there. My insides still burned and tingled. I was numb, and then again, I could feel him. It was the oddest sensation; almost a throb, even, like my body had memorized the pace of his excited heartbeat. My mind had memorized the sound of his voice in ecstasy. My flesh would never forget the sensation of him wrapped around me tight and hot. I knew then that what Kiba and I had done would become unforgettable; not just by how I could hear his groans and grunts echoing through my head, but by how I could picture the two of us so clearly, and define that image as pure, inseparable love between two people deserving of it.

I was finally loved. Someone finally loved me.

"Hinata?…"

The whisper barely stirred me, for I already expected Kiba to speak before I had the chance to catch my breath. I turned my face and looked at his. He was flushed down to the neck, glistening with beads of sweat and water from the shower trickling along his tan skin, almost glowing by how those beads caught the dim light coming from the bathroom. His eyes were glazed over with both exhaust and satisfaction and his chest still pushed itself out with every gruff inhale of air he took. I watched his stomach-muscles contract and expand with every breath, jolt with every beat of his heart, almost as if his body were a work of art. It truly looked like one; a painted masterpiece, in my opinion, at least. I didn't think anyone else would have found the liquids dribbling down Kiba's groin attractive…But to me, the image was beautiful, somehow. I even enjoyed the smell; it was mine and his combined. I would have even got up and licked him clean if I had the strength, but I was as wobbly and lightheaded as if I would faint or as a minimum fall asleep. Though, no matter how drained Kiba looked himself, I knew that that was only going to be brief, because...

…

…

…

…The man was still hard.

I didn't know to be happy at the thought of whimper with misery…Was he not satisfied? How did he stay hard?

I was about to ask, or rather, complain, until Kiba spoke for me.

"C'mon." He smiled with brilliant white teeth. "Get on top of me. You didn't think I was done, did ya?"

I furrowed my brows at him and felt the sweat on my face. Luckily, I still had enough energy to wipe myself dry. I was hot and dripping, wet to the hairline above my forehead. "…H-huh? Wait…Why? Do you want more?"

"Mm…" My lover nodded, pulling himself up with effort to sit before he did the same with me and lead me onto his lap. "I want as much as I can have right now. I'm gonna miss you like hell on that mission, y'know."

It didn't hurt this time when I took Kiba's member inside of me. Rather, it slipped right in like nothing. The only thing that hurt were my knees, so instead of kneeling, I sat on my lover's groin and wrapped my legs around his damp waist, cold on the surface yet as hot as a fever beneath that. I then began to feel the breeze more, thanks to my hair still being wet and sticking to my entire back. It was cool and refreshing, though; enough to get rid of the hot and sticky feeling on most of my body, but not too much that it made me frigid.

"Are you gonna miss me too, baby?" Kiba dared to ask, as if he really didn't know the answer to that question. He embraced my back and waist under my hair and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"Yes…" I tucked my hands between us, against his hot, beating chest. His heart still raced as mine did. "I'm going to miss you a lot…"

"Especially after all of that, huh?"

"Hmhm, yes…"

I let my hands travel up to his neck and embrace him to come closer. I needed him again…Would it ever be enough? Maybe not. I was wanting Kiba to make love to me once more, despite the fact that I was tired and had yet to recover. How could I be so greedy? Well…How could I not? He was so, so good to me. I craved to have him yet again, at _least_once more before he'd leave.

I took my legs back and decided to kneel when I realized I couldn't bounce on him while they were crossed. My knees cracked with exhaust, though, I tried to just ignore it and be as comfortable as possible as I started to slowly push my weight up and down. Luckily for me, Kiba of course was helpful. He took a strong grip of my waist with his hands and assisted me in my movements.

"Better?" He tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow at me and half-smirking.

I resisting giggling at that irresistible expression, but couldn't keep myself from grinning and blushing as I looked away, timid as ever. "Yes…Thank you, Kiba-Kun…"

"No prob. Oh, but if you don't mind, I know something to make it even easier for you."

Before I could ask him what he meant, I felt Kiba's large hands snake down to my bottom and grasp it completely, prying its cheeks apart. His fingertips reached to my womanhood and spread it a little more for his member to penetrate, never hesitating to rub and caress me softly down there. It felt great; not just because of the breeze cooling my hottest, wettest areas, but also because-…Well…Kiba was grabbing my ass. I always sort of found that to be exciting.

"Damn, baby…" He mischievously grinned at me, squeezing my rump between his hefty palms. "You have such a big ass! Mm, I fuckin' _love _that sexy thing…"

I gasped at that. "Kiba-Kun, don't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because-…! Because it's embarrassing!" I squirmed, looking away from him with down-turned lips and knit brows.

My pouting didn't affect Kiba too much at all. Unfazed, he groped my cheeks even harder, lifting one hand to then slam it back down and spank me.

"A-ah!" I whimpered, instinctively yanking him to me for protection, no matter that he was the one who just finished whacking me in the rear. That didn't even cross my mind. I was just so used to running to Kiba for safety.

"But I love your ass…" He smooched the side of my face, taking a firm hold of my bottom on the very center of each cheek to grab onto them and pull up and down in rhythm to my bouncing. As much as I hated to admit, that did help take the weight off of me. And-…Honestly, it felt good. It was naughty, but-…I secretly loved when Kiba was playful and dominant with me.

"Mmm, it's so nice and soft…" He sighed with pleasure, digging his fingertips into my flesh as if the aim was to bruise me or even knead me like cookie-dough. "God, Hinata. You're so fucking _sexy_…Don't you get that I love every part of you? And your ass is one of my favorites about your body…Oh, and your boobs too. They feel great jiggling against me like this, hehe."

I tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. I nearly snorted at that last part of Kiba's childish little 'confessions', even more when he further tightened me against his body to make my breasts massage his chest harder. Again, I hated to admit it, but everything Kiba did felt absolutely delightful and sexy to me even if I tried to deny the fact.

"Don't you think so, baby?" He moaned seductively, pulling my rump in a higher angle to arch me into a more pleasurable position. His penis pumped harder into me.

I shamefully nodded and tried to rid myself of timidity when I grinded harder against my lover, resting my chin onto my arms embraced around him as he started thrusting faster with me. I dared not stop myself from quietly moaning with every roll of his hips and every rub from his manhood massaging my insides. Really, could I even _try_ to be quiet right now? Probably not; at least, not while I could feel the whole length of Kiba's member driving back and forth within the tight grasp of my womanhood. The friction was too delicious to ignore. Even the stretching of my opening felt arousing to me, for my flesh seemed to feel as if it were being deeply, sensually massaged each time his foreskin pulled and pushed in and out with rhythmic harmony. But better than that might have been all the sensations I was faced with inside of me. Because everything in there was so sensitive, each and every single nerve being caressed and stimulated by Kiba's manhood allowed me to make out his shape and with perfect accuracy; I knew where the head of his member stood, hard as ever, smooth and slick as it spread my insides wide open each time it thrust upward into mo. Then when it'd retreat half-way, I'd shut tight again, but I'd be ready to be splayed apart over and over by that magnificent manhood he had. I could only pray now that Kiba wouldn't tease me with it. I _needed _him inside of me, filling me up like that to the very brink of my ardent pleasure.

My prayers were heard, though, not quite correctly. Kiba did in fact tease me in a maddening way, but by coming to the wound on my neck and giving a warm, sexy growl against it.

"A-ah!" I shook within his arms, clutching him harder as I pushed down onto his groin with force, taking the full length of his pulsing manhood into me. "Kiba-Kun, that feels good…!"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh, don't do it again, though!" I moaned with both irritation and ecstasy in reaction to his hot breath. Somehow, even the smallest sensation on that bite he left my neck with was enough to bring me indescribable pleasure. I tried to shrug it away with my shoulder, but it just came back when Kiba mercilessly flicked the tip of his tongue against the wound.

"N-no!" I gasped, this time trying to push him off. But I failed. Kiba's hands came off of my bottom to hold me by the back and keep me put in my place. I couldn't even budge a smidge now when he let his tongue continue naughtily flicking back and forth, quick and unbearably teasing as he breathed too to add to my torment.

"Oh please!" I shouted, desperately trying to move Kiba off of me as I tried to get my hands between us to shove him. When that didn't work, I tried clawing at Kiba's tattooed back and shoulders. It was definitely the wrong move. By scratching him, I accidentally drove Kiba's desire even wilder, getting him to groan in approval before he latched his hot mouth over my wound and ruthlessly attacked it.

"Ride me, Hinata!" He growled loudly and huskily. "C'mon baby, ride me!"

"Mmmmmm!" I helplessly moaned behind biting my lower lip, shaking and spasming with unbearable ardor, bouncing myself with desperation to relieve my tension. I hated and loved the pleasure Kiba gave me. It felt amazing, delicious, yet tortured me so cruelly at the same time, until I suddenly came again when I reached the right pace by riding his member while he ravenously kissed me.

"You insatiable _beast_!" I threw my head back and shouted, digging my nails into his flesh for support over my wild thrusting and his own. "Uuuughhh, yes! _Yes_! Oh my God, _Kiba-Kun_! Baby! Mm, that feels _incredible_! Ahh…! Mm! Oh my-…A-ah, you're so voracious! You're such a damn _savage_, Kiba! _Kiba_! KIBAAA!"

Once more, I was blessed with the opportunity to feel the hot liquids gush out of me and all over my lover. Like the first time, I helped push them out so they'd squirt more violently onto him and please us both further. Kiba really seemed to like getting splashed; the more the better for him, by the way he moaned with satisfaction in reaction to my wet orgasm.

"Ahhhhhhh…" I closed my eyes and sighed, letting myself sit on my lover's dripping groin and weakly embrace his neck once I stopped clawing him. "Sweetheart…That was good…_Really _good…Wow…I'm so impressed…"

"Yeah?" He kissed me tenderly above the wound he marked me with, carefully lifting me off of him to lay me down between his legs. "Cuz I'm not done yet."

…

…

…

I had to be dreaming. No. I _had _to be. There was just no way Kiba-…

…

…

…

…That bastard was still hard. STILL. _HARD_.

"Are you-…Oh my goodness…" I groaned miserably, slapping my hand over my eyes at what I saw. "Kiba-Kun…You were supposed to ejaculate already!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

I groaned again when I looked at him and saw that annoyingly cocky grin of his plastered onto his face. "Because-…I-I don't know! I just want you to; I don't want you to keep holding it and holding it like that. I feel as if I'm not enough for you…"

"You're totally are, hun; I just wanna last as long as I can before I gotta leave." He laughed softly, hopping off of the bed before he pulled me with him. "C'mon. Lemme finish you off in the shower…Doggy-style."

Kiba had to haul me over his shoulder for the trip over to the bathroom, for I was too wobbly to stand on my own feet. He didn't seem to mind carrying me, though, and nor did he seem like my weight was unbearably heavy on his exhausted body. Unless…Wait, had Kiba recovered already?

…

…

…

…I wouldn't have doubted it. The man had stamina made of steel, fortunately for him, while I was…Well…Too weak to even stand. Hopefully that wouldn't have made Kiba think that I was a wimp; especially because I hadn't done much work at all this whole time. I had literally just laid there and let him screw me and then sat on his lap and let him do the same over again. Only now, I'd just be on my knees, but it'd still be the same: Kiba would be doing most, if not all of the work, while I'd be like a princess getting pampered by her choice slave of passion.

Hmm…I kind of liked that thought, actually. Maybe we could role-play it in the future.

"Doggy-style?" I giggled tiredly, managing to hold onto Kiba and keep my balance as well as he carried me to the counter and sat me down next to the sink.

"Yeah." He winked and smirked at me before opening the glass door of the shower and getting the water started. "I'm gonna do you the Kiba-way, hmhmhm…"

Before I could answer, my attention was grabbed by the look of his body, now that I saw my lover under the complete light. In the romantic darkness of his room, it wasn't so embarrassing at all to see him naked and have him see me, but now, I couldn't help but blush, being faced by his erect penis, which was pointing straight up at me, glistening and dripping with my cum. I giggled at the sight like an immature child too young to know how the male anatomy was. Could I resist the strange humor in it all? Not really. It was just somehow hilarious to see a penis, _his_penis, and the trimmed bush of brown hair he had growing around it. That made me laugh even more and shut my legs and cover my mouth, as well as look away and bury my face against the wall.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kiba chuckled with me, abruptly pushing my knees apart and coming between them before he pulled me forward and laid his member against my womanhood.

"That!" I pointed, unsuccessfully trying to get away from him as I felt his hairs pleasurably tickle me. It was so strange, so gross, yet somehow just so amusing and honestly kind of cute. I was getting butterflies all over again. "Kiba, stop! Ew, get away from me, you pervert!"

No use. Kiba held me still with ease and just silenced me with his lips, taking advantage of our position by gently slipping the head of his member between my nectar-covered labia. "Mmm, _never_…"

As I expected, the feeling of his manhood was all it took for me to stop resisting him and let him come inside. I gave a long moan of ecstasy as I felt Kiba push into me slowly and smoothly, unable to keep myself from being greedy by wrapping my limbs around him and tightening them to pull him deep into my body.

"I love how you feel in there…" I dared to tease him, scooching to the end of the counter. I squeezed my calves against Kiba's bottom and held him with an iron grip to insure that his manhood couldn't come any further inside of me. "The way you just slide in so slickly…Do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

"I know…" He came to my neck, whispering hotly against the mating-bite. Kiba got me to groan in reaction and push out my breasts against him before he embraced me strongly. "I love it…Mm, especially when I'm thrusting and I get to feel my dick slide in and out of you all wet and hot like that over and over again…You know what I really like about that too?"

I hid my face into his neck with both embarrassment and arousal at his choice of words, blushing terribly as I kissed his heated flesh and inhaled his soft scent. "What?"

"The sound it makes…"

My goose-bumps multiplied at the tone in his voice.

"W-what sound?" I pretended not to know.

"C'mon, Hinata…Don't play dumb, babe. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about…"

I squeezed the muscles inside of me tightly upon feeling Kiba withdraw his member. But just when I was about to beg him for it back, he suddenly bucked out his hips and slammed his groin against me, ramming his manhood up my warmth with absolutely no mercy. His skin slapped onto mine as a palm would to a guilty face; with brute force and vigor, emitting the wonderful sound I had pretended not to know.

"That." Kiba whispered huskily into my ear, reeling his hips back to launch his powerful groin unto my fragile body again. "Mm!"

I jumped with more pain than pleasure, but learned to enjoy his strength like a complete masochist, or rather, a slave of lust. I craved more; and indeed, he gave me more, as I had hoped for.

"Don't you love it?" He teased me, starting to deliver slow, yet brutally hard thrusts to my womanhood.

I shook each time Kiba came smacking against my flesh. "Mmm, yes…! I-I want more…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes…"

"Be specific about what you want, then…"

"A-ah!" I gasped with abrupt pain, shuddering. However, that didn't stop Kiba. He just continued and so did I by holding onto him and bracing myself for each oncoming jolt of his lower-body. "…I-I want you to keep screwing me!"

"Where?" He smirked beneath my earlobe, nibbling on my skin and kissing me.

"I-in the shower…" I embarrassingly mumbled out, feeling more blood rise into my cheeks and tinge them a humiliating pink. "Against the wall…Under the hot water…"

"And how do you want me to screw you in the shower, against the wall and under the hot water, huh?"

"Very hard…Very fast…! But lovingly…I-I want your passion…I want you to give it to me nonstop…P-please!"

"Hmm, so you want me to hump you like a fucking _dog_?"

The peaks of my breasts hardened as I heard him speak such vulgar words to me. I couldn't help but arch my back further and let my nipples rub up against his chest.

"M-hm…" I hummed with embarrassment.

"Then say it…I wanna hear you say it, Hinata…"

I shuddered upon his hot, whispered breath and closed my eyes. "…I-…I want you to um…H-hump me…"

I felt as if the inside of my chest constricted as I uttered those words. I-…I couldn't believe I was actually talking like that…It was one thing to say the f-word in a moment of passion, that much I could do without _total _guilt, but-…Telling Kiba to hump me like a-…

…Oh God, I couldn't even think about it. It was so dirty. So, so dirty and taboo.

"Hump you how?" Kiba thrust into me faster finally, slipping a hand between us to clutch my breast. He kneaded at it as if my flesh were made of dough and he was the rough, angry baker and kept kissing my neck-area. The way his tongue flicked back and forth against my bare skin reminded me of a rattle-snake's tail; only, Kiba felt hot and wet, as did the incredibly teasing vapor from his mouth with each word he so softly uttered. I wanted to taste it again. I wanted to smother his lips onto mine and submit to his lustful tongue.

"Say it…" Kiba whispered.

I whimpered pleadingly, shaking at the fingertips as I lightly scratched my lover. Now _I_seemed to be the baker kneading dough; squeezing into his muscles and raking my nails over the damp surface of his flesh. "…N-no! Kiba please…N-no…!"

Mercilessly, Kiba pinched the bud of my breast and pulled on it, quickly kissing his way from my neck to my lips. At last my mouth could have him again and my thirst for his kisses could be quenched. "Mmm…C'mon, Hinata…I'm always talking dirty to you, why can't you do the same for me?"

I gasped at the way he bit my lower lip and I instinctively arched my back further, creating quite a pleasurable angle for him to his as he thrust his penis deep into me. "N-no! Kiba-Kun, nmm-"

"Please, baby…" He gently urged, rubbing and caressing my back with his other hand beneath my hair. He kept toying with my breast as well as we kissed passionately. "I love it when you act raunchy…It turns me on like mad…Mm, makes me wanna go wild and bone you like a _brute_…"

I shuddered at his softly spoken voice, breathing so warmly and affectionately into my mouth despite the ardent lust his words were filled with.

"…H-hump me…" I whispered as quietly as I could, licking his tongue back as it tried to persuade mine when I shied away.

Kiba pushed his member all the way into me and held it there in response, tightening his strong arms around my little waist to increase the friction between us.

"Hump me like a dog…" I moaned softly with pleasure as a reaction, feeling him lift me off of the counter and carry me with him. I sighed in relief and melted into his hot embrace.

My lover smiled as he kissed me and bit me, much to my arousal. "Good girl…Now I'm _really _gonna screw you…And y'know what?"

"…What?"

I pulled away to see him and let him see me. Kiba smirked, and I blushed deeper.

"Nobody has to know, so go ahead and cuss and scream and talk all the dirty you want."

I saw the shower door close behind him. Not long after that, I heard him turn the water on and felt it begin to rain over our heads. It was hot and steamy, much like the overall mood I felt we were in.

Kiba pulled me to his lips again and kissed me slowly, sensually, after I caught a glimpse of his hair falling into his eyes as the water weighed it down. "What happens in this house stays in this house, okay?"

"Okay…Just please don't think I'm a u-um…Slut if I act like one."

"I'd never do that. I know it's just you being naughty for me, alright?"

"Alright…"

I shook softly when I felt Kiba press my back against the cold corner of the walls. They were freezing, compared to our body-heat and the heat of the shower. The stuffy mist of the air engulfing us only added to the sensation of changing temperatures. Yet, it didn't take long for the cold walls to find balance with the rest of the atmosphere…They too became hot soon, and so did the pit of my stomach again as it once more began to broil with pleasure. Kiba was starting to penetrate me again; slowly but surely, his hips began to gently buck against mine, his member pushing subtly inside of me as we kissed under the pouring water.

I embraced my lover as closely as I could, hiding between him and the corner of the walls.

"I love you…" I whispered soundlessly, almost in secrecy, my breath barely sounding behind the calming pitter-pattering of the shower water.

I felt Kiba's gentle fingertips sweep past my forehead and bring my hair back before he cupped the side of my face. His thumb began caressing my cheek with affection as he slowed but deepened his kisses.

"I love you too, babe…" He breathed tenderly into my mouth. "I love you so much…"

"Me too…"

"How much?"

I tightened my fragile arms around Kiba's neck and my legs around his waist, welcoming him further into the depths of my womanhood.

"A-a lot, Kiba…" I moaned quietly, ignoring my timidity for a moment as we twisted our tongues around one another's. The peaks of my breasts hardened again when my shy sentiments returned with full-blown arousal. "Mmm, I-…Ahhh…Ughh, I can't explain the amount…It's too much…A-and you?"

"Same…" Kiba smothered mouth with his soft lips, rolling his hips out harder onto mine.

We both moaned together and our kisses deepened yet another level. I couldn't help but clutch his shoulders and scratch them with lust as I had been before.

"I think I love you more, though…" He bit my lower-lip in return, gaining a soft cry from me.

My mouth watered at the way his fangs felt so teasing pinching my flesh like that. I opened my eyes and looked into his as they gazed back at me with affection.

"I just do…I know it…" Kiba smiled, cautiously pulling out of me before he took me to the cold floor with him. He kissed me a few times more before turning me around and gently pressing into my back, positioning me against the wall. The tiles seemed to freeze the peaks of my breasts enough to make me shudder at first, though Kiba kept me still and in my place to warm me up. He must have known exactly what the problem was by the way his large, hot hands came immediately to lay over the roundness of my breasts.

I caught the blood rise into and tinge my cheeks in reaction but that didn't keep me from bringing my hands to cup over Kiba's. I wanted to hold him, even as I hid the side of my heated face against the chilly wall with bashfulness.

"How?" I whispered, a little too soon for a long streak of my hair to conceal me from Kiba, as he caught it at just the right moment and swept it over my opposite shoulder with every other strand of night-blue. My back became bare to his chest and stomach and I sighed with pleasure, sticking my rump out a little to brush against his standing erection.

Kiba took advantage of that small move and began to shift until I felt something round-like and rather large touch the entrance of my womanhood. I sucked in an eager breath of air when I realized what he was about to do. It was like a dream come true for me, really. My mouth practically watered at that, just as Kiba slowly pushed forward and allowed his member to glide up and into my passage. I moaned with delight, melting like sugar by his sizzlingly sweet affections, completely submitting to him.

"Cuz I have for so long…" Kiba breathed quietly, kissing the top of my head with equal softness as he began thrusting. His strokes were long, deep enough to where his groin could come to lovingly smother my behind, yet slow and relishing enough that I could savor every second. I sighed again with ecstasy in reaction to them and closed my eyes, laying against my forearms and the wall when Kiba wrapped a single arm around my breasts and the other went southwards. I nearly whimpered at the way his flesh skimmed so smoothly over mine, his fingers caressing the curve of my waist so lightly before his palm cupped itself over my hip and gave me a tender squeeze.

"The first time I even saw you, Hinata, I felt something…" Kiba murmured sweetly as he took his kisses on a slow journey descending from side of my face to the erogenous zones of my neck. "It was some weird tickle in the pit of my stomach…Right then I knew I had something for you. You were just able to make me smile without really doing anything but standing there with that cute little smile and blush on your face…"

I half-moaned half-whimpered at the sensations of his warm breath tickling my sensitive neck. My being shook all on its own, nearly having a spasm when Kiba slowly latched his teeth onto my flesh and started to bite. Slowly, very slowly he inched his mouth shut and pulled on my skin as if I were a chewy appetizer to a wolf. I was unable to do anything but push my bottom out hard against his groin and drive his manhood all the way into me. I yearned for it. I wanted to _beg_for it no matter how desperate I would have seemed.

"A-and what am I able to make you do n-now?" I stuttered meekly, dropping the back of my head into Kiba's shoulder to allow him further access to my body.

It didn't take him long to follow. Actually, Kiba immediately used a little trick to catch me off-guard by rolling out his tongue slowly over my neck. I gasped and cried quietly roughly over him as he spoke in that deep, seductive voice he had.

"Well, now you're able to make me late for a very important mission, cuz all I wanna do is stay home and screw you till the sun comes up…" He nipped at the skin beneath my jaw.

It was very sudden when Kiba bucked his hips out rather aggressively to pin me back up against the wall. I lifted my head in an attempt to understand what was going on, but was a little late when I realized where his hand was about to station itself with a permanent grasp I sure as hell wouldn't be able to shake off.

"Oh, and I wanna rub the living _hell _out of your clit right now, babe."

Before I could even finish gasping at the blunt word he used, Kiba slapped a tight grip onto my womanhood and one of his fingers came to press the defenseless nub of flesh down there like a button.

"N-no!" I instinctively begged, but it was no use. Kiba was absolutely _merciless_ with both his finger _and_his member. With the finger he began to rub me in quick and hard circles to the rhythm of his thrusting as he started violently plowing me. His other hand was just as cruel by clutching my breast to toy with it and massage my tender nipple.

"No, please no!" I whimpered as I tried to get out of Kiba's hold. My efforts were pathetic; downright pathetic. I couldn't even make him budge. He was too strong. "Kiba-Kun, you're going to make me have to scream! P-please!"

"Then scream…!" He whispered gruffly, biting and chewing at my vulnerable neck. "No one's even gonna hear us, woman, so just relax and scream for me…"

I really _was_about to scream. I could feel it in me; the heat just burning in the core of my being, the pleasure ready to completely erupt and pour down Kiba's hand, cascade down my thighs, and of course the hell of an orgasm I couldn't keep from growing stronger and stronger no matter how much I tried to constrain it.

Everything he did to me…Everything Kiba did was bringing me closer and closer to what I could safely call my climax. I could tell this was going to be it, as I felt the muscles within my womanhood begin to spasm uncontrollably and have a series of contractions. My body was shaking on its own. My hips were bucking back and forth; and by now, I didn't dare try to stop myself. Instead as my climax approached quicker and quicker, I shoved my hands to the wall for support and began thrusting my bottom out with force against Kiba's groin as it pounded into my soft flesh like a brute machine, his globes slapping against my womanhood's lips with each powerful shove of his member.

"C'mon Hinata, you're almost there!" My lover moaned huskily, shifting to tuck the top of my head under his chin again. "Just a little more, babe…A little more…!"

I heaved a heavy breath of air and when I exhaled, I nearly coughed and realized I was beginning to cry. Everything just-…It just felt so good. I had to cry. I had to let it out somehow until that damned orgasm would come to ripple through my body like some kind of earth-shattering seismic wave of energy.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, backing my head into the juncture of Kiba's shoulder and neck. I could feel his whole body heaving as he panted harder and faster with each brutal thrust. "Baby, I'm gonna-…! Ahh! Ahhhh, oh my _God_!"

Finally Kiba shouted and cursed and had his own orgasm, while I myself received mine almost instantly. It was truly the most explosive thing one could ever hope to feel surge through their entire being from head to toe…Every single cell of my body absolutely _sung_ with pleasure and every muscle I had in me tensed within Kiba's embrace. My mind spun from the unearthly ecstasy as I let my nearly indescribable gratitude be heard in the form of a throat-ripping scream that seemed to echo all around us within the three walls and glass door of the shower. Hell, I couldn't _stop_ screaming. I screamed to Kiba that I loved him. I screamed to him for him to fuck me. I screamed to him that I was cumming and that it felt so amazing and that I never wanted it to stop. Honestly, was it even _going _to stop?

…

…

…

…I didn't know. The pleasure just kept electrifying me from the inside out as I tingled through with a burning delight inside of Kiba's hefty grasp. My jaw quivered. I somehow wanted to grin, even laugh with joy from the amount of pleasure I was feeling and managing to hold onto. It was even better with each time I squirted hot liquids all over Kiba's hand, over and over again every few seconds or so. What I was going through could have very well been described as a chain of orgasms.

"Hell yeah, babe! Keep cumming!" Kiba moaned loudly from behind me as he continued to thrust and finger me. He began rubbing with all of his fingers and in every direction. "Mmm, that feels so fucking good…Oh God, do you have any idea how sexy it is feeling you squirt all over my hand like his?"

I could barely pay attention to what my lover spoke to me, much less could I even try to answer him. I was too busy screaming and crying, unable to do anything but for a bit longer until my climax finally began so descend from its heaven-high peak.

"Kiba, I love you!" I shouted and sobbed, bringing a single hand to hold over his. I wanted to feel myself as I poured literally all over the place. "Oh God, I love you! I love you so much! Babe, I love you…I love you! I _love _you!

"I love you too, babe…" Kiba sighed, almost in relief. "Oh…Oh my God…I love you so much…Fuck…Oh jeez…"

Finally, my lover's hips gave out and so did I. The moment Kiba drew his member out of me I slid from my knees and would have dropped onto the floor if it wasn't for him holding me. But his arms were weakened; I knew by the way they trembled as my weight collapsed upon them.

"Hina-…" He nearly let go. But then Kiba held me inches from the ground and in a move too quick for me to comprehend, he managed to sit down and sit me between his legs sideways to lay against his chest. I nearly slipped again, but yet once more, he held me in my place and helped me get situated with an embrace.

"Phew!" My lover almost laughed, his voice breathless with exhaust. "Man, Hinata…That was…Oh wow…Babe…Damn, we just had sex!"

I smiled weakly at that thought, barely able to even chuckle. "I know…And we mated…"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…Whoa…So you're like my wifey now, practically."

This time I was able to let out a giggle; the word 'wifey' was just enough to make me do that. "Do Inuzukas marry and mate or just mate?"

"Whichever; as long as you mate, nothing else matters, you'll be together for eternity no matter what…But hey, wanna have a traditional wedding one day?"

"Yes, actually, that'd be wonderful…Do you?"

"Hell yeah, as soon as things settle a little with the missions and we both have time to plan and everything. Maybe when I come back from this one we can. Most likely cuz I'll have time…" Kiba brought his arm around my shoulders and my head to his lips. He kissed me softly and whispered, affectionately massaging me. "Hey, did I do a good job loving you?"

"Yes…" I shifted to kiss him back. "You did an amazing job, sweetheart…"

Kiba gave me a tired grin in response. "Yeah? So I fucked you good, hun?"

"If you want to say it like that, then sure…" I chuckled again.

"Nah, I'm just kidding…But seriously, that was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yes…Very…"

There was a brief silence as Kiba and I embraced and touched each other in affectionate places, still catching our breaths. I didn't say anything to him but I wanted to faint. I was just so tired…It felt like I was bout to fall asleep; my vision was dizzy, my stomach felt queasy, my legs were numb, I was lightheaded, and I could feel my womanhood tingling at its sensitive little nub while my insides still proved to memorize the shape of Kiba's member and the pace of his throbbing. There were so many sensations after my lover and I had sex; some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. However, I seemed to enjoy even the unpleasant ones like the twisting and turning in my abdomen…Somehow that just really made me think of how hard Kiba must have screwed me and that alone was enough to make me happy about it.

"Watch…" Kiba caught my attention again. "When I come back from this mission, we're gonna be fucking like crazy…"

I giggled quietly at that.

"C'mon, babe." He tapped my arm gently, signaling for me to back off of his chest for him to get up. I wondered for a moment if Kiba even had any energy left, but apparently he did, though not very much, of course. He stood on his feet with a crack of his knees before helping me up as best as he could. My lover was clearly drained.

"I can barely keep myself up…" I hung onto the little rail where Kiba's shower-supplies hung from a plastic basket. That reminded me to wash ourselves, but honestly, did we even have enough power for something so simple? Probably not. "Kiba-Kun, we should just get dry and go to bed for a little while before you leave…"

"I can't. I'm already late…C'mon, I gotcha."

Before I could insist for my mate to stay, he hoisted me up onto his shoulder, surprising me again with how quickly an Inuzuka could recover.

"Oh fuck!" He laughed to himself as he almost slipped, but kept his balance. "Sorry."

I wrapped my legs and arms around him just in case…Well, Kiba _was _a little clumsy sometimes.

"It's fine…" I smiled to myself.

My mind appeared to travel to random places as my body failed to even pay attention to the world around. I thought about Naruto and how bittersweet it made me feel to remember him. I thought about Kiba and how happy and lucky it made me feel to have him in my life as my mate. I thought about my family, the Hyuga clan, how it'd grow one day if I had children. I thought about what it'd be like to have a pregnancy and bare Kiba's child. I thought about what a good father he'd be. Our children would probably look like him more than me, with tan skin and brown hair; or at least, I hoped they did. I wanted to see his face on my children. I wanted to love them as much as I loved him.

"Don't sleep naked, or you'll get a cold."

It was Kiba's voice that brought me back into the present. I looked around for a little, realizing that he had sat me down on the edge of his bed and was drying me with a towel in a rough haste. I didn't mind, though. I knew Kiba was hurrying and I knew he had reason to.

"Want my shorts or my pants?" He worked the thick fabric around my back in firm, hard circles. It actually felt quite nice there.

"Mmm…" I smiled pleasantly, laying my chin on his shoulder. "Pants…"

"Underwear or no?"

"Mmmmm, I guess not."

"Shirt? Tank? Long-sleeves?"

"Shirt." I giggled quietly, kissing his lips as he sat me up straight again and began patting my front dry. "You're so caring, Kiba-Kun."

"You just noticed?" He grinned, flashing his brilliant white teeth at me. Of course I instantly found myself blushing at that gorgeous sight and welcomed butterflies into the pit of my stomach. It was like old times; when Kiba and I first became a couple. That tingly, electrifying spark was still so strong and from the way we'd look at each other, I knew it'd last a long while.

"I've known." I whispered, kissing him again.

Kiba cupped both sides of my face as he gave me a brief yet passionate kiss back before laying me down and getting on top.

"Yeah?" He nibbled at my lower-lip.

I sighed with pleasure; not at that, but by how he made a move and got in between my legs and gently laid his torso on me as he still stood on the ground.

"Mm…" I bit him in return, bringing my leg around his waist. Somehow I just knew we were going to have sex all over again. I knew before he even had to ask and pull me closer to the edge of his bed.

"Wanna go for another round? I'm getting hard…"

I nodded eagerly and bit Kiba once more. I practically chewed, even more so when I felt the head of his penis push my womanhood's lips apart and come into me.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned loudly as I kissed him, arching my back to smother my breasts against him and let him embrace me.

Kiba's arms came wrapping around my waist as they had so many times before, hot and eager, a little rough, yet completely loving. He wasted no time in starting to work himself in and out of me.

"Y'know what?" He drew his lips from mine to speak huskily. "Let's just screw till someone comes knocking on my door. I'm not leaving your pussy on my own will; someone's gonna have to make me…"

"And what if _I _make you?" I dared to provoke my lover.

But Kiba just gave me an almost sadistic smirk and shook his head at me as if I had no idea what I was talking about.

"I _dare_ you to try, Hinata…" He thrust harder, drawing a shout of ecstasy from me as I brought my other leg around his waist as well and squeezed him closer and deeper into my womanhood. "I'm gonna have you pinned here for a _while_, hun…At least for a few more nice and wet orgasms or till someone breaks my doors down and drags me away from you, cuz I'm not gonna stop any time soon…"

I secretly didn't plan for Kiba to stop any time soon. As embarrassing as it might have been, we'd probably have been making love until someone broke into his home and stopped us, for we just couldn't have brought such a beautiful moment to an end on our own.

* * *

**AN: ****This might have had a few punctuation/grammar errors, but I shall fix them later. -.-;; so tired after all of this...Phew! Anyways, no, this isn't the final chapter, and as for that, I have no idea when it'll be or even if I'll start the very next chapter any time soon. Reviews make me happy! :D**

**UPDATE: Anonymous reviews are now enabled. So if you don't have an account on here, you can still review this! :3**

**UPDATE 2: This will be the final chapter, as there is nothing left to write, honestly. ^^; Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**UPDATE 3: Wow, I keep updating this shit, huh? XD Lmfao. Just wanted to mention that the end of that early morning is totally up to the reader. Maybe someone actually ended up breaking the door down, maybe not, whatever you want to imagine, go ahead. But the fic is done. Finished. No more chapters. But for my sake, imagine an ending where Hinata gets pregnant and has lots of little babies with Kiba. X3**


End file.
